No need to know
by mitsuki07
Summary: El famoso detective privado Tsuruga Ren encuentra a una pequeña niña inconsciente en la entrada de su casa y decide acogerla para poder ayudarla ya que la niña se niega a decirle nada además de su nombre pero ¿Quién es esta niña en realidad? El no lo sabe en ese instante, pero esa niña representara el caso más complicado y duro al que se enfrentara en toda su vida. Kyoko/Ren
1. Caso1

_**Holaaaa, por fin ando publicando esta historia, tiene mucho tiempo desde que empecé a escribirla, espero les guste….**_

 _ **palabras entre cursivas pueden significar tanto recuerdos como palabras escritas...**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **No need to know**_

 _Al regresar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, el famoso detective privado Tsuruga Ren encuentra a una pequeña niña inconsciente en la entrada de su casa y decide acogerla para poder ayudarla ya que la niña se niega a decirle nada además de su nombre pero ¿Quién es esta niña en realidad? Él no lo sabe en ese instante, pero esa niña representara el caso más complicado y duro al que se enfrentara en toda su vida. ¿Podrá resolver el misterio y ayudar a la pequeña?_

 **Caso 1.**

" **el inicio"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas no estaban bien.

Estaba seguro de ello aun a su corta edad, aun cuando los adultos habían tratado de aligerarle las cosas. Ella estaba en las últimas, ¿pero si ella moría entonces que sería de él?

Si ella moría estaría completamente solo.

Caminaba apresuradamente, el doctor le había dicho con urgencia que ella deseaba verlo. ¿Para qué más que para despedirse?

En cuanto entro al cuarto lo lleno la pesadumbre usual de un cuarto de hospital con olores a fármacos y el insistente sonido de las pulsaciones del corazón del paciente que según sus experiencias anteriores sonaba más irregular que en ningún otro momento.

En cuanto la vio no pudo pasarle por alto su mirada cansada y su cabeza sin cabello lo que era una lástima pues su cabello era realmente hermoso. Ella lo observo con sus cálidos ojos azules y supo que sin duda alguna era el final.

-Oh, por favor no pongas esa cara tan triste, al menos hasta el final siempre debes sonreírme ¿Prometido?

El niño solo pudo asentir mientras acercaba una silla a su cama y se sentaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz del niño transmitió su tristeza tambaleante ocultada con una voz forzada.

-También lo sabes ¿No?

-Los escuche hablando hace dos días… dijeron que era un verdadero milagro que aun siguieras con vida.

-Sí, todo se lo debo a un solo hombre.

La voz de la mujer empezó a sonar más rasposa y sus ojos se cerraban por instantes como si en cualquier momento pudiera quedarse dormida.

-Lo siento, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo a tu lado pero creo que me será imposible…Prométeme que harás lo que sea para sobrevivir mi querido niño…

-Lo prometo, te lo prometo.

Las pulsaciones de la maquina empezaron a sonar desesperadas por tomar la vida de la joven mujer, el niño asustado tomo sus manos tratando de darle su fuerza.

-¡Po-por favor! No-no me dejes solo…

-Shh… No llores mi pequeño, todo estará bien.

Claro que no lo estaba, ella estaba muriendo. El niño deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la maquina dejara de emitir esos sonidos y que todo quedara en calma como cuando junto a la mujer a su lado solían comer mientras observaban el hermoso paisaje que tenían en la ventana trasera de su gran casa.

Era el fin.

-Yo… Prométeme que vivirás…hay…hay algo que deseo decirte antes de…

-Shh… por favor, madre deja de hablar, pronto vendrá el doctor y te ayudara… ¡por favor madre! Resiste y no hables más...por favor…

Ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente como cuando lo regañaba porque se había peleado en clase con alguno de sus compañeros, él sabía que debía de prestar atención cuando le dedicaba esa mirada.

-Préstame atención…cuan…do. Cuando ocurrió prometí…prometí que no te diría nada…

El niño sollozaba sin control pero aun así no dejaba de mirarla queriendo conservar su vida en sus memorias.

-¿De-de que hablas madre?

-Escúchame atentamente… Busca…búscalos…ellos…ellos te amaban tanto…

-¿Ellos?

-…pa…les prometí que no te..con...taría nada…porque querían…que tu…estuvieras a salvo…

-¿Madre pero que cosas estas diciendo…? ¡Por favor resiste el medico dijo que conseguiría ayuda, por favor…! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!

-Ya no pueden…hacer nada por mi… escucha… solo escucha…me…ellos… en la casa…el libro…prohi…ellos fueron…a…sesi…

La mujer cerro los ojos para siempre y su cabeza se ladeo sin fuerza, el pitido le dio la única respuesta que el niño no quería escuchar.

-Madre… ¡Madre! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Por favor no….MADRE!

No supo lo que ocurrió en realidad después de ello. Pataleo para soltarse de los médicos que trataban de alejarlo de la mujer. Pataleo con todas sus fuerzas pero al final terminaron sacándolo de la habitación. Cuando el niño giro su cabeza hacia ella la vio por última vez antes de que la cubrieran, con su hermoso rostro perlado por el sudor y unas enormes machas moradas debajo de sus ojos, un rostro que él nunca olvidaría.

Cuando el rostro de la mujer fue cubierto un hombre intento consolarlo, pero el niño solo lo esquivo y salió corriendo del hospital evitando chocar con enfermeras y siguió corriendo una vez estando afuera. Corrió y siguió corriendo a pesar de la lluvia que lo empapaba y salpicaba cada charco por el que pasaba sin cuidado.

No dejo de correr hasta cuando llego a la casa que compartía con la mujer completamente agotado, mojado y jadeando entro estrepitosamente rompiendo un jarrón que se encontraba en la entrada.

Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y sin detenerse llego hasta la gran biblioteca que tenían. Antes ya había preguntado por el dueño de todos esos libros pero su madre nunca se lo respondía. Solo había un pequeño libro más ancho de lo usual que sobresalía de los demás. Antes ya había intentado abrirlo para ojearlo pero en todas las ocasiones había sido descubierto y regañado pero sabía que en esta ocasión su madre ya no estaba para impedírselo, ya nunca lo estaría.

Temblando abrió el pequeño libro y se sorprendió al descubrir que en lugar de un libro se trataba de un portarretratos. Fue pasando página por página en donde veía fotos de dos personas en su mayoría. Un hombre y una mujer increíblemente bellos o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el niño.

Siguió pasando hoja por hoja y cada segundo se confundía más y más hasta que llego a la última parte. Saco un pequeño periódico de hace tres años, justo el mismo tiempo en el que él junto a su madre se habían mudado a esa gran casa después de ese accidente que tuvieron.

En la contra hoja del periódico encontró una imagen y descubrió en ella a las mismas personas de las fotos.

 _Muerte trágica._

… _fueron encontrados esta maña en su auto muertos. Según notificaciones policiacas se vieron metidos en el tiroteo que se dio a las 12 de la noche del día anterior. Los oficiales siguen investigando si la muerte…un accidente o si ellos fueron ase…_

Las palabras de su madre se vieron revueltas por sus propios recuerdos.

Un increíble odio empezó a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo y lágrimas nuevas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Lagrimas más agrias y calientes que las anteriores pues eran la marca de su odio que lo consumió poco a poco.

Fue ahí en donde lo decidió, fue ese el inicio de todo.

Venganza.

.

.

.

Los flashes no dejaban de alumbrarlo, sabía que con esta nueva noticia sin duda alguna sería reconocido como el mejor pero para ella no era más que una estafa más.

Sabía perfectamente que él no sería capaz de resolver ningún caso sin su ayuda, ella al final lo guiaba para conseguirlo. Sho no se lo tomaba en serio o tal vez ella le tomaba mucha importancia pero al final era lo que ella conocía y sabía lo que siempre ayudaba con pistas esenciales.

Ella prefería quedar en el anonimato y por ello hacia que su viejo amigo de la infancia tomara los créditos por sus acertadas deducciones.

Paso un largo rato más hasta que la prensa por fin dejara en paz al chico y lo dejara marchar hasta el auto en donde ella lo esperaba pacientemente mientras leía un libro y ojeaba por el retrovisor.

Sin duda alguna el Amae* era mil veces más interesante que observar a un chico siendo entrevistado. Escucho los pasos y dejo el libro a un lado y busco las llaves del auto entre sus bolsillos.

-que molestoso, hoy tardaron más que lo usual.

-¿Por qué no solamente no les respondes?, al final la policía daría el veredicto del asesinato a la prensa una vez el asesino fuera enviado ante el juez…

-Vamos, deja de ser tan apática de esa forma no sería divertido, es lo único bueno de todo esto y al final no me importa mucho. Vallamos con mi padre a darle la noticia.

Sin duda alguna lo que ese chico tenía no era más que arrogancia pura. Desde niño siempre había sido así y ella siempre se había dedicado únicamente a seguirlo.

-¿No crees que fue increíble como resolví ese caso?

Ella lo había resuelto.

-Sí, fue increíble ¿Al final por que lo asesino?

-Algo obvio, lo usual.

-¿Su seguro de vida?

-¡Valla, si! Kyoko has estudiado mucho últimamente.

-Al menos más que tu si…

-Bueno, últimamente te la has pasado viviendo detrás de libros, que mujer más aburrida.

La chica no dijo nada pues más que ignorarlo estaba más preocupada por no estrellar el auto al intentar estacionarse en un espacio entre otros dos coches muy reducido. Ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto y el oficial de la puerta les saludo como la cosa más normal del mundo.

Al menos sí iban a ese lugar muy seguido pues desde niños les gustaba meterse entre esas oficinas y escuchar en secreto e imaginar el resto de la información que decían los policías pero a nadie le importaba pues al final eran hijos del famoso inspector Fuwa de Kyoto.

Y aun ellos de jóvenes seguían yendo al edificio de policía y se entrometían entre los casos y en muchas ocasiones el hijo del gran inspector era quien resolvía los complicados casos ganándose el lugar del mejor detective más joven de Kyoto.

-¿Me acompañas?

-No lo creo, cuando íbamos de ida vi un nuevo parque y quiero ir a verlo.

-Bueno, siempre has preferido los lugares abiertos, te marco cuando termine de hablar con mi padre.

-No te preocupes por eso, te dejo las llaves. Te veo en casa.

-Sí, no llegues tarde Kyoko, mama nos espera para la cena.

\- Tu igual, maneja con cuidado de regreso a casa.

La chica le tendió las llaves y se dio la vuelta metiendo las manos entre los bolsillos y asegurándose de que el libro que llevaba no se saliera de entre su chaqueta.

Cuando llego a un cruce con la luz roja se giró para ver a su hermano adentrarse al pequeño edificio, en realidad ellos dos no eran hermanos de sangre pero ella había sido adoptada de joven por los Fuwa y a pesar de que siempre existió la distinción entre hermanos ella quería a los señores Fuwa como su verdadera familia aunque en ocasiones su hermano la sacaba de quicio.

La chica empezó a caminar lentamente disfrutando del viento frio que empezaba apenas por entrar en temporada de heladas, había visto el pequeño parque solo y bien iluminado por lo que en cuanto lo vio decidió ir ahí a pasar el atardecer.

El pequeño parque aún seguía solo y el viento movía los juegos para niños de una forma aterradora pero para ella era relajante escuchar algo más que su propia respiración. Saco su libro de su chaqueta y busco el pequeño separador de plumas que marcaba la página 62 del libro _La anatomía de la dependencia_ ** y continuo en su extraño encuentro con la psicología japonesa.

No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esa misma posición pero al sentir la necesidad de estirarse su espalda había tronado y enseguida sintió una enorme relajación. El cielo había oscurecido y se asustó de no encontrar su celular pero al pensarlo mejor lo llevaba en la bolsa de la chaqueta que al sentarse se doblada hacia abajo.

Se agacho y encontró el pequeño aparato entre las patas de la banca en la que se había sentado a disfrutar de la lectura. Miro el reloj del celular y se relajó al ver que aún tenía una hora para llegar a comer, tiempo suficiente para regresar caminando.

Lista para encaminarse se asustó al escuchar unos pasos en la oscuridad y alcanzo a ver a un hombre de traje adentrarse a una cabina telefónica. El hombre lucia nervioso o al menos eso pensó la chica pues parecía observar todo a su alrededor aunque no había reparado en ella aun.

La chica guiada más por la curiosidad se escondió detrás de unas plantas que alcanzaban a cubrirla y desde donde podía observar al hombre que mientras hablaba saco una pequeña libreta negra que sin observarla demasiado supo de inmediato que profesión ejercía aquel hombre y también recordó que averiguar cosas como esas de niña eran un verdadero quebradero de cabezas.

 _-Ya se, quien adivine en que trabaja ese hombre compra los dulces hoy_

 _Ambos niños observaron con cuidado al hombre que estaba recargado en el barandal de un puente de madera que intentaban cruzar dispuestos a ganar guiados por su rivalidad._

 _-Bueno, lleva un portafolio y lleva un traje… ¿Un abogado?_

 _-No…_

 _-Si eres tan buena dímelo tú_

 _-Es un oficial de policía…_

 _-¿Por qué?, puede ser cualquier cosa, solamente viendo que lleva un traje y un portafolio no significa que sea un policía, puede ser cualquier cosa._

 _-Míralo con más atención… ¿ves cómo está escribiendo en su libreta de forma horizontal? Todos los compañeros de tu papa hacen lo mismo sin excepción alguna…_

El oficial salió de la cabina aun mirando a sus alrededores y empezó a caminar hacia una zona del pequeño parque que quedaba oculta por una pared y que parecía no estar iluminada. A la chica le recordó el rostro del policía de alguna ocasión en el apartamento de policía, si bien recordaba era un oficial de Tokyo. Ella lo siguió, completamente extrañada por la actitud del policía.

Cuando el oficial de policía se detuvo ella volvió a buscar el resguardo de alguna planta y se quedó esperando hasta que un hombre fornido e igualmente vestido con un traje llego a su lado como por arte de magia.

La chica empezó a sentir un mal augurio pero aun así se quedó plantada en ese sitio esforzándose por escuchar.

-Siento la espera, ¿Tienes lo acordado?

-Así es.

-Bien, dos millones como acordamos, abre la maleta.

El oficial abrió la maleta que llevaba y Kyoko alcanzo a distinguir los papeles de colores de los billetes que la llenaban. El hombre de negro le quito la maleta con el dinero al oficial y le aventó una pequeña caja negra.

-¿Es seguro que no se realizó ninguna copia del video?

-Así es, como prometimos por la cantidad no se realizó ninguna copia del video en donde se grabó a su jefe traficando con dinero lavado.

El oficial de policía asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo adentrándose más en el pequeño parque tal vez perdiéndose más entre las calles. ¿Lavado de dinero, en tal caso si era un oficial de Tokyo por que realizaron el intercambio en Kyoto? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Los ratones son los primero en morir…

La chica se giró bruscamente completamente asustada de la nueva aparición que se dio a unos centímetros de su espalda, la chica intento gritar y se giró para echarse a correr pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella y solo alcanzo a sentir algo golpeando fuertemente su nuca y el suelo acercándose estrepitosamente.

Del trato que realizaron aquellos hombres no quedo ningún rastro y nadie supo lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

Dos días después la policía inicio la búsqueda de la hija del inspector Fuwa quien desapareció después de haber ido a dejar a su hermano con su padre. El primer lugar al que los detectives se dirigieron fue al pequeño parque cerca de la estación de policías ya que el hijo del inspector fue el último testigo que vio a la chica y menciono que esta había ido a aquel lugar como costumbre de ella a quedarse en lugares abiertos.

Los oficiales buscaron cualquier pista que se hubiera podido quedar en el lugar pero lo único que se encontró fue un libro abierto con las páginas en el suelo y un separador con unas ligeras manchas de sangre que marcaba en la página 49.

Después de varias semanas de investigación y de no haber encontrado nada que vinculara con el paradero de la chica simplemente el caso se documentó como un caso no resuelto.

.

.

.

Un nuevo trueno alumbro el oscuro cielo, el hombre dentro del auto se preparó para segundos después escuchar el fuerte sonido sin que lo molestara. Cada vez que había tormentas su mente se volvía todo un desastre.

-¿Al menos me estas escuchando?

-Eh, ah cierto… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Amigo, en verdad si sigues igual de despistado alguien algún día y nadie lo quiera te tomara como su presa.

-Hahaha bueno para que alguien me tome como su presa no es necesario que sea alguien distraído, en realidad he de tener ya muchos enemigos.

-Sí y mira que quien sufre las consecuencias de todo soy yo como la última vez…

-Ya, ya ¿Cuántas veces deberé de disculparme para que me perdones?

-No quiero una disculpa tuya, que ese hombre se ensañara contigo no fue culpa tuya… bueno si tú nunca lo hubieras atrapado no me hubiera secuestrado y golpeado…

-¡Oh, claro que tienes razón! Mujeres asesinadas son preferibles mil veces a tus pequeños moretones…

-He Ren, te estás pasando de rosca. Además no fueron pequeños moretones ¡Ese tipo me rompió el brazo!

-¿Qué tiene que ver una rosca aquí?

-Oh, olvidaba que estas viejo y no sabes de modas escolares.

-¿Modas escolares? No estoy viejo, soy de tu edad.

-Si pero el trabajo te está volviendo un antisocial ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asististe a clases?

-Te doy la palabra en eso pero juro que no ha sido culpa mía, últimamente parece que soy un imán para asesinatos y robos.

-Sí, sí. Tu aura de detective famoso ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?

-¿Qué?

-Que aunque no vayas a clases no sé cómo demonios pasas todas las materias en los extras de una semana, eso no debería de estar permitido.

-Lo siento pero aunque quisiera tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida y pagarle a tu padre todo lo que le debo.

-Oye sabes que eso no es necesario. Mi padre siempre te ha tenido en un buen concepto y siempre ha dicho que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo y no quiere que le regreses el dinero.

-Dile a tu padre que no lo haré, luego hablo con él.

-Ustedes dos siempre me han guardado secretos, ¿sabes que yo también actuó como detective y ya te estoy investigando? tú y mi padre siempre se comportan muy sospechosamente.

Los vidrios de su automóvil empezaron a empañarse por lo que prendió la calefacción cosa que odiaba pero era necesario a menos que quisiera chocar. Faltaba muy poco para que llegara a su casa y no tenía ganas de continuar con la charla con su amigo después, lo único que deseaba era acostarse y olvidarse de todo por un momento. Había sido un día pesado y lo más probable era que Yashiro quisiera obligarlo a ir a algún lugar al cual no quisiera ir, siempre que sacaba ese tema era porque quería algo de él. A pesar de todo sabía que su amigo realmente sabía lo que tramaba con su padre y el mismo admitía que en muchas ocasiones había actuado demasiado extraño con el hombre ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? siempre era incómodo.

-Ya vas a empezar otra vez.

-Podría dejar de investigarte…si prometes que me acompañaras esta vez

-¿A qué extraño lugar quieres que valla esta vez?

-Vamos, será divertido.

-¿Enserio?

Siempre que Yashiro decía divertido implicaba brincar a una alberca en temporadas de heladas o al menos ese era el sentimiento que trasmitía.

-No lo digas de esa forma, te mande la invitación ayer pero ni siquiera la viste ¿Cierto? Va a ser afuera de la ciudad y los gastos van por mi parte por lo que no tienes ninguna excusa.

Había llegado a la calle en donde estaba su casa, debía colgar pronto si deseaba quitarse a su amigo de encima.

-Bien bien, iré.

Llego a su gran puerta y coloco las direccionales. Se puso la capucha listo para cuando pudiera colgar, se relajó en el asiento y espero.

-Promételo, la última vez que lo dijiste de esa forma me nadaste a una persona en representación tuya. Júrame que tú el gran detective Tsuruga Ren va a acompañarme a mí a la reunión según el día y la fecha acordados en la invitación que yo te hice llegar ayer. Dilo exactamente como yo lo he dicho y con un puño en el corazón.

Soltó un bufido, Yashiro tendía a siempre hacer eso. Iba a empezar con el rezo dictado por su amigo cuando algo afuera llamo su atención, en frente a su puerta se veía un pequeño bulto que al observarlo bien parecía el cuerpo de algún niño boca abajo.

-Yashiro, luego hablamos.

-¡Pero Ren!

-Luego te llamo y si, si iré a esa fiesta tuya ¿bien?.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Tal vez, adiós.

Corto la conversación y se quitó las manos libres, asegurando todo el lugar se decidió a salir.

Como había imaginado el bulto era en realidad una pequeña niña pelirroja completamente empapada e inconsciente. Completamente extrañado busco a su alrededor algún indicio de alguien que respondiera por la niña pero al no encontrar nadie ni cuando nadie respondió a sus gritos metió rápidamente a la niña en el asiento de copiloto, abrió su puerta y se adentró junto a la niña a la vieja casa de su madre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Amae es un verbo que en pocas palabras quiere decir "Desear depender de la benevolencia de otros"**_

 _ ****La anatomía de la dependencia es un libro de un autor japonés llamado Takeo Doi en el cual maneja una necesidad únicamente Japonesa de confiar y depender sumisamente de alguna persona. (Usualmente el que se da Padre-hijo)**_

 **Bueno, bueno. Si aún no saben de qué serie me base para este Fic pues… no lo sé. Hahaha si no lo saben aún, apuesto mil yenes a que en el siguiente capítulo todos lo descubren (o al menos quien lo ha visto) hahaha**

 **PD: Si no lo saben este capítulo lo inicie en el capítulo 11 de viaje remoto tal cual había dicho y lo termine en el capítulo 12 pero hasta ahora es cuando me atrevo a publicarlo...(siento que me adentro a aguas que antes no había navegado, sin curso y sin experiencia, solo espero no terminar hundiéndome)**

 **Hahahaha tomaré muchas ideas del Manga/anime "detective conan" Claro, solo que a mi manera y con un detective tan guapo como Ren-sama (Si, no resistí el decírselos... ahora les debo a todos mil yenes D: ) Mejor les mando unos pastelitos de chocolate va?**

 **Espero saber sus opiniones ¡EN verdad necesito saberlas! Hahaha :3**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto Hika &cerebro-chan**


	2. Caso 2

_**JioWJÑ HS Hola….!**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, como sea, les cuento al final del capítulo. Me agrada mucho que hayan tomado la historia de buen grado y como fue una de las historias que elegí la actualizare 5 días. Probablemente no pueda hacerlo mañana pero el domingo es seguro que actualice.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno. Gracias por aceptar esta historia y tengo tanto sueño que me acabo de despertar después de haberme dormido sobre el escritorio…. Bueno**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Mentira 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ren no había dormido nada atendiendo a la pequeña niña y se descubrió de muy mal humor cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojos, hubiera sido más sencillo llamar a un doctor que se encargara de ella o simplemente informar a la policía, el inspector Takarada le debía demasiados favores como para que se hubiera negado al cuidado de la pequeña.

Pero algo lo detuvo en primera instancia de hacer una y la otra cosa.

En cuanto había entrado a la casa con el pequeño bulto entre los brazos había corrido hasta su habitación completamente preocupado, podía sentir a la niña temblar incontrolablemente a causa de una fuerte fiebre y por lo empapada que se encontraba.

Había dejado a la niña pelirroja en su cama, busco rápidamente un cambio de ropa y jalo del interior de su guardarropa un cobertor que desde que era niño no había usado ni tampoco se había desecho de el pero sabía que era lo más cálido que tenía a la mano.

Pero al encender la pequeña lámpara de noche al lado de la cama se quedó petrificado.

Su cama empezaba a mostrar una pequeña mancha carmesí que se iba extendiendo poco a poco debajo de la niña. Completamente aterrado observo mejor su aspecto andrajoso de ropas destrozadas y pudo observar algo que había pasado por alto, algo que no debió de haber ignorado.

Ya no había tiempo ni de llamar a un doctor, descubrió que la sangre manaba de una herida en la sien de la pequeña.

Rápidamente la curo y molesto se preguntó del quien le haría algo así a una simple niña, últimamente la estadística de maltrato familiar había ido en aumento pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que habían hecho para que una pequeña niña saliera huyendo probablemente de su hogar.

La niña gruño entre sueños y fue con más cuidado en su tarea de atenderla. Se había olvidado por completo el avisar a alguien más de lo ocurrido y había pasado toda la noche bajando la fiebre que había remetido un poco al pasar la madrugada y se había desvanecido al llegar la mañana.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos él se encontraba tomando un café sentado frente a la cama y casi tira la taza de sorpresa cuando la pequeña se levantó con un brusco movimiento aventando con sus pequeñas manos el gran cobertor que la cubría.

La niña aun asustada no noto que a pocos pasos se encontraba la orilla de la gran cama y Ren no pudo advertirla a tiempo. La niña cayó al duro suelo y soltó una maldición que sorprendió a Ren.

Ren se levantó para socorrer a la pequeña que luchaba con una parte del cobertor que se había atorado en sus pies. En cuanto vio a Ren dejo de forcejear y nuevamente intento alejarse del chico.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño.

La niña lo fulmino con la mirada

-No te acerques.

Ren hizo caso, lo último que quería era que la pequeña entrara en pánico y se pusiera a gritar. Aun así no podía evitar estar sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había escuchado a una niña soltar exclamaciones como esas ni mucho menos su mirada era como una niña. Tal vez era la muerta del dolor que la pequeña había sufrido o ¿acaso era algo más?

-Llamare a la policía para que localicen a tus padres, fue peligroso estar caminando sola en la noche. Has tenido suerte de que te encontrara.

La niña lo miro un poco preocupada.

-No pu…quiero regresar a casa.

A Ren no le pasó desapercibido aquel titubeo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te paso algo malo?

Ren intento acercarse nuevamente a la niña y cuando este coloco su mano en su pequeño hombro ella se apartó como si tuviera peste.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Bueno, es mi casa…

-No.

La niña camino de un lado a otro, observándolo todo.

-¿En dónde estoy?

Ren lo comprendió y le pareció extraño, muy extraño. No le respondió, a cada segundo tenía un presentimiento extraño, algo no andaba bien con la niña. Era un simple presentimiento y usualmente buscaría algún hecho, alguna afirmación antes de tomar medidas, pero en esta ocasión se dejó llevar y coloco una máscara frente a la extraña niña, que para nada se comportaba como una niña.

Podía equivocarse y enfrentarse ante la dura realidad de un niño afectado, en ese caso estaría cometiendo un grave error pero en su interior sabía que no era así.

Lo volvió a intentar empezando por explicarle lo básico a la niña.

-Tranquila, te encontré frente a mi puerta cuando llegue a casa del trabajo. Luche contra la fiebre que tenías por andar de forma descuidada bajo la lluvia y también cure tu… cure la herida en tu cabeza.

La niña lo miro extrañada pero no lo miraba con curiosidad, sino como si tratara de encontrar algo en el joven que ella no alcanzaba a comprender pero al menos ella sabía que él no mentía.

Kyoko se sintió tranquila, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y no le quitaba el ojo al joven frente a él, podía ser cualquier persona y no confiaba en él.

Podía ser algún cómplice de quien la había atacado y solo estaba jugando con ella o podría ser verdad que el joven había actuado de buena fe y la había ayudado.

Pero no creía en una ni en otra cosa, ningún joven a su edad llevaría a su casa a una niña que hubiera encontrado extraviada, lo usual hubiera sido que la llevaran a la policía.

En cierta forma estaba contenta por ese hecho ya que aun desconocía cuanto había conseguido alejarse y temía que aun estuviera demasiado cerca de la prefectura de Shizuoka.

Kyoko volvió a mirar al joven y este a su vez la miro, no le gustaba su mirada como si analizara cada gesto que hacía, eso lo desacreditaba como un cómplice aunque con cierta ironía pensó que ambos analizaban al otro.

-Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren.

-¿Co..cómo?

Kyoko se sorprendió y a Ren no le pasó desapercibido su gesto. Trato de inmediato de eliminarlo de su rostro pero la situación se iba haciendo cada vez más y más extraña. Más insostenible.

Kyoko conocía ese nombre, ¿Quién en su mundo no lo conocía? Era un detective juvenil importante de Tokyo. ¡Había corrido bajo la lluvia desde Shizuoka hasta Tokyo! Se alegró al menos de que no conociera a nadie de Tokyo, estaba a salvo, por el momento.

-Es de cortesía decir tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Mo…

Kyoko pensó a toda velocidad. No era para nada conveniente que Tsuruga Ren conociera su nombre, era muy improbable pero existía la posibilidad de que él alguna vez hubiera escuchado de ella o de su familia pero al menos el inspector Fuwa era alguien conocido.

-¿Mo?

-Momoka Mei.

-Bien Mei-chan, parece que te encuentras bien. Y ya es tarde, tomaremos alguna comida y te llevare a algún lugar en donde encuentren a tus padres.

Kyoko no dijo nada más y empezó a seguir a Ren, le llevaría por el momento la corriente, debía salir de ahí.

La casa era amplia y estaba bien iluminada. Kyoko observaba todo, no había mucha diferencia a su casa respecto a las cosas cotidianas que veía solo que en el caso de su casa Sho siempre dejaba las cosas regadas por cualquier parte por lo que siempre estaba en desorden. Al contrario la casa del joven se encontraba limpia y ordenada.

-¿Y tu familia?

Kyoko empezaba a tratar de imitar el tono infantil e inocente de cualquier niño y parecía que había funcionado pero Ren no respondió de inmediato.

-Vivo solo.

Ren se adentró a la cocina y con maestría empezó a cortar frutas que con suerte tenía guardadas en el refrigerador, lo único que parecía tener. Usualmente no comía en casa y en verdad era una suerte que las frutas se encontraran en buen estado.

Cuando termino encontró a Mei sentada observando todo con curiosidad, dejo los platos en la mesa y la chica dio las gracias antes de empezar a comer.

-Tienes muchos libros.

-¿Te gustan los libros?

La niña asintió, realmente estaba fascinada, en casa de los Fuwa había bastantes libros pero eran pocos a comparación de lo que podía observar ahí. Había libros por todas partes, cubriendo las paredes, los muebles incluso había algunos que no habían encontrado ningún lugar y se encontraban en hileras en el suelo.

-Me temo que no serán libros que te gusten.

-¿Por qué no?

Kyoko levanto el mentón a modo de reto ¿acaso la creía estúpida? Oh, error. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y miro su plato con recelo. Debía recordarse que tenía el cuerpo de un niño ¿a qué clase de niño le interesarían esa clase de libros?

Fue la primera vez que odio de verdad tener la apariencia de un niño, lo que hubiera dado por darles una hojeada al menos…

-Si quieres camino a la comisaria pasamos a comprarte un libro.

Ren sonrió a la niña dándole ánimos, realmente ya no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-¿Por qué vamos a la comisaria….acaso he hecho algo malo?

Kyoko fingió tristeza y parecía que le había salido bien. Empezaba a creer que estar en ese lugar sería una buena opción. Podría estar al corriente de todo y al mismo tiempo se encontraba bastante alejada de Kyoko, su hogar.

-No has hecho nada malo pero debemos encontrar a tus padres, deben estar preocupados.

-No quiero ir con mis padres.

-Pero debes ir con ellos.

Kyoko busco desesperadamente una excusa, cualquier cosa que la ayudaran pero a su mente solo le venía una neblina que empezaba a nublarle los pensamientos.

-Me quiero quedar aquí.

Ren volvió a sorprenderse, era como la quinta vez que esa niña iba en contra de lo que pensaba. La miro un poco con lastima, empezó realmente a creer que se trataba de un caso de maltrato familiar. Con mayor urgencia debía llevar a la niña a la comisaria.

Y así había hecho pese a las réplicas de Mei que lo miraba ceñuda.

-Así que la encontraste frente a tu casa ¿Ren porque no la llevaste al hospital?

-No lo sé, no note que tan mal se encontraba hasta que ya estaba en la casa y después solo quise curarla.

-Bien, bien. Lo entiendo, solo la próxima vez que encuentres a una niña perdida no la lleves a tu casa, es demasiado aun para ti.

Ren le sonrió a Lory, estaba molesto con el pero al menos lo estaba ayudando, había encargado a dos detectives que se hicieran cargo de la niña, esta comía tranquilamente un helado sentada en un banco mientras los dos detectives le hacían preguntas.

Ren no podía escucharlo pero si podía observar sus gestos a través de los vidrios de la oficina de Lory, parecía que no lograban obtener nada de ella. Uno de los detectives se acercó hasta ellos y confirmo lo que sospechaba.

Lory dijo que siguieran intentándolo mientras contactaba con alguien más capacitado.

-Por cierto Ren, Yashiro estaba buscándote, dijo que se pasaría en un rato por aquí.

-Agh, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Una fiesta?

-¿Por qué se empeña tanto en hacer que socialice..?

-Ren, Yashiro se preocupa por ti, al menos agradece que te soporte haciendo esas pequeñas cosas por él. Además realmente te hace falta hacer amigos.

Ren no lo admitía pero estaba feliz con su amigo y termino esperándolo en la comisaria.

Yashiro no tardó en llegar como un huracán reclamándole por haberle colgado la llamada y no avisarle nada, se había preocupado.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿feliz?

-Por supuesto que no grandísimo idiota. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Venga ya, no fue nada. Vámonos.

Ren se giró hacia Lory.

-Gracias, ¿puedo confiártela?

-Hare lo que este en mis manos para hacerla llegar a sus padres.

-En cuanto lo consigas primero investiga a la familia.

Lory asintió y Ren junto a Yashiro salieron de la oficina. Ren estaba por salir de la comisaria cuando sintió un ligero tacleo.

Con una ligera sospecha de que ocurriría se hinco para quedar a la altura de Mei quien lo miraba ofendida.

-¡Me ibas a abandonar!

-Tienes que quedarte aquí, ellos en…

-¡No! ¡No voy a ir con mis padres! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola!

Mei se abrazó a Ren y empezó a causarse lágrimas, debía sonar más convincente pero le fue difícil por la vergüenza que sentía.

Los dos detectives que le habían estado preguntando cosas intentaron alejarla de Ren pero ella pataleaba y volvía a aferrarse al chico.

-Ya, tranquila. Ellos te cuidaran

-¡No!

Por fin pudo ponerse a llorar, encontrando el punto adecuado había obligado a su mente a sentir tristeza y de pronto se vio llorando de verdad. Empezó a llorar por la mala suerte y lo descuidada que había sido, por lo que probablemente nunca en su vida volvería a tener y lo mucho que había perdido.

Todo por sus descuidos.

Dejo fluir ese sentimiento y sus propios llantos de niña la aturdieron y le trajeron recuerdos del pasado que oprimieron más su corazón.

Ren no sabía qué hacer, Mei había pasado de la negación al llanto y se aferraba a él con sus pequeños brazos. Ren sintió una profunda tristeza y levanto a la niña en modo protector. Con una mano la sostenía y con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos para calmarla.

La niña poco a poco fue calmando su llanto hasta que solo daba pequeños hipos de vez en cuando, aún seguía aferrada al cuello de Ren y parecía no querer soltarse a toda costa.

Intentaron de verías formas hacer que Mei se quedara pero no consiguieron y al sexto intento de separar a la niña de Ren este se rindió.

-Está bien, vendrás conmigo. ¿Lory hay algún problema?

Lory dudo un momento pero negó al no encontrarlo, podía hasta ser de ayuda aunque al joven le causaría problemas.

-Mei-chan, ¿podrías ir con Yashiro?, debo decirle algo a Takarada-san

La niña asintió y en cuanto Ren la dejo en el suelo corrió hasta quedar al lado de quien este le había señalado como Yashiro. Kyoko se aferró ahora a él por si era una treta por parte de todos para alejarla de Ren pero no fue nada así.

Kyoko suspiro con indignación, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso y estaba completamente avergonzada. Se alegraba de tener el cuerpo de un niño.

Ren le dijo rápidamente a Lory que se encargaría de obtener información de la niña y de igual forma Lory haría lo mismo.

Kyoko no noto cuando Ren había regresado y soltó un ligero grito cuando este la levanto nuevamente. Kyoko se sonrojo por completo pero enterró la cabeza entre su cuello para que no la descubriera. Eso sería aún más vergonzoso.

Los tres salieron de la comisaria, el clima era bueno y el viento era refrescante.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Yashiro miro con curiosidad a Kyoko, este le cayó bien enseguida a la chica. No la miraba como Ren, el simplemente era realmente amistoso.

-Soy Momoka Mei

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Yashiro se expandía.

-¿Por qué a él si le sonríes y a mí solo me miras de mala manera?

Kyoko no respondió pero volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Ren, este frunció el ceño y gruño rindiéndose.

-oye ¿En qué fecha me habías dicho lo de la fiesta?

Ahora fue el turno de Yashiro para mirarlo mal.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ni siquiera has visto la invitación!

-Lo siento, pase toda la noche cuidando de ella.

-No te excuses en una niña, ¡La invitación la envié hace días!

Ren trataba de buscar algo que lo salvara de Yashiro, era una molestia cuando se molestaba. Al menos había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Yashiro, tendrás que perdonarme…

-No Ren, lo juraste…o me prometiste que lo jurarías.

-Si pero…

-¿Fiesta? ¡Me gustan las fiestas!

Kyoko empezaba a disfrutarlo, se notaba a leguas que al pelinegro no le agradaba la idea de asistir a la fiesta de la que hablaban y ella supuso que la usaría como escudo pero no se lo permitiría.

-¿Ves?, Mei-chan quiere venir también.

-¿Podemos ir?

Kyoko miro con ojos suplicantes a Ren y este suspiro afirmando.

Kyoko mostro una sonrisa lobuna que no pasó desapercibida por ambos hombres pero ninguno dijo nada.

Entre platicas y risas Yashiro termino separándose de ellos Kyoko recordaba bien el camino que habían tomado para llegar a la comisaria y no era el mismo que estaban recorriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Voy a vengarme pequeña traviesa. No creas que no note como sonreíste, hiciste treta con Yashiro para obligarme a ir a la fiesta.

Kyoko lo miro inocente pero Ren no se tragó su gesto.

Siguieron caminando, Ren aún no bajaba a la pequeña, Kyoko debía recordarse constantemente de no hacer ningún gesto de hastió, cualquier niño estaría feliz de que lo cargaran pero ella empezaba a incomodarse.

Kyoko descubrió que la venganza de Ren no consistía en nada relativamente malo.

Caminaron por el centro comercial hasta llegar a una tienda para niños.

-¿Me vas a recompensar por haberte hecho ir a la fiesta?

Kyoko realmente no lo entendía.

-No tienes ropa y no puedes ir mañana vestida de esa forma. El castigo será que llevaras o que yo elija.

Kyoko siguió sin comprender pero siguió llevándole la corriente. Ren la había hecho vestirse ya más de 20 conjuntos de ropa y estaba más que harta de todo aquello.

-Sí, creo que también te quedaría este y este también…oh este es demasiado lindo aun para ti…No este color no me gusta…

Ren iba señalando los vestidos y las dependientas se encargaban de traer sin pérdida de tiempo la ropa que el joven elegía.

Cuando Ren estaba por dar una segunda ronda de nuevos vestidos con volantes ridículos ella no pudo más.

-¡Basta! No es necesario que me pruebe tanta ropa…solo elige una y ya podremos ir a casa por favor.

Kyoko lo miraba con un mohín, Ren sonrió complacido, esa era su verdadera venganza y había conseguido ganar.

Ren volvió a llamar a la dependienta y le pidió que le embolsara las primeras 10 prendas que la niña se había puesto al principio.

Ahora si Kyoko lo miro completamente furiosa y corriendo hasta él le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla, Ren solo rio por el vago intento de la niña por hacerlo sufrir y por segunda vez Kyoko odio de verdad tener el cuerpo de una niña.

Siempre que Sho la molestaba esta le pegaba y el no volvió a acercársele en días enteros.

Pero ahora ya no funcionaba, ni tampoco escucharía nunca más sus quejidos al sobarse o el verlo rodar de la risa cuando ella conseguía hacerlo feliz.

Kyoko volvió a ponerse triste y trato con todas sus fuerzas ocultarlo, nuevamente las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella pero no lo permitiría, esta vez no. Se consideraba alguien fuerte pero perder la familia que por primera vez había tenido le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Al menos cuando su madre la había abandonado ella realmente no sintió el peso de su marcha ya que en general no estaban juntas ni se hablaban, mucho menos, ella no le tenía cariño ni confianza como se la tenía a los Fuwa.

Kyoko empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida sin esperar al joven que se apresuraba a pagar las compras, Kyoko deseo que le saliera en un ojo de la cara* y empezó a caminar sin dirección.

AL poco tiempo, o lo que creyó poco tiempo, descubrió que Ren no la había seguido y estaba perdida. No sintió la soledad y continuo caminando sin cuidado, cayó al suelo al chocar contra un hombre fornido que soltó una maldición al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones.

Kyoko sintió un extraño presentimiento y noto el porqué. El hombre frente a ella no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones, completamente nervioso. Kyoko sintió el peligro y se levantó para echarse a correr pero fue demasiado tarde.

El gran hombre la levanto cuando ella ya se ponía en pie y la levanto aún más por el cuello de su camisa, Kyoko pataleo y grito. Se retorcía en todas direcciones tratando de soltarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Maldita niña estate quieta!

Kyoko observo como personas se cerraban a su alrededor y su atacante se sintió en peligro. Kyoko dejo de moverse pero no dejaba de gritar que la soltara.

Aterrada se quedó completamente quieta cuando el hombre saco una pistola, Kyoko trato de advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde.

Su captor no lo vio venir pero ella sí, el gran hombre soltó un disparo al aire que la dejo sorda por unos instantes pero no era necesario escuchar el vidrio crujir ni los gritos de las personas mientras corrían para ponerse a salvo.

Kyoko maldijo al estúpido hombre mientras cerraba los ojos mientras esperaba el estrepito del gran vidrio del techo dirigirse hacia ellos.

.

.

.

 _ ***Es una expresión que usamos en México para decir que algo es muy costoso ¿En sus países se usan?**_

 _ **Hahaha hoy fui demasiado tranquila con esto del suspenso, pero no esperen lo mismo para el siguiente capítulo, muajajaja, ando un tanto extrañada teniendo que leer sobre cosas como el rigor mortis o haciéndole preguntas a una amiga sobre la clase de elementos químicos que pueden matarte (está haciendo servicio social en un laboratorio de química) o leyéndome las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (aunque ya con anterioridad era una fan de Poirot sobre esto del misterio)**_

 _ **Quería empezar esto de los 10 días de actualizaciones seguidas pero mis padres me tomaron por sorpresa y tomamos un pequeño viaje**_

 _ **Me aferre también a la idea de actualizar primero Aura Oscura pero mientras más me adentraba a la historia menos me acordaba de los detalles por lo que primero debo reconstruir bien los hechos antes de lanzarme nuevamente en ella. Pero en cuanto acabe los 5 capítulos de No need to know seguiré con esta.**_

 _ **Bueno sigo muriendo de sueño…. Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir.**_

 _ **Hahaha creen que Yashiro consiga hacer que Ren valla a la fiesta?**_

 _ **Yo apuesto que…Yashiro debería amarrar a Ren y llevarlo a la fuerza. Kyoko podría ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Jajajaja me quedo con esa imagen para dormir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan**_


	3. Caso 3

_**Holaaaa. … :3 iba a actualizar ayer pero…. Antier… el domingo pero ya llegue muy tarde del viaje con mis padres…**_

 _ **Bueno es oficial, esto es taaan divertido pero tan laborioso… hahaha espero se "diviertan leyendo" como yo lo hice al escribirlo… (Pronto descubrirán el porqué de "") hahaha**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura….**_

 _ **Hika &crebro-chan**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Caso 3**

 _ **Verdades**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La mujer caminaba de forma natural por los pasillos, en el final, al doblar hacia la derecha en la esquina y abrir la puerta encontraría su pequeña oficina, era un lugar escondido pero era reconfortante. Casi se sentía en casa cuando se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba de forma agradecida el cálido café que su compañero le llevaba por las mañanas.

Era agradable.

Un tanto distraída se sobaba un hombro que se había lastimado cuando en la entrada del pasillo había visto correr a un gran hombre, seguramente con prisas no se había detenido a disculparse pero para ella era normal ver personas correr en ese pequeño pasillo que conectaba distintas oficinas.

Introdujo la llave en el orificio de la cerradura y escucho como esta abrió, era natural que estuviera cerrado, era ella la encargada de abrir por las tardes. Un trabajo nocturno como aquel era agotador pero la paga era buena y el bullicio del centro comercial era agradable.

Empujo la puerta como pudo, llevaba la otra mano ocupada entre papeles y su bolso pero la puerta no cedió. Extrañada, la mujer empujo con mayor fuerza la puerta, Al aplicarle toda su fuerza la puerta abrió mostrando un interior oscuro.

La mujer tanteo la pared en búsqueda del interruptor, sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar a el cuándo sus pies tropezaron con algún objeto tirado descuidadamente y termino aterrizando de forma dolorosa en el suelo, soltó una maldición cuando noto que había soltado los papeles y los escuchaba caer. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, le costaría mucho trabajo ordenar todo de nuevo y no tenía mucho tiempo para ello.

Se levantó con pesadez sacudiendo su ropa, volvió a tantear la pared y su mano por fin encontró el interruptor. La luz la cegó por unos instantes, bajo la mirada para observar el relajo de papeles que de seguro se había hecho pero quedo completamente aterrada.

Su grito resonó por todo el pasillo.

.

.

.

Haba sido un completo idiota, había bajado la guardia cuando aún no había pasado la tormenta.

No había supuesto la verdadera intención de Mei para alejarse de él.

¿O se había perdido?

Había pensado en ir a informes para que dieran un anuncio y la niña supiera en donde encontrarlo en el caso de que ella se hubiese perdido, pero ¿si realmente ella había escapado? ¿Qué haría ahora?

Estaba preocupada por ella, había sentido en su mirada varias mentiras sobre lo que le había dicho pero había sentido en su desgarrador llanto el fino sentimiento de la tristeza, eso había sido real.

Continuo caminando entre el gentío natural de un centro comercial en la tarde. Observo a una madre con sus hijos y vio el amor que le brindaba a los pequeños ¿Mei también había sentido el amor maternal?

Sacudió su cabeza, no había momento para distraerse, pensó en todos los posibles caminos que la pequeña hubiera recorrido y preguntando a varias personas había terminado llegando a un lugar con una agradable fuente. Se empezó a adentrar en el lugar pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brazo caer sobre su hombro.

No sabía que tan nervioso estaba hasta que sintió la necesidad de defenderse de quien fuese que lo había detenido. Pero al girarse bruscamente se encontró con el inspector Takarada.

-Tranquilo, ¿te encuentras bien Ren?

-No…

Ren volvió a mirar a los alrededores, Mei debía de estar en alguna parte y ya casi había buscado en todos los lugares. Estaba preocupado. Volvió a suspirar y se fijó en el hombre frente a él ¿Qué hacía el inspector Takarada ahí? ¿Había algún problema? Demonios, debía encontrar a Mei.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dime, tal vez podremos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-¿A ocurrido algo inspector?

-Una mujer ha encontrado a su compañero de trabajo muerto, Hemos estado buscando a un hombre grande, aproximadamente de unos 30 años, al parecer llevaba un traje azul marino…

-Inspector ¿qué le hace creer que el hombre sigue dentro de la plaza?

-Hemos revisado las cámaras de vigilancia de las salidas y no hemos encontrado a nadie saliendo con aquellas características.

-¿Fue la misma mujer quien fue testigo del hombre?

-Si así es, iba camino a su cuarto de oficina cuando el hombre paso corriendo empujándola. EL lo único que tenemos, el asesinato acababa de producirse, la mujer estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el propio criminal.

-¿Cómo fue que….? Agh, lo siento inspector no tengo tiempo para esto…

-Valla, por primera vez pones algo enfrente de una investigación ¿Detective-kun?

-No, ¡Sí!...Perdí de vista a Mei-chan y estoy muy preocupado…

-¿Cómo de que perdiste de vista a la niña?

-Si… solo me descuide unos segundos y ya no estaba por ninguna parte…

-Entiendo…La buscaremos a ella también.

-Gracias Lory-san… en cuanto la encuentre iré a echar un vistazo a ver si encuentro algo…

El inspector asintió y rápidamente se dio la vuelta mientras marcaba con su celular, Ren de igual forma siguió caminando quedándole en claro que la niña no estaba cerca de ahí, mientras caminaba escucho revuelto entre las personas, su curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó hasta el lugar abriéndose paso entre el resto de las personas que había formado un circulo en torno a algo.

Ren aún no conseguía salir de entre el tumulto de personas cuando estas empezaron a alejarse completamente asustados.

-Tiene a una niña…

-¡Corre!

-¿Eh? ¿Un arma? ¡Corre!

-Llamen a la policía.

Ren empezó a empujar a los demás con mayor brusquedad pero en aquel momento a nadie le importo, iba en sentido contrario a los demás pero sabía que se encontraría con algo que no le gustaría.

Sabía que había encontrado a Mei.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar entre brazos y cuerpos a un gran hombre vestido de traje azul marino y a algo que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Maldijo en silencio, también había encontrado al sospechoso de Lory.

Empezó a rodear al sujeto cuando escucho el atronador relámpago de un disparo y se olvidó por completo de lo que hacía, por unos instantes el mundo se le fue al suelo pero su corazón volvió a latir cuando descubrió que el sospechoso había disparado al aire.

Un momento.

Ren escucho claramente como el vidrio sobre él se quebró a causa del disparo y maldijo de forma audible. Eso complicaría las cosas.

Empezó a correr en dirección al criminal, lo detendría como diera lugar pero lo importante ahora era rescatar a Mei. Ren chocaba con las personas que huían despavoridas, hacían bien. Él era el único loco que se dirigía hacia el peligro.

Ya estaba a unos metros cuando el vidrio cedió y empezó a caer a grandes pedazos precipitándose sobre ellos. Cuando el hombre había descubierto el efecto de su inocente disparo soltó a la pequeña y empezó a correr hacia un techo cercano para cubrirse.

Kyoko sintió como caía fuertemente al suelo, distraída de lo que ocurría a su alrededor no se preparó para la caída y sintió un dolor atravesar su tobillo.

Sabía que no lo conseguiría y empezaba a cubrirse la cabeza cuando sintió un fuerte cuerpo tacleándola, ambos cayeron por el suelo rodando. Ren cubría a Kyoko con todo su cuerpo y había intentado alejarse con aquella caída lo más que pudo del epicentro de la colisión.

Escucho los grandes pedazos de cristal estrellándose a sus lados y como esos pedazos se convertían en más y más pequeños mientras rebotaban hasta que perdían fuerza.

Ren gruño por lo bajo cuando sintió algunos de esos cristales rebotando contra su cuerpo y arañándolo, sintió como Mei dejo de oponer fuerza y el de igual manera perdió la consciencia.

.

.

.

La oscuridad la rodeaba, la oscuridad de ese día, sus ojos cerrados sin poder obligarlos a ver. Ver lo que había ocurrido, su cuerpo ardía y su mente no podía encontrar ninguna salida.

Probablemente la había atrapado o simplemente la había matado.

¿Recorría entonces el camino a la muerte?

No, no debería de ser tan doloroso.

O tal vez si.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse con fuerza pero ni siquiera encontró su boca para gritar del dolor que sentía.

Su cuerpo ardía y juraría que temblaba incontrolablemente.

"un veneno"

Eso había alcanzado a escuchar del hombre que la había atacado y ahora entendía que había sido envenenada.

Un nuevo dolor más intenso se apodero de todo su cuerpo, no resistió más y se dejó caer a su supuesta muerte.

.

.

.

Intento moverse desesperadamente, nuevamente oscuridad, la oscuridad le aterraba, la oscuridad le traía el dolor de aquella noche de recuerdo.

Cuando había despertado se había sorprendido, realmente había creído que había sido asesinada pero no había sido así. Había intentado aquella noche levantarse sin mucho éxito, sentía el cuerpo pesado y ¿Todo se veía más grande de lo normal? ¿Efectos secundarios del supuesto veneno que la habían obligado a tomar?

Recordaba que se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando había descubierto que en realidad las cosa seguían como siempre estaban, era ella quien se había… ¿Encogido?

Había buscado algún lugar donde poder observar lo que su mente y sentimiento le decían.

Llego a una puerta de una pastelería con un vidrio reflejante que recordaba y suprimió un grito de terror.

Miro su reflejo en aquel lugar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Era ella, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo.

Era ella, su mismo cabello anaranjado, sus extraños ojos miel casi dorados y con la misma intensidad que recordaba…solo que…

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Llevo su pequeña mano a la cara, debía sentir que era real y no imaginaciones suyas. Era ella pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. Ahora era como cuando tenía 7 años.

Recordó que esa noche había deseado con una fuerza demencial correr a salvaguardarse con la realidad que conocía, correr con su hermano y que este le dijera que era una loca por imaginarse cosas así pero no lo había hecho.

Esa noche había tomado una decisión, había cambiado su vida y lo abandonaría todo por respuestas y para regresar a la normalidad si es que fuera posible. Así había sido como había caminado sin parar y como había caído frente a la casa de Tsuruga Ren.

Cierto.

Olvido todo lo que estaba pensando. La oscuridad de aquel día había sido fría y aterradora además de dolorosa, pero la oscuridad en la que se encontraba era todo lo contrario, cálida y cómoda solo que asfixiante ¿asfixiante?

Intento moverse sin éxito, un flashazo le recordó todo lo que había olvidado momentáneamente.

El hombre con la pistola. Los vidrios y su sonido al caer. Tsuruga Ren en su rescate.

Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko intento patalear para salir debajo del cuerpo inmóvil de Tsuruga-san, sentía el suelo resbaloso y sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa, casi podía ver el rojo de la sangre en la oscuridad.

Cuando por fin pudo ver un pequeño rayo de luz se escabullo por ahí y salió debajo de uno de los brazos de Tsuruga-san, hizo una mueca al recargarse sobre un pedazo de vidrio que fue a clavársele, ahora al suelo se juntaba su sangre.

Miro a Ren en búsqueda de heridas y suspiro al observar que solo eran rasguños a excepción dos grandes incisiones que tenía el joven en los brazos, de ahí era de donde manaba la mayor cantidad de sangre.

Kyoko enseguida fue a taponera las heridas, por muy pequeñas que fueran aun podían hacer que se desangrara o causarle problemas cuando despertara.

Escucho otros sonidos a su alrededor pero no les prestó atención, estaba preocupada y no podía negarlo. Tampoco podía negar que el joven se había preocupado por ella y la había salvado.

-¡Ren!

Kyoko escucho el grito y observo al inspector Takarada corriendo hacia ellos, girándose un poco descubrió al hombre de la pistola en el suelo siendo sometido por dos de los detectives que la habían estado cuestionando en la comisaria.

-Mei-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kyoko asintió, estaba aturdida. Kyoko vio a una pequeña mujer ¿o era una joven? Correr hacia ellos.

-¡Inspector! Ya he llamado a los paramédicos, no tardaran en llegar.

El inspector asintió y se arrodillo apartando con cuidado a la niña que no dejaba de hacer presión cosa que le impresiono a Takarada pero no dijo nada por el momento y paso a hacer el mismo papel que estaba haciendo la pequeña impidiendo que Ren perdiera más sangre.

Kyoko dejo que el hombre se encargara, al final Ren parecía tener una buena relación con el inspector. Kyoko no confiaba en los policías.

Cuando Ren despertó se encontró dentro de una ambulancia, agradeció que o estuviera en movimiento pues eso significaba que no tenía heridas que requirieran ser tratadas en un hospital.

Al levantarse sobre sus codos noto una ligera punzada en su brazo izquierdo pero lo ignoro, buscaba a Mei, ¿La niña estaba herida? Rogaba para que no fuera así.

-Parece que has despertado Ren.

-¡Inspector! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Mei se encuentra bien?

-Tranquilo, una cosa a la vez. Puedes relajarte, solo sufriste unos cuantos rasguños y dos heridas de un cuidado mayor pero no llego a gravedad, atrapamos al sospechoso y ahora mismo lo están interrogando. Mei-chan está siendo cuidada por Jelly después de que la trataran.

-¿Entonces si resulto herida?

-Solo fue un pequeño corte en la mano, parece ser que se clavó un vidrio y se torció el tobillo pero se recuperara pronto

Kyoko caminaba apresuradamente, la detective era agradable, no podía negarlo además de linda pero ahora mismo estaba preocupad por Ren.

Había corrido un poco y había escuchado como Jelly Woods le pedía que fuera más lento, la niña la había dejado atrás y ya rodeaba la ambulancia para mirar en su interior.

Escucho la voz de Ren y suspiro de alivio.

Los dos hombres la escucharon correr y detuvieron su charla cosa que no pasó desapercibida Kyoko, algo estaban escondiendo.

-¡Mei! Me alegra sabes que te encuentras bien.

Kyoko no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo lo haría un niño que acababa de vivir algo así? Algo era seguro, estaba feliz de ver al joven despierto.

-¡Tsuruga-san!

Ren se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que la niña lo llamaba por su nombre y no solo le decía "él", Mei se paró enfrente al joven y bajando la cabeza le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, Kyoko estaba en verdad agradecida. Había arriesgado su vida para protegerla.

-Tranquila Mei…me prometí que te protegería de todo aquello que quisiera dañarte y mantendré mi promesa. Ven aquí, me dijeron que te heriste la mano ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Y lo del tobillo?

Kyoko se acercó y dejo que el joven revolviera sus cabellos.

-Eras muy pesado. Cuando Salí no vi un vidrio y me recargue en él, fue culpa mía y lo otro… caí mal cuando ese hombre me soltó.

El inspector se volvió a sorprender, era la primera vez que Mei respondía a laguna cosa que le preguntaran. Ren continuo al verse satisfecho.

-No fue tu culpa….ahora si dime…

Kyoko sintió un cambio en el ambiente y trago duro al ver a Ren, estaba enojado, podía sentirlo a pesar de que el joven conservaba su sonrisa…

-¿Cómo es que te alejaste de mí? ¿Cómo fue que ese hombre te tomo como su rehén?

-Yo…yo…me perdí…de pronto no vi a Tsuruga-san y solo seguí caminando…. Choque con ese hombre y….

Kyoko sintió como el enojo de Ren había disminuido aunque no había desaparecido.

-Está bien…Agh, solo prométeme que la próxima vez no te separaras de mi ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió.

El inspector le volvió a pedir a la detective que se volviera a llevar a Kyoko, esta asintió a regañadientes, probablemente hablarían de aquello que estaban escondiendo.

Cuando ambos hombres salieron hablaban sobre como regresar a un lugar y mirar más detalladamente algo.

Kyoko se interesó en eso pero la detective la llevaba en otra dirección.

Su curiosidad fue en aumento y se soltó de la mano de la detective.

Ren escucho como Jelly grito el nombre de Mei y se giró para ver a la niña correr hacia él.

-Mei-chan, debes quedarte con Jelly-san…

-¡No!

Kyoko bajo la cabeza mientras la sangre le subía al rostro de vergüenza. Su curiosidad era mucha.

-Mei…

-¡NO! Tú me acabas de decir que no me separe de ti y eso es lo que hare.

Kyoko se aferró al brazo de Ren como había hecho en la comisaria. Ren suspiro.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero prométeme que cuando te pida que te alejes con Jelly-san lo vas a hacer ¿Prometido?

Ren acerco su mano a ella con la mano en puño menos el pulgar estirado. Kyoko comprendió y ella hizo lo mismo entrelazando sus dedos meñiques a mono de promesa.

-Lo prometo.

Ren se dio por satisfecho y tomo la mano de Kyoko mientras se volvía a internar a la plaza.

-¿Ha dicho algo?

Ren le había preguntado al inspector cuando este había regresado de hacer una llamada. Lory negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue negándolo. Dice que él no tenía nada que ver pero se niega a decir algo más.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la plaza, la que correspondía a las oficinas, Kyoko empezaba comprender poco a poco sobre lo que hablaban Ren y el inspector, por lo que había entendido habían asesinado a alguien y el hombre que la había intentado usar como rehén era el principal sospechoso.

¿Pero porque llamar tanto la atención? ¿Por qué no buscar alguna otra salida?

Cuando se internaron a un grupo de policías que aguardaban detrás de cintas de no pasar una joven mujer se les acerco, Kyoko le calculo unos 25 años.

-Inspector ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que permanecer en este lugar?

-Lo siento mucho, pero es el único testigo de lo sucedido y aun necesitamos que siga declarando y ya que usted conocía a la víctima creo que podría ayudarnos. Permítame presentarle a Tsuruga Ren, detective. Nos ayudara con el caso.

-Ren, ella es Sora Natsuki quien fue testigo de todo y quien encuentro el cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío detective ¿Pero no acaso ya habían atrapado al culpable?

Ren se adelantó hasta quedar más cerca de la mujer, por consiguiente Kyoko lo siguió aun aferrado a su mano.

-Es nuestro principal sospechoso pero preferimos asegurarnos antes de proceder. ¿Usted era compañera de Yu Kasumi?

-Si, como ya se lo había mencionado a los detectives. Trabajaba con él para la misma empresa, solo nos encargábamos del papeleo y la organización de archivos.

-Ya veo, ¿Tienen mucho tiempo de estar trabajando en estas oficinas?

-Pues sí, ya teníamos bastante tiempo instalados aquí. Él siempre decía que le gustaba este lugar porque estaba muy a la vista.

-¿Alguna vez él fue atacado por alguien o tuvo problemas con alguien?

-Habían rumores que decían que se había metido contra una banda de pandilleros, el hombre al que atraparon ustedes y el inspector me enseño ya lo había visto algunas veces. Una vez los encontré peleándose pero no fue a más de palabras por lo que creí que solo era una broma pero ya veo que estaba equivocada y ahora el….

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de suprimir un gemido de dolor, no eran tan cercanos pero si le había afectado su muerte.

Del interior del pasillo se escucharon llantos desgarradores y al poco una mujer acompañada de dos policías salía por el mismo.

La detective Jelly se acercó a ellos y les explico que era Makino Honami, prometida de Yu Kasumi, Ren y Takarada se acercaron de inmediato, el primero intento consolar a la triste mujer logrando que dejara de llorar y se calmara.

A Ren le urgía mirar la escena del crimen, sentía que había algo que estaba ignorando, le había pedido a Mei que permaneciera al lado de Jelly pero al final no había accedido. Desde un principio había tratado de alejar de la niña del lugar ya que suponía que para un niño el ver el dolor de la muerte no sería nada bueno.

Al final y después de muchos intentos había conseguido que Mei se separara de él prometiéndole dulces y que no tardaría en regresar.

Cuando entro al cuarto se encontró con el cuerpo del joven Yu Kasumi, el inspector le había dicho que la hora de la muerte concordaba con unos pocos minutos antes de que Sora Satsuki intentara ingresar a la oficina según su declaración.

Según parecía, el culpable había entrado a la oficina, había golpeado a la víctima y después la había apuñalado creándole una muerte instantánea. Según esto, Yu Kasumi había intentado escribir el nombre de su asesino antes de morir.

Ren se acuclillo y noto las palabras escritas " _Shin_ " lo que concordaba con el hombre que había intentado llevarse a Mei como rehén quien insistía que no era el culpable, que el solo quería que le devolviera un dinero que le había pedido prestado.

Algos seguía pareciéndole muy extraño.

Por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, lo más probable es que hubiera quedado inconsciente entonces ¿Cómo consiguió escribir el nombre antes de que a los pocos minutos muriera desagrado?

No, Shin Kaoto no era el culpable de aquel asesinato. Además, la mujer Makino Honami le había parecido extraña algo en ella.

Salió de la oficina y regreso de nuevo con el inspector y el resto que aguardaban, Mei al verlo enseguida corrió hacia él, no le importaba mientras la niña no viera el cadáver.

-¿Makino Honami, cierto?

La hermosa mujer había asentido.

-¿Su prometido en algún momento menciono que tuviera algún problema?

-No nunca lo hizo, el me marco antes de que todo esto pasara y yo no conteste su llamada y ahora Yu esta…

La mujer volvió a soltar lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que es duro pero necesito que recuerde cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraño en su prometido.

La mujer asintió secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Sintió a Mei inquietarse un poco y colocarse detrás suyo, Ren la escucho murmura algo pero no distinguió lo que decía.

-¿Qué ocurre Mei-chan?

-Oh, na..nada… yo...

Kyoko sintió como Ren volvía a molestarse con ella, ugh ¿qué quería? ¡Solo fingía ser una niña!

-Recordé que una vez vi a mama llevar uno de esos folders pero no recuerdo para que eran …

Claro que se acordaba pero era lo único extraño que había visto en la mujer. Kyoko vio como Ren miro con curiosidad el extraño folder y vio como sus ojos brillaban en comprensión.

-Disculpe Honami-san… ¿Por qué trae un folder de Aflac*?

-Oh mi hermano me pidió mis documentos de la póliza de seguro…

-¿Su seguro de vida?

La mujer asintió sin importancia pero eso cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas.

-¿Dice que su hermano fue quien le pidió esos documentos?

-Sí, le llame hace unos momentos y dijo que venía en camino, no estaba muy lejos de aquí por lo que temo no tarde mucho más tiempo en llegar…Takeshi también ha de estar destrozado, Yu era el mejor amigo de Takeshi, fue de esa forma en que yo conocí a Yu y nos enamoramos y decidimos casarnos y ahora…

La pena volvió a apoderarse de la mujer pero Ren no necesitaba nada más, Kyoko lo había supuesto por ver la mirada en Ren, tan distinta y vivaz.

Ren se disculpó con la mujer y jalando a Mei pues se había olvidado que la niña se había vuelto a aferrar a su mano, llego con el inspector y le explico su teoría.

En cuanto llegaron a casa por la madrugada y completamente exhaustos Ren explico rápidamente a la niña cuál sería su nueva habitación en donde acomodaron rápidamente y de forma descuidada la nueva ropa de la niña.

Kyoko no dijo mucho después de eso, estaba temerosa a los pensamientos de Ren, después de haber resuelto el caso el inspector le había contado a Ren el como la niña había taponeado sus heridas, algo normal pero no para un niño de 6 años. Kyoko había sentido la mirada intensa de Ren como al primera vez que se habían visto como si el aun la estuviera valorando. De ahora en adelante debía ser más cuidadosa.

Kyoko dejo que Ren la arropara y la envolviera en las cobijas de la cama del cuarto de invitados y en cuanto se fue Ren dejo de fingir pero estaba muy cansada así que enseguida se quedó dormida soñando con la noche en que su vida había cambiado, el día que había vuelto a ser una niña y poco a poco sus sueños se tiñeron de sangre como en una pesadilla.

Ren fue hasta su habitación pero no durmió a pesar de su cansancio, al final de cuentas y sin importar cuanto lo había escondido no podía evita que la pérdida de sangre lo había mareado y cansado.

Ren aun esperaba la confirmación del inspector, no podría quitarse de la cabeza el caso sin que le confirmaran sus sospechas. Le seguía dando vueltas pero al final todo llegaba a lo mismo.

Takeshi Honami había asesinado al prometido de su hermana menor.

Ren escucho el sonido de su teléfono y no tardo en descolgarlo.

-Inspector.

-Valla Ren, parece que tus células grises** han vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

-Me alegraría no tener razón, nada justifica que una persona acabe con la vida de otra. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Parece ser que Yu Kasumi tenía planeado de antemano asesinar a su prometida Makino Honami y así obtener el dinero de su póliza de seguro para pagar sus deudas que tenía con una banda conocida en la zona, Takeshi Honami nos dijo que lo escucho hablando con alguien más sobre lo que haría y actuó sin pensarlo.

-Guiado por el amor que le tenía a su pequeña hermana, ¿Shin Kaoto ya confeso?

-Sí, ahora mismo están planeando el cómo atrapar al resto de la banda. Una vez le dijimos que no era acusado de asesinato empezó a hablar sobre el resto de sus compañeros y que solo buscaba amenazar a Kasumi para que les pagara su deuda. Bueno Ren, te dejo, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Entiendo, que pase una noche agradable Lory-san.

Ren escucho como al otro lado de la línea el gran hombre empezaba a dar órdenes a los pobres oficiales. Muy clásico de él.

Ren suspiro, al menos las cosas se habían resuelto y se alegró de que Mei no se hubiera visto tan involucrada. El hombre Shin solo había pensado que estaba acabado al ver el cadáver de Yu Kasumi y cuando vio los oficiales llegar a la plaza, completamente asustado había usado a Mei como rehén.

Ren intento inducirse al sueño cuando escucho unos ruidos, salió de la cama y descubrió que venían del cuarto de invitados. Toco varias veces pero al no obtener respuesta entro.

Ren vio como Mei se agitaba de un lado al otro de la cama posiblemente en medio de una pesadilla.

Ren corrió hacia la pequeña y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos para intentar despertarla de una forma no brusca.

Cuando lo consiguió a la pequeña le costó trabajo enfocar y recordar en donde estaba, Ren la sentía temblar y eso lo hacía sentirse pésimo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La pequeña brinco al ver al joven a su lado pero se recuperó pronto, no debía de estarle causando molestias.

-Lo siento, solo era una pesadilla.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo quien te arrastro a esa situación, soy yo quien debería disculparse.

-No, yo…no fue eso…

Ren se preparó a escuchar lo que la niña tuviera que decirle pensando que tal vez le dijera lo que le había ocurrido pero ella se quedó en silencio.

-¿Mañana si vamos a ir con Yashiro-san?

-¿Tienes aun ganas de ir a la fiesta?

La niña asintió, necesitaba una salida de esa situación.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos mañana? Por el momento vamos a dormir.

Kyoko se sonrojo fuertemente cuando vio que Ren se acomodaba en la cama y la acurrucaba junto a él.

Ren pensó que si dejaba a la niña sola tal vez volvería a ser prisionera de las pesadillas y el las conocía mejor que nadie.

El seria el escudo de Mei y ella de cierta forma e había convertido en el suyo.

Kyoko poco a poco se olvidó de la vergüenza y simplemente se dejó mimar un poco.

Al poco tiempo tanto Kyoko como Ren se fueron olvidando de todas sus preocupaciones y se dejaron caer lentamente al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ *** Aflac Japón es la compañía de seguros número uno de Japón en términos de pólizas individuales vigentes de origen estadunidense (Realmente no sé si este dato sea verdadero, pero lo tomare como cierto)**_

 _ **** "Células grises" es algo a lo que hace referencia Hercule Poirot (detective creado por Agatha Christie) haciendo referencia a su cerebro.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, yo de igual forma me iré a caer a mi cama y no creo que me cueste trabajo morir.**

 **Hahaha dije que sería una agradable lectura entre comillas pues metí un asesinato entre las palabras.**

 **A partir de ahora me esforzare más en esto del misterio y de mis asesinos que sean más refinados y consigan un asesinato a cuarto cerrado o una coartada perfecta…**

 **Hahaha tengo algunas ideas pero hoy descubrí lo crudo del asunto, el investigar y el tener que saber tantas cosas para poder estar tanto del lado del investigado como del investigador. Pensar en las posibles fallas de un plan y motivos que sean capaces de hacer a una persona acabar con la vida de otra….es relativamente complicado…. XD**

 **El fin de semana me la pase leyendo documentos sobre el rigor mortis… D:**

 **No sé si los datos que llegue a dar alrededor del resto de la historia sean correctos, algunos serán inventados y espero no se burlen de los nombres que le dé a los personajes pasajeros (nunca he sido buena con los nombres)**

 **Hahahaa si notan el nombre de Makino Honami es de un personaje de skip beat, meteré a todos los personajes de Skip beat y tal vez serán los que tengan mayor relevancia dentro de la historia.**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado mi primer intento verdadero de misterio… hahaha Ahora me pude comprar por fin el libre de "los juegos de Ender" y probablemente me guie un poco de ahí (el personaje principal tiene 6 años) una mente brillante dentro del cuerpo de un niño….aunque ahí es realmente un niño brillante….**

 **EN fin… Me voy, nos leemos luego ….aaaaaaaa**

 _ **Cierto**_

 _ **Gracias a Sak19 por recordarme que aún no había explicado lo que había pasado con Kyoko, espero haya quedado claro… sino, recuerden que saque la idea general del anime/manga "detective Conan"**_

 _ **Ahora si… me voy…**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana (eso espero)**_


	4. Caso 4

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

 _ **Hahaha tengo muchas cosas que platicarles… pero les dejo este capitulo :3 espero lo disfruten… :3**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Caso 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La joven mujer retrocedió un poco asustada, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a continuar como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace meses, ella ya había encontrado algo de mucho más valor._

 _-Teníamos un trato ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?_

 _-No lo sé, rechaza al comprador, yo no pienso continuar dentro del juego_

 _-¿Sabes cuánto dinero está de por medio?_

 _La joven mujer giro su cabeza, ella mejor que nadie conocía la cantidad de dinero que se jugaba, pero el amor era algo más fuerte y efímero que el dinero y hacia a las personas estúpidas._

 _-Lo sé, pero ya no cuentas conmigo._

 _-Puede que el juego se haya acabado para ti pero yo nunca estuve jugando, te arrepentirás de esto._

 _El hombre salió dejando a la joven mujer sola, completamente temerosa._

 _Algo estaba por ocurrir._

.

.

.

Kyoko poco a poco comenzaba a aprender un poco de Tsuruga Ren, llevaba en su cabeza unas notas mentales sobre su actual protector, notas sobre su persona e información, cosas como que a Tsuruga Ren le gustaba cocinar pero no tenía ni un solo alimento o cosa comestible en su refrigerador; parecía que sufría de pesadillas por las noches (o a menos las había sufrido la noche que se había quedado con ella, aun no podía darlo como una afirmación); y una que acababa de descubrir recientemente: Tsuruga Ren no era bueno con las conversaciones, o al menos no era bueno hablando con ella.

Ese extraño punto en cierta forma la ayudaba ya que en veces se le complicaba el actuar como un niño, últimamente siempre que abría la boca parecía que el nivel de desconfianza de Tsuruga Ren hacia ella disminuía.

El silencio del carro era una prueba más a ello.

Llevaban varias horas de camino, se dirigían a la fiesta que Yashiro les había invitado, tendrían que salir de Tokio y llegar a Kanagawa, sería una fiesta con el mar a la vista.

Kyoko estaba completamente feliz, ya que tenía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado el mar y solo lo recordaba vagamente.

-¿Yashiro-san es un buen amigo suyo?

Kyoko apreciaba el silencio y lo agradecía pero después de estar tanto tiempo sentada y sin nada que hacer empezaba a hartarse y aburrirse y no deseaba quedarse dormida dentro del vehículo.

Ren parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que tardo un poco de tiempo en responder, miro de reojo a la niña a su lado y le sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Perdona, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Pregunte si Yashiro-san es buen amigo suyo…

-Sí, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Su padre y mi madre eran conocidos y siempre lo veía en el hospital.

-¿Hospital?

¿Acaso Tsuruga Ren estaba enfermo?

-Sí, mi madre fue hospitalizada ahí y siempre iba a las consultas ocasionales con el padre de Yashiro, es un buen hombre y lo respeto mucho. Le debo muchas cosas.

Kyoko empezó a atar cabos y se temió lo peor, Ren por lo que sabía vivía solo y no lo había escuchado mencionar a sus padres.

-Tsuruga-san… disculpe la indiscreción pero ¿Sus padres…?

Ren hizo un gesto extraño, como torciendo la boca y volvió a mirar de reojo a la niña sin despegarle mucho tiempo la mirada a la carretera frente a ellos.

-No es nada. ¿Mis padres? Mi madre falleció hace bastantes años, cuando yo solo era un niño, más o menos tenía tu edad. Era la mujer más alegre que nunca había conocido, la amaba muchísimo.

Kyoko miro completamente apenada el paisaje a su lado intentando valorar la información.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, como dije, ocurrió hace ya bastantes años y la verdad es que rara vez lo recuerdo.

Ren se sonrió a si mismo ante aquella mentira, recordaba a su madre casi todos los días y siempre extrañaba su compañía y el olor de la mujer siempre a pintura fresca. Su madre era dueña de sus recuerdos más hermosos de los más dolorosos y de aquellos que traían la verdad.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, Ren había sido sincero con ella y al menos sentía que debía de decir algo, había escuchado algo raro en las palabras de Ren, como si aún fuera un dolor reciente.

-Mi madre me abandono cuando era más chica. Siempre lloraba a causa de ella.

-¿Así que tu madre te abandono?

Ren miro a la niña con el ceño fruncido y Kyoko maldijo por lo bajo. Lo había olvidado.

Ella era una niña, había olvidado por un momento la gran mentira que debía llevar, se había dicho que no debía de decir nada sobre sí misma, conociendo la fama del gran detective de Tokio probablemente con un poco de información sería capaz de cualquier cosa y ella no debía de arriesgarse.

-Algo así… pero no me gusta hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Entonces vives con tu padre?

A Kyoko se le hizo un nudo en la base del estómago, su padre.

-Sobre ese tema tampoco me gusta hablar.

Ren volvió a fijar la vista hacia Kyoko, con suerte acababa de estacionar el automóvil, habían llegado.

-¿ocurrió algo con tu padre?

Kyoko se encogió en su asiento y giro la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, odiaba ese tema porque no llegaba a comprenderlo. Al menos sabía que su madre la había abandonado porque no la amaba pero ¿Su padre? ¿Por qué había muerto él?

Nunca nadie se había detenido a explicárselo, bueno, solo una persona pero no había sido suficiente.

Kyoko se bajó del carro esperando que Ren comprendiera que ella realmente no deseaba hablar al respecto. Sin esperarlo se adelantó hasta adelantarse al lugar que había supuesto que sería la fiesta pues la música sobresalía del resto de las casas.

Parecía un lugar agradable con el suelo de madera y muy tradicional.

-¡Oye!

Kyoko salto un poco cuando escucho el grito de Ren, corría a unos metros para alcanzarla. Podía sentir su enojo y sintió que sería mejor echarse a correr.

Ren la persiguió dentro de la casa, muy pocos le prestaron atención pues la música era tan fuerte que ni siquiera era capaz ya de escuchar los gritos de Ren, o probablemente había dejado de hacerlo.

Kyoko choco contra una persona y sintió todo como un deja vu, pero en esta ocasión el hombre con el que había chocado se agacho enseguida para revisar que se encontrara bien, era un joven atractivo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta y unos inusuales ojos verdes.

Ren llego enseguida y tomo a la pequeña por los hombros levantándola y zarandeándola un poco.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

Oh, valla que estaba enojado. Kyoko casi podía sentir su furia saliendo de cada poro de su cuerpo. Kyoko realizaba rápidamente una nueva nota mental: Tsuruga Ren era aterrador cuando se enojaba.

-Oye, tranquilízate. La niña no ha hecho nada malo.

El joven contra el que había chocado permanecía a un lado de Ren aguardando por si debía de actuar para ayudar a la pequeña niña pelirroja que Ren sostenía.

-¿Ottoeda Ryu?

-¿Tsuruga Ren?

Kyoko miro a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por su mutuo reconocimiento. Ren la bajo al suelo y Kyoko sintió el cambio en el ambiente, Ren ya no estaba tan enojado.

-¿Qué ocurre Ren, problema con mujeres?

Kyoko sintió un ligero toque burlón en las palabras del otro joven pero lo dejo pasar cuando Ren se arrodillo frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso debo tenerte amarrada a mí para que no vuelvas a correr de esa forma?

Ren realmente estaba molesto, ya había ocurrido una vez. A causa de sus descuidos ella casi salía herida y por eso no esperaría a que hubiera una segunda vez. ¿Cómo no preocuparse cuando la niña parecía alguien tan frágil, alguien tan pequeña? Ren lo admitía, le había agarrado cariño a la pequeña con el poco tiempo en el que habían estado juntos, había algo en ella que hacía que deseara protegerla y que al mismo tiempo le parecía tan misterioso.

Kyoko se estremeció cuando Ren la jalo para envolverla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hare si sales herida otra vez? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Ren se levantó aun teniendo a la niña entre sus brazos, ese sería su castigo, no pensaba soltarla en todo lo que restaba de la tarde y de la noche.

-Nunca creí que vería a Ren con una niña ¿Es por eso que faltas tanto a clases? ¿Quién es la madre?

Tanto Kyoko como Ren recordaron a la persona con la que habían estado antes. Había algo en el que le molestaba a Kyoko, su fachada amable se había derrumbado junto a sus primeras palabras.

-¿Acaso lo dices por tus propias experiencias? Por tu apariencia no dudaría ni un instante que tienes niños botados por todos lados.

Ren miro un poco sorprendido a Kyoko pero esta no se arrepentía, no permitiría que un tipo como ese le hablara así a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

-¡Mei! Lo siento, es un poco maleducada.

Kyoko miro feo ahora a Ren.

-¡Pero si el maleducado es el!

Ren le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada a Kyoko, había algo extraño.

-¡Ren!

Los tres se giraron para ver a Yashiro correr hacia ellos.

-Creí que no vendrías realmente.

-Bueno, empiezo a arrepentirme.

Yashiro ignoro el comentario de Ren y se giró para saludar a Mei.

-¿Tu sabes quién es la madre?

Yashiro miro extrañado a Ryu pero lo comprendió enseguida. Muy clásico del joven, sus burlas eran algo conocido para ambos jóvenes, burlas que siempre iban dirigidas hacia Ren.

-Oh, ninguno de los dos lo sabemos, en realidad…

-Ha, así que solo apareció una pequeña niña. Parece que son reales todos esos rumores sobre el gran Tsuruga Ren, eres todo un mujeriego. Yo diría que más bien un Playboy, ¿Con cuántas mujeres han estado este…?

-¡Cállate! Ren-san me ha salvado muchas veces ¡Me ayudo cuando ellos destrozaron mi vida, me ayudo como ninguna persona lo hubiera hecho y además me permite estar en su casa! ¡Una persona como tú nunca lo hubiera hecho! ¡Así que no tienes ningún derecho a decir algo así sobre él!

Kyoko echaba fuego por los ojos, estaba completamente molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Ella había estado en su casa y simplemente de verlo sabía que Ren era una persona nada social ¿Cómo podía simplemente pensar algo así?

Kyoko espero cualquier cosa pero los tres hombres la miraban un poco extrañados, había explotado ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con semejantes acusaciones? Ella misma estaba indignada.

-¿Ellos…destrozaron...tu vida?

Ren sintió como Mei se revolvió en sus brazos intentando soltarse pero no se lo permitió, pensaba que en cuanto la niña tocara suelo se echaría a correr y no se lo permitiría, mucho menos cuando por fin había dicho algo sobre lo que había ocurrido antes de que la encontraran pero ¿Qué significaba que ellos habían destrozado su vida? Sabía que había llegado golpeada y con una fuerte fiebre probablemente después de correr por mucho tiempo, con ropas destrozadas que no parecían de su talla y había estado muy asustada cuando había despertado, había desconfiado de él.

¿Qué significaba destrozar?

Kyoko levanto la mirada y vio a los ojos a Ren, pudo ver como todo dentro de su cabeza empezaba a catalogar la nueva información dada, había sido nuevamente descuidada, de continuar como estaba probablemente no tardaría en descubrir su secreto.

-No… lo que yo quería decir era que…

-¿Cómo alguien puede destrozarte la vida? ¿Fue tu padre? ¿Tu padre te hizo algo?

-¡No! Los muertos no pueden dañar a los vivos.

Si bien esa hubiera sido una buena salida ella no podía soportar poner a su padre como una excusa cuando lo poco que sabía de él era que había sido un buen hombre y que lo había dado todo por ella, no. Ella no usaría a su padre para salir de esa situación.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema para después? Yashiro-san nos invitó a una fiesta y en las fiestas no se cuestionan a las personas.

Ren miro a Kyoko, estuvo de acuerdo con la niña de que ese no era el mejor lugar para mantener ese tipo de conversación pero en cuanto llegaran a casa no dejaría que la niña se escapara.

-Bien, creo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Yashiro, si ves a mi hermana dile por favor que valla sola a casa el día de hoy.

Ryu Ottoeda se retiró frente la mirada contenta de los otros dos jóvenes, llevaba el celular encendido en una mano mientras que se despedía con un ligero movimiento con la otra. Los tres miraron como el otro joven se perdía entre el resto de las personas pero solo uno de los tres vio en su rostro el fino signo del miedo.

.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que había bebido esa noche pero no le importo realmente. Esperaba que el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo ayudara a olvidar el próximo dolor, lo había intentado, intentado que alguien lo notara pero había sido en vano.

Moriría y nadie lo sabría.

Moriría y lo haría gustoso, el trato se haría tal y como se había acordado, solo él debía de sufrir.

Miro por última vez el mar frente a él, se vio inmerso en el vaivén de las olas, en el sonido al chocar contra las grandes rocas, en su olor. Vio la gran oscuridad y en como la luna se reflejaba en este, era un paisaje hermoso y nunca más volvería a contemplarlo.

Quiso permanecer viéndolo por toda la noche, tal vez por todas las noches siguientes. Justo cuando estaba por morir era cuando apreciaba las cosas verdaderamente bellas de la vida, era injusto pero se alejó del marco de la ventana para abrir la puerta que tan insistentemente sonaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta el sonido de la fiesta de abajo lleno la habitación pero se esfumo en cuanto el cerro la puerta dejando entrar a su visitante, miro de reojo la caja sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación pero volvió a prestar atención a la persona a su lado.

Su visitante lo miro y en sus ojos vio su propio reflejo, completamente asustado, completamente pálido, completamente débil.

Le dio la espalda a su visitante e intento nuevamente acercarse a la ventana pero este no se lo permitió, al final no tenían por qué postergar más las cosas, ya lo habían acordado todo.

Sintió algo cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, intento apartarse pero era demasiado tarde, luchar ya no tenía sentido. Todo fue rápido, pasaron pocos segundos antes de que perdiera la conciencia y solo unos pocos más bastaron para que su corazón se detuviera.

.

.

.

Estaba aburrida, ella también empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a la fiesta, Yashiro tenía rato que se había marchado junto con algunas personas y aunque los había invitado de ir con él Ren se había negado insistiendo que quería comer algo pero no era así.

-¿Por qué Yashiro-san lo invito a una fiesta en donde no conoce a nadie?

-Oh, los conozco.

Kyoko miro a Ren un tanto extrañada ¿Entonces porque los miraban como si quisieran desaparecerlos?

-¿De dónde los conoce?

-Ellos son mis compañeros de clase

-Tsuruga-san ¿Acaso no se lleva bien con ellos?

Ren le dedico un gesto triste a Kyoko y esta se preocupó. Probablemente Ren no se llevara bien con ellos y era muy probable que lo odiaran pero ¿Por qué motivo lo odiaban?

-¿Ocurre algo?

¿Por qué haces una cara de tristeza?

-Creí que ya habías superado tu desconfianza hacia mí.

Kyoko estaba por replicar cuando un grito resonó por todo el lugar, Ren completamente alertado busco a Mei entre las personas que empezaron a moverse inquietas y la vio justo antes de que desapareciera corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, de donde venía todo el caos.

Kyoko lo presentía, sabía que algo ocurriría y esperaba que sus su pociones fueran erróneas, que su presentimiento se debiera a la situación y a su desesperación. Pero se equivocaba, estaba en lo correcto y lo supo cuando llego a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, la más apartada de todas.

La gente se congregaba alrededor del cuarto pero para ella fue sencillo atravesar a las personas escurriéndose entre sus pies, lo vio y un dolor en su corazón se implanto de inmediato, sin creerlo.

-¡Mei!

Ignoro el grito de Ren y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo tendido en el suelo, no podía ver el sube y baja de su respiración y al ver sus manos lo supo de inmediato.

Ryu Ottoeda estaba muerto frente a ella después de haberlo visto tan vivo frente a ellos era un duro golpe.

-¡Aléjense, nadie entre al cuarto!

Ren se abría paso entre los demás, veía a Mei parada frente a la persona en el suelo sin moverse. Ren rápido se acercó a la chica que había gritado y que los había alertado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No…no lo sé… yo solo …

Ren empezaba a acercarse a Mei mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

-Rápido, llama a una ambulancia.

-No.

Había sido solo un susurro pero Ren lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ren volteo a la niña y vio lágrimas en sus ojos, rápidamente llevo la mirada a la persona tendida en el suelo y la reconoció de inmediato y al mismo tiempo vio lo que había pasado por alto, algo que no había distinguido por la falta de luz.

-¡Ren!

Yashiro entro corriendo al cuarto, se veía agitado y un tanto asustado.

-¡Rápido! Llama al inspector Takarada y no permitas que nadie salga de la casa. Nadie más debe entrar al cuarto.

Yashiro no pregunto nada y sin pérdida de tiempo empezó a mover a los jóvenes que obstruían la entrada curiosos cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí dejando dentro de la habitación únicamente a Ren junto con Mei, la chica y el cuerpo de Ryu Ottoeda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hahaha, hola :3**_

 _ **Tienen que disculparme por la espera, para mí también fue larga… la verdad es que anduve con muchos problemas de internet y las últimas dos semanas ni siquiera estuve en mi casa…. Lo bueno de todo esto es que tuve mucho tiempo y pude adelantar varios capítulos esta historia… yo creo que el… ammm lunes o domingo por la noche subo el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **:3**_

 _ **Bueno…. Esto es todo..**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Hika &cerebro-chan **_


	5. Caso 5

_**Hola! Haha ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?**_

 _ **Creo que por primera vez realmente cumplo de cierta forma con lo que digo :3 y bueno, como dije, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Muajaja, Disfruten de la lectura**_

 _ **Hika &Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Caso 5**_

" _ **Amenaza"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mei, sal de la habitación, encuentra a Yashiro y permanece con él.

-No.

-Mei…

-No me des un ultimátum.

Ren frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la niña un poco molesto ¿Es que acaso siempre le llevaría la contra? Pero con algo como esto no podía simplemente ignorarlo y permitir que siguiera ahí, de pie, mirando un cadáver.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven de cabellos negros miro por un momento a Ren antes de que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos.

-Yo solo estaba buscando una habitación y cuando entre él ya estaba…

-Tranquila ¿Lo llegaste a tocar?

La joven negó la cabeza antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano completamente aterrada.

Ren miro furioso una vez más a Mei antes de regresar su atención al cuerpo, se arrodillo frente a él, miro sus manos y su rostro de piel color cera y asintió valorando cada detalle que pasaba por sus ojos, concentrado no noto como Mei a su lado se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, ella también hacia sus propias valoraciones.

Escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y en unos cuantos momentos más el inspector Takarada junto a la detective Jelly Woods entraron en la habitación.

-¡Ren! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ren negó con la cabeza un momento antes de levantarse y acercarse al inspector.

-Su nombre era Ryu Ottoeda, lleva aproximadamente media hora desde su fallecimiento. El rigor mortis aun no aparece y no lleva más de cuatro horas desde el último momento en que vi a la víctima. Sus manos se han vuelto azules y su piel empieza a tomar un tono purpura.

-¿Victima?

-Fue asfixiado. El objeto, probablemente un cinturón no se encuentra en la habitación.

Ren se arrodillo en el suelo permitiendo al inspector Takarada observar todo cuanto iba señalándolo.

-Ve, las marcas… la laringe esta fracturada y el surco solo le da una vuelta al cuello. El asesino es Zurdo probablemente. El nudo está del lado izquierdo, para un diestro sería algo muy complicado y fue atacado desde la espalda por las marcas en su ropa de cuando cayó inconsciente y por la forma en la que dejo el cuerpo… lo que me pregunto es…

Ren se levantó y llego hasta la ventana que daba vista al mar.

-No hubo una verdadera lucha antes de que ocurriera el asesinato, no se ve forzada la cerradura de la puerta y él le daba la espalda, había una copa con vino en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Estas diciendo que dejo entrar a su asesino? ¿No pudo simplemente dejar la puerta abierta?

-Muy improbable, si él hubiera estado parado y al haber sido atacado se hubiera girado o hubiera puesto una mayor resistencia. Si lo hubieran atacado repentinamente probablemente lo hubiera atacado en el marco, probablemente él se hubiera defendido con el vaso del que bebía. Pero él fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Y simplemente le dio la espalda, es casi como…

-Si él ya hubiera sabido que iba a morir.

Ren casi salto cuando escucho a Mei terminar la frase que estaba por decir.

-¿Cómo?

-Él ya sabía que iba a morir.

-¿Por qué dices algo así? ¿No te dije que te fueras de aquí?

-Y yo te dije que no me iría de aquí. ¿No vio su rostro cuando se fue? por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió antes de su muerte asumo que empezó a beber un poco después de que nos dejara y cuando él se fue tenía un rostro lleno de pánico. Además. ¿Ya lo revisaste? ¿Y su celular? ¿Por qué nos lo mostro si cuando, al marcharse, no hizo ademan de verlo?

Kyoko lo había visto, había encendido el celular y se los había mostrado al despedirse pero al retirarse no había visto el aparato, ni siquiera cuando lo encendió ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Ren no podía creerlo, eso era cierto ahora que rehacía la escena, Ryu nunca miro su celular a pesar de haberlo encendido, había sido una señal que habían dejado pasar. De haber sido cualquier otro momento el simplemente se hubiera retirado en cuanto había llegado Ren. Si bien el joven lo molestaba solo lo hacía cuando estaba junto a sus amigos, siempre que se encontraban estando solos Ryu simplemente lo ignoraba.

Pero, no. No podía dejar su mente al cien en el caso ¿Cómo es que una niña se daría cuenta de algo así? Además, sus palabras no correspondían a las de una niña. Aun así ella hablaba de la muerte como si fuera algo natural.

-¡NO!

Todos en el interior de la sala vieron como una joven de hermosos cabellos negros ingresaba en la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de ella una joven pelirroja la miraba con pena y con tristeza.

No pudieron detener a la joven cuando se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo y lloro sobre el de forma desgarradora.

-¿Por qué? …Hermano…

Ren recordó el nombre de la joven: Hikari Ottoeda, hermana de Ryu Ottoeda.

Todo lo que paso a continuación Kyoko lo registró a la perfección, empezaron a interrogar tanto a la hermana como a la otra joven que había llegado con ella, Sora Tomoaki, novia de Ryu Ottoeda y amiga de Hikari.

Realmente no habían llegado a nada con las cosas que ambas jóvenes les habían dicho pero Kyoko sentía que había algo más, algo que estaban pasando por alto y algo que escondían. Como Kyoko lo había supuesto no habían encontrado el celular de la víctima y poco a poco dejaron ir a los asistentes de la fiesta en cuanto comprobaban su inocencia.

-No está ya aquí. En cuanto lo asesino se marchó del lugar.

Todos observaban como guardaban el cuerpo del joven y se lo llevaban para realizar una investigación a fondo del cadáver.

-Ren, déjanos este caso. Si tienes alguna idea comunícanoslo, de todas formas toda la información que juntemos te la enviare… por cierto, aquella información que me habías pedido ya la tengo.

El inspector Takarada sabia como se comportaba Ren, probablemente el joven ya hubiera descubierto algo pero se encontraba distraído de su exterior. De esa forma Ren no le ayudaba para nada y solo era un civil más, además afectaba el hecho de que Ren conociera a la víctima, sus respuestas podían darse equivocadas.

Ren simplemente asintió y se interesó por la segunda información del inspector Takarada, además el mismo deseaba conmemorar a los muertos a su manera y debía de mantener la conversación pendiente con Mei.

Ren alcanzo a la niña que parecía estar perdida entre sus pensamientos y la levanto llevándola consigo.

-Jelly, acompaña a Ren y entrégale el folder que traje conmigo.

La detective Jelly asintió y acompaño a Ren y a Mei pese a las protestas de esta.

-¿Es que acaso dejas un caso como este sin resolver? ¿Aunque lo conocías solo vas y dejaras su muerte de lado?

-Mei.

-¿Pero es que como puedes simplemente marcharte después de empezar esta investigación? ¡Nunca dejes tus investigaciones de lado!

-¡Mei!

Kyoko guardo silencio en cuanto escucho el tono amenazador de Ren.

-Era un conocido de la víctima y no debo de implicarme en la investigación más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Así que por el momento iremos a la casa y nos quedaremos ahí a esperar el veredicto final ¿entendido?

Kyoko no dijo nada, salieron de la casa que había servido como casa de una fiesta y de un asesinato. Ren metió a Mei al automóvil y la enredo con el cinturón de seguridad para que la niña no se moviera ni pensara en salir mientras el acompañaba a la detective Jelly a la patrulla que compartía con el inspector.

Cuando Ren regreso al automóvil Kyoko vio en su mano un folder tamaño oficio que este coloco dentro de la guantera y se marcharon a su casa por el mismo camino que habían tomado en la ida.

Kyoko sabía que Ren la interrogaría en cuanto llegaran a la casa y aun no tenía ninguna excusa al respecto, además el caso de los Ottoeda aun zumbaba en su mente sin dejarla concentrarse en lo primero.

Kyoko cerró los ojos fingiendo quedarse dormida y eventualmente termino cayendo ante el cansancio.

Despertó en cuanto escucho las puertas mecánicas abrirse para entrar a la gran casa del detective. Kyoko siguió con los ojos cerrados pues aun realmente no había conseguido inventarse una excusa, escucho como Ren simplemente suspiro y con cuidado la desenredo del cinturón de seguridad, la levanto en brazos y se adentró en la casa.

Ren dejo a Mei en la habitación de huéspedes, en donde habían decidido que la niña dormiría. Dejándola acostada y más tranquilo por estar en casa fue hasta su oficina, la que un día había sido de su padre y guardo el folder dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Era información peligrosa para aquellos que sabían lo que era importante pero para alguien normal simplemente eran nombres. Era información que le había pedido a Lory como favor por todas las veces que el joven les había ayudado. Información de casos sin resolver que cumplían características que Ren estaba buscando.

Pero desecho todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza momentáneamente, lo olvido todo por un instante y solo fue Tsuruga Ren, hijo de una pintora con una enfermedad degenerativa.

Permaneció sin pensar en nada, sin recordar nada por bastante tiempo pero poco a poco el letargo mental desapareció y todo regreso a él como flashazos, recordó el rostro de ojos hundidos del hijo de los Ottoeda, un joven que había conocido desde hace bastantes años, mucho antes de que lo hubiera reencontrado en la escuela.

No había notado que su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se oprimía. Por ese motivo odiaba conocer personas, siempre tenía miedo de perderlas, de verse en una situación en donde la muerte los rodera, en donde su pasado lo volviera alguien peligroso para los demás.

Por eso siempre preferiría la soledad.

Al final sus conocidos terminaban muertos.

Además algo había visto extraño, sabía que Hikari no le tenía un real aprecio a su hermano y su llanto no correspondía a alguien así, sus palabras sonaban más a culpa que a lastima y además, la mujer, Sora Tomoaki, era su novia y ¿No había sentido tristeza? Ren no la había visto derramar ninguna lágrima casi como si el rostro de ambas mujeres hubieran sido intercambiados.

Ambas mujeres habían representado el papel de la culpabilidad, ¿acaso ellas dos tenían algo que ver con lo sucedido? ¿Habían propiciado la muerte de Ryu?

Ren saco su celular y vio nuevos mensajes, todos del inspector Takarada, los repaso todos de forma rápida y saco unas buenas conclusiones.

"Lory-san, vuelva a interrogar a Hikari Ottoeda y Sora Tomoaki, de cierta forma están relacionadas con el asesino"

Pulso el botón de enviar, el inspector Takarada le había dicho que habían encontrado el celular de Ryu completamente formateado.

Volvió a suspirar y lanzo su celular lejos, escucho cuando cayó al suelo pero no le importo su estado, la tristeza empezaba a adentrarse en su corazón. Tenía ganas de dejarse caer en el profundo sueño pero sabía que aunque intentara dormir solo le daría vueltas a la cama, además había algo más que le había estado molestando.

Mei escondía algo, eso lo sabía de sobra pero ¿Qué era? No comprendía a una niña, nunca había estado en contacto con un niño antes pero un niño no debía de reaccionar así ante la muerte y además ¿Qué había sido eso último de que él no debía de dejar sus investigaciones de lado?

Además no podía olvidar las palabras del inspector Takarada, no había registro de ninguna niña llamada Momoka Mei, no existía ninguna persona con ese nombre, ¿Entonces la niña le había dado un nombre falso? Recordaba que había titubeado un poco antes de decirlo.

Sabía que Mei era una niña lista, probablemente demasiado para su edad, además muy astuta y parecía tener mala suerte de estar en los lugares equivocados en los momentos menos precisos. Pero ¿Qué había sido esa respuesta? Era astuta y tenía una buena intuición. Pero no le molestaba lo que había dicho sino el modo.

Un niño no empleaba esa clase de palabras o tal vez si y se trataba de una niña de alta clase. Pero la desaparición de una niña de alto estatus ya estaría en los periódicos de todos lados y desde que Mei había llegado habían aparecido casos de jóvenes desparecidos como era usual pero nada que le llamara la atención o que lo relacionaran con Mei.

Además ¿Qué había sido eso de que le habían destrozado la vida?

Era una niña y tal vez se refería a algo más metafórico. ¿Un niño qué toma en cuenta cómo destrozar? ¿Romper?

Comprendía que su madre la había abandonado y por lo que había dicho su padre estaba muerto. ¿Viva con algún conocido? ¿En alguna casa para niños huérfanos? Eso podría explicar que no dieran aviso a su desaparición.

Una pregunta le llevaba a cientos más. Termino revolviéndose el cabello. Era tarde y por la mañana había quedado en una cita con Lory para terminar con el caso del hijo de los Ottoeda así que fue a la cocina, tomo una pastilla para dormir y se fue a acostar con el deseo de que el sueño llegara pronto a él.

.

.

.

Cuando Kyoko despertó sintió el sol alumbrar su cara, era tarde. Por la noche se había quedado despierta pensando en el caso de Ryu Ottoeda y no había llegado a nada, necesitaba más información o empezaría a hacer suposiciones para que se adaptaran a sus teorías. No.

Se levantó suspirando, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa. A un lado de su cama descubrió un pequeño papel con un mensaje escrito con una delicada letra.

"Fui con el inspector Takarada, el desayuno está servido y la comida en el refrigerador. Si gustas puedes ver la televisión o jugar videojuegos. Te conseguí un libro. No pienses en salir de la casa, esta toda cerrada y las llaves están conmigo. Llegare tarde, siento dejarte sola."

Kyoko suspiro con resignación y fue al comedor e ingirió su comida sin prestarle mucha atención. ¿Quién deja a un desconocido sin más dentro de su casa? Tal vez confiaba en ella porque tenía la apariencia de una niña.

Para cuando termino el desayuno estaba completamente aburrida, estaba acostumbrada a siempre estar con su hermano y sus charlas tontas. Encima de la mesa encontró el libro del cual Ren hablo en su nota rápida. Era un libro para niños y lo boto enseguida.

Se puso a ver la casa, había estado ahí por unos días pero nunca la había visto toda ni la había observado con calma, solo conocía su habitación, la cocina, la entrada su habitación y los pasillos y escaleras que conectaban todo lo anterior.

Lo primero que investigo fue dentro de la misma planta, en el fondo del comedor se veía una división con una pared pero sin puerta, al adentrarse descubrió la sala junto con una gran televisión. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba al patio en donde guardaba Ren el coche y un pasto bien cuidado.

Todo el suelo dentro de la casa era de madera y al igual que en el comedor encontró libros tirados por todos los lados de la gran habitación. En su mayoría eran libros de medicina, había terminado supuesto que Ren era estudiante de medicina por todo lo que sabía de él así que le pareció natural que hubiera libros de medicina en la casa pero la cantidad era una burla.

Salió del lugar luego de inspeccionar una repisa con videos en su gran mayoría documentales, encontró el videojuego a un lado de la televisión completamente empolvado, parecía llevar siglos sin usarse.

Saliendo de la sala común encontró las escaleras que siempre debía subir y bajar para llegar a las habitaciones. Vio un sillón que siempre miraba, la luz se filtraba por la pared del fondo que era en realidad un vidrio que daba al exterior, en la parte trasera de la casa de Ren había un segundo patio, pequeño y con un gran árbol.

El vidrio cubría por completo la pared y la luz se filtraba de forma hermosa, era una vista muy particular. Frente a ella, a un lado de la pared vidrio estaban las dos habitaciones. La de Kyoko era la de lado izquierdo y la de Ren era la que quedaba de lado del patio trasero.

Kyoko sintió curiosidad e intento entrar a la habitación de Ren, al principio pensó que la puerta estaría cerrada pero se había equivocado. Ingreso a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver la cama de tamaños demenciales.

Era la cama más grande que había visto en su vida. La pared de vidrio seguía hasta el cuarto de Ren y desde todos los lados de la habitación se podía ver de fondo el patio. Vio nuevamente más libros, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama y un gran guardarropa. El baño se encontraba en el fondo y era de igual forma enorme, el que estaba en s habitación era igual.

Termino de ver la habitación y salió, faltaba una habitación por ver y cuando llego pensó que la puerta estaría cerrada pero solo se había trabado al intentar abrirla.

Cuando Kyoko consiguió entrar casi se le cayó la cara al piso.

Si antes creía que había muchos libros estaba equivocada. Era como toda un biblioteca.

La habitación parecía ser un estudio con una mesa y detrás de la mesa una nueva puerta que encontró cerrada. La habitación era de doble altura y las cuatro paredes tenia repisas con libros.

Kyoko quedo completamente maravillada y empezó a revisar los libros ¡había de todo tipo! Literatura, física, política, química, astronomía, más medicina. Todos eran libros de conocimientos y estaban organizados de una forma espectacular.

Enseguida encontró que libros leer y jalo dos de química que le habían llamado la atención. Paso horas leyéndolos y cuando descubrió ya era por la tarde. Su estómago pedía comida y su mente conocimiento. Pero respeto los libros y los dejo en su lugar y fue a comer los onigiris que Ren le había dejado, se sorprendió de todo lo que había hecho Ren por ella antes de que despertara ¡hasta le había conseguido un libro!

Regreso rápidamente a lo que llamo el estudio/biblioteca e intento en vano volver a encontrar los libros que había empezado a leer, al no encontrarlos, un poco desilusionada siguió revisando los libros pero término interesándose en el escritorio. Tenía tres cajones, dos podía abrir sin problema y el tercero estaba cerrado con llave. En el primer cajón descubrió el mismo folder con el que había regresado Ren por la noche. Un folder que le había entregado el inspector Takarada.

Curiosa descubrió que se encontraba sellado y no intento abrirlo o Ren lo notaria. En el segundo cajón no había nada de importancia más que plumas y papeles sueltos.

Kyoko aburrida cerró el cajón con más fuerza de la que pretendía y un sonido extraño la alerto. Volvió a abrir el cajón y lo reviso con mayor atención. El cajón era mucho más pequeño de lo que aparentaba. Empezó a golpear y descubrió que sonaba hueco, el cajón tenia doble fondo.

Quito todas las plumas y papeles y retiro la madera que aparentaba ser el fondo del cajón y del interior saco una pistola semiautomática P230 calibre 7,65. Estaba un poco sorprendida pero después de pensarlo mucho era normal que tuviera una pistola ya que su profesión podía llegar a ser peligrosa aunque era un tanto extraño que a su edad se la hubieran dado.

Volvió a colocar la pistola en su lugar y dejo todo como recordaba. Cerró el cajón y regreso su atención a los libros.

El cielo se había nublado, el atardecer era oscuro y las nubes lo cubrían todo. Sabía que probablemente Ren no tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar pero deseaba pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con los libros que no le importo que Ren llegara y la descubriera ahí.

Jalo un nuevo libro que le había llamado la atención pero no era un libro. Solo era la cubierta de un libro, en el interior había papeles con información.

Kyoko llevo la información a la mesa y empezó a extenderla.

Eran nombres.

"Kuu Hizuri y Juliena Hizuri"

Ambos nombres venían acompañados de las fotos de ambas personas, eran extremadamente atractivas.

"Muerte trágica"

Era un recorte de periódico.

Kyoko pasó las hojas y una hoja se salió de su lugar cayendo al piso, Kyoko maldijo en silencio y se agacho para levantarla. Había una fotografía de un hombre. Un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos miel.

El corazón de Kyoko empezó a latir desbocadamente.

Kyoko no podía quitarle el ojo a la fotografía, no podía creerlo.

Continuo leyendo la información, la hoja resbalo por sus manos y el sonido a su alrededor desapareció, todo en su exterior se difumino y solo quedaron las letras grabadas en su memoria a fuego.

Había tenido razón desde el principio y no debía de confiar en Ren pero ¿Por qué alguien como él tenía esa información? Además, ¿la información era real?

Por la forma en la que el señor Fuwa le había hablado de su padre había supuesto que había fallecido pero nunca había conseguido encontrar algo que avalara esa información y ahora lo tenía.

Alguien que conocía el por qué y el cómo.

Todo empezó a darle vueltas, no lo entendía

¿Y si Ren era parte de las personas que la habían encogido?

Escucho las puertas de la entrada abrirse y supo que el tiempo para pensar se había acabado.

Estaba en estado de pánico.

Respiro tratando de calmarse, dejo que las hojas cayeran al piso y se revolvieran.

Con la mente más fría abrió el segundo cajón y espero a que Ren la encontrara, obtendría la información bajo cualquier precio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno bueno… lo se… soy cruel al dejar así el capítulo :3**_

 _ **Muajaja, tal vez suba la continuación entre mañana y pasado, el jueves por fin entro a la uni y estoy muy emocionada y al mismo tiempo eso significa que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar :3**_

 _ **Como sea ….**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?**_

 _ **¿Qué estaría dispuesta Kyoko a hacer por información?**_

 _ **¿Realmente Ren es alguien malo?**_

 _ **¿Qué fue lo que leyó Kyoko para ponerla así?**_

 _ **D:**_

 _ **D:**_

 _ **D:**_

 _ **PD: Excelente inicio de semana!**_

 _ **Muajaja**_

 _ **Hika &Cerebro-chan**_


	6. Caso 6

_**Holaaaaa…. Hoy no tengo nada más que decir que…disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **Hika &Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Caso 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ren había despertado temprano, el dolor de su cabeza solo le recordaba la mala noche que había pasado.

Había arreglado el desayuno y la comida para Mei y había ido a recoger el libro que había pedido para la niña desde que esta había llegado a su casa.

Cuando había llegado con el inspector ya estaban cerrando el caso.

Pasaron toda la mañana atando cabos sueltos y por la tarde habían encontrado al asesino de Ryu.

Sora Tomoaki había explicado que desde un inicio ella se había acercado a los hermanos Ottoeda con el fin de encontrar unos objetos que se decía tenía la familia en su poder: unos sellos de la era Meiji con un valor fácil de unos millones de Yenes pero estaban bajo la custodia de Ryu.

La mujer había terminado enamorándose de Ryu y había intentado romper el contacto con el vendedor pero este la había amenazado. Hikari Ottoeda, que había sido engañada de igual forma proporcionándole información al vendedor para proteger a sus padres.

Ryu había sido amenazado con la vida de Sora y había llevado los sellos a la fiesta tal y como había acordado con el vendedor en donde había sido asesinado.

La policía le seguía la pista al vendedor al que habían identificado como Yoshida Noburu.

-Nunca comprenderé porque las personas asesinan a las otras. Nunca encontrare un motivo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

-Ren espero y nunca debas de tragarte tus palabras. Yo he llegado a asesinar para salvar a gente importante para mí.

Ren no dijo nada más, el probablemente mataría para salvar la vida de Yashiro.

Al final termino despidiéndose de Lory y subió a su automóvil. El día era oscuro y sabía que empezaría a llover en unas cuantas horas por lo que se apresuró a llegar a casa.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y un poco asustado de que la niña ya no estuviera o de que le hubiera ocurrido algo empezó a buscarla por toda la casa. La lluvia empezó a sonar y los truenos alumbraban la noche.

Ren busco por todos lados, busco en la habitación de la niña, en la suya propia, en la sala de estar y no había rastro de ella.

Completamente furioso estaba por llamar al inspector Takarada cuando recordó que le faltaba un lugar por revisar.

Se encamino a su oficina que usualmente dejaba cerrada bajo llave, pero por la noche había olvidado hacerlo por lo cansado que estaba, abrió la puerta y un trueno ilumino el lugar haciendo sombras e iluminando los libros. Ren suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio a la niña pero su expresión de alivio cambio enseguida.

Si, la había encontrado ero no era como lo había imaginado, la niña estaba apuntándole con una pistola, con su pistola.

Levanto los brazos en señal de rendición, dudaba mucho que supiera usar una pistola pero no valía el arriesgarse, mucho menos con esa niña que parecía ser todo un misterio.

-No te muevas.

Ren empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-Te dije que no te movieras, lleva las manos sobre tu cabeza. Si haces un movimiento en falso te matare.

Ren no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que escucho el seguro de la pistola al ser retirado. Lentamente levanto las manos y miro a Mei con un ligero odio.

-Así que tu verdadera personalidad salió a flote, ¿eh Mei? O como debería llamarte ya que ese no es tu nombre.

Ren volvió a dar un paso.

-Creo que no entiendes la situación, yo hablo y tú respondes. Te lo dije, no dudare en asesinarte, al final ni siquiera saben quién soy yo. Sé cómo usar una pistola, la he usado lo suficiente para saber cómo funciona.

Ren volvió a dar un paso, la niña le coloco su silenciador a la pistola. Realmente parecía que la niña estaba dispuesta a disparar, su mano no temblaba y agarraba la pistola con confianza, sus dedos colocados de forma correcta para que no se dañaran al momento del disparo. Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Ren dudo un poco antes de responder.

-Soy Tsuruga Ren, eso creí que ya estaba claro. Yo no soy quien esconde su nombre.

-¿Qué sabes de los hombres que me atacaron?

Ren se quedó quieto, sin saber que responder y un poco sorprendido.

-¡Responde!

Ren volvió a dar unos pasos más.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Responde!

Ren volvió a dar un paso más, cada vez estando más cerca pero Kyoko no deseaba eso solo quería respuestas.

-¿Quién eres?

Kyoko miro a Ren y vio en sus ojos contradicción y confusión, se vio a si misma reflejada en sus pupilas y sonriendo para sí misma empujo con su pie las hojas que seguían bajo ella, derrumbadas.

-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko, ahora responde antes de que te vuele la cabeza.

Kyoko vio como Ren abrió mucho los ojos ante la nueva revelación. Mogami.

Conocía ese apellido pero ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Ella le estaba mintiendo nuevamente, eso no podía simplemente ser verdad, pero en cualquier caso ¿Cómo era que ella conocía ese apellido? Vio las hojas dispersadas por el suelo de forma desordenada, vio una esquina del viejo periódico, única prueba de lo sucedido y lo comprendió todo. Sabía de donde ella había sacado el nombre pero ¿Qué importancia tenia para ella? Necesitaba respuestas más urgente que nunca.

Kyoko sintiendo el peligro apunto a los pies de Ren y disparo pero este anticipando su disparo se movió lo justo para evitarlo. En unos segundos estuvo frente a ella y le tiro la pistola de un manotazo.

Ren suprimió en unos segundos a Kyoko dejándola bajo el, con una mano sostenía sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza y la otra estaba sobre su cuello dispuesto a aplastarlo si era necesario.

-Mogami ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Kyoko escucho cada palabra de Ren demasiado filosas y dichas con una voz grave que no conoce la paciencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

-Responde.

Kyoko miro a los ojos a Ren y vio furia contenida.

-Ryuji Mogami fue mi padre.

-Imposible, Lleva más de diez años muerto, no puede ser tu padre.

Kyoko sabía que en su estado nunca lo entendería, ella tenía el tamaño de una niña de siete años pero en realidad tenía diecinueve.

-Era mi padre, no importa cómo es posible pero fue mi padre.

Ren empezó a hacer presión sobre su cuello.

-Imposible. Responde.

A Kyoko empezó a faltarle el aire. ¿Cómo explicar lo imposible? ¿Lo irreal?

-Mi…mi nombre es… Fuwa Kyoko...

Kyoko se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de Ren pero no podía hacer nada para evitar la presión sobre su cuello.

Era imposible pero Ren había visto verdad en los ojos de la niña, pero ya lo había engañado una vez, no sabía que creer de ella.

Conocía ese apellido, Lory le había dicho que había un inspector que tenía el mismo rango que él y su nombre era Fuwa, un inspector de Kyoto.

Sabia por boca que Lory que su hija había desaparecido, pero era imposible, la hija del inspector fuwa era una adolescente. Pero Ren recordó la fotografía que había visto de ella, cabello anaranjado y ojos miel justo como los ojos de la niña que se revolvía bajo el.

Imposible pero ¿Cierto?

Ren dejo de hacer presión sobre el cuello de la niña y esta enseguida se revolvió entre toses, intento alcanzar la pistola pero Ren fue más rápido y apunto a la cara de la niña.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? ¿Qué más puedes obtener de mí?

Kyoko no lo entendía pero una voz en su interior le decía que podía confiar en el hombre que en ese momento le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza, dispuesto a disparar. Quería creer en él, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ren miro a la niña, su voluntad era muy grande y aun en esa situación se le veía una impresionante valentía.

-Solo quiero respuestas ¿Cómo es posible que seas hija del inspector Fuwa? ¿Por qué mencionaste que eras hija de Ryuji Mogami?

La niña miro al suelo antes de que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella, era aún un recuerdo demasiado cercano y doloroso.

-No miento. Mi anterior nombre, el nombre que me pusieron mis verdaderos padres era… Mogami Kyoko. ¿Te lo dije no? Mi madre me abandono y mi padre falleció. El inspector Fuwa me adopto cuando era una niña y empecé a vivir con él desde ese momento.

-Si pero es imposible que seas tú, ellos dicen que eres una joven no una niña.

Las lágrimas se derramaron hasta el suelo, Kyoko estaba demasiado triste, eran demasiadas cosas. El saber por fin que su padre estaba muerto y aun no comprender por qué ¿Por qué el señor Fuwa había dicho que había muerto para protegerla? ¿Por qué Ren tenía información de él?

-No lo sé….no sé qué ocurrió…Yo solo…espiaba a un oficial que le entregaba un maletín lleno de dinero a un hombre vestido completamente de negro… otro de esos hombres me descubrió y me obligo a beber un veneno… fue un dolor insoportable… cuando desperté tenia esta apariencia… solo corrí y llegue a donde tú estabas… no podía regresar con mi familia, lo había perdido todo.

Ren recordó las palabras de la niña durante la fiesta, ahora comprendía el cómo le habían destrozado la vida. Ren sintió lastima por la pequeña, sentía que ahora si podía confiar en ella, aunque aún no lo comprendía por completo lo acepto.

Se acercó a la niña que le correspondía el nombre de Kyoko y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras esta lloraba en completa desesperación.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en esa posición, los truenos habían pasado a un segundo plano para Ren después de tanto caos.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre de mi padre? ¿Por qué lo investigas?

Ren se apartó lentamente de la niña y levantándose con cuidado regreso su pistola a su lugar después de desarmarla. La niña lo miraba de forma expectante, con los ojos miel brillando a la luna.

Era toda una locura pero era verdad, lo imposible había desaparecido dejando únicamente la verdad, las teorías que había realizado sobre la niña se quebraron y se formaron nuevas a partir de la nueva información que tenía.

¿Qué exactamente podía contarle a ella y que no?

-Creo que será buena idea que te quedes viviendo conmigo en lo que conseguimos resolver este caso, sería bueno que avisaras al inspector Fuwa que estas a salvo.

-No

-Por lo que se el hombre está muy preocupado.

-Si no consigo regresar mi cuerpo a como era normal los pondré en peligro y yo no podría vivir con ellos fingiendo que todo está bien, no puedo darles esperanza sin siquiera saber si en algún momento podre regresar a casa.

Ren lo entendía pero aun así estaba preocupado. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba algo fuerte para recuperar los sentidos.

-Tsuruga-san.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Por qué investigaba a mi padre?

Ren pensó que probablemente no tendría salida pero tampoco la implicaría, no la pondría en peligro. Se giró para volver a mirar esos sinceros ojos miel.

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Ren suspiro y cerrando los ojos volvió a su misión de salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Investigaba a Ryuji Mogami porque fue el último hombre al ver a mis padres con vida. El último hombre al cual atendieron y el hombre por el cual ellos fueron asesinados.

Ren termino abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí. Un trueno en la lejanía estallo en brillantes luces antes de que el sonido atronador retumbara por toda la ciudad anunciando una noche de tormentas y pesadillas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chanchanchanchan….**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

 _ **¿Los padres de Ren conocieron al padre de Kyoko?**_

 _ **¿Cerebro—chan será capaz de sobrevivir?**_

 _ **¿Alguien quiere que actualice más rápido?**_

 _ **Hahaha Disculpen todo esto…. ZzzzZZ ….  
Creo que estoy muerta, el capítulo fue corto, quería actualizar ya pero no tuve más tiempo para hacerlo más largo…**_

 _ **Acabo de entrar a la uni y no he tenido mucho tiempo para mí misma, me estoy acoplando lo más rápido que puedo pero espero sean pacientes con esta historia y todas las demás mías… no crean que los he olvidado o cosas así, hasta tengo mi contraseña del cel con el nombre de una de mis historias para recordármelo siempre.**_

 _ **No tengo una mayor forma de agradecerles que me lean, esta historia es extenuante ya que tengo que investigar mucho entre capitulo y capitulo, por lo que tarde más… espero actualizar cada quince días y en verdad espero poder cumplir ese plazo.**_

 _ **Bueno… como sea….**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **No los hemos olvidado!**_

 _ **Hika &cerebrodormido-chan**_


	7. días tormentosos parte1

**Holaaaa! cuanto tiempo! este es mi retorno, la fuerza regresa y Hika lo sabe XD**

 **En verdad en esta ocasión no hay forma de como disculparme... cuanto tiempo ha pasado... ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? han sido terribles, la universidad me absorbio por completo hahaha si vieran mis archivos cuantos intentos del capitulo 7 tengo hahahah XD en fin, espero estas vacaciones sean productivas y pueda adelantar tanto esta historia como Hellgrind... bueno hay otrs cosas que quiero decirles... pero mejor las dejo leer...,**

 **Bueno... muajajaajja**

 **que disfruten leyendo Hika &cerebro-chan**

* * *

 _ **Días tormentosos parte 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Día 5

Segundo a segundo. La vida continúa en un mar de pensamientos colectivos.

 _Lo sé, lo siento pequeño._

La vida individualmente se concentra en un momento, un instante.

El humo lo asfixiaba

 _Vive, prométeme que vivirás._

En medio del caos la conciencia colectiva no se detenía, ignorando el momento que lo decidiría todo.

El fuego lo consumía poco a poco.

 _Vive._

.

-¡Lo perdemos! Un miligramo de atropina.

En medio del caos algo como la vida o la muerte no era importante.

-¡No funciona! Fibrilación ventricular ¡carro rojo!

Ya que al final la muerte termina alcanzándonos a todos.

-Carga doscientos ¡Despejen!

.

.

.

Día 1

El único sonido dentro del incomodo silencio era el que hacían al comer.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en el estudio y ellos aun no eran capaces de arreglar el asunto creando una infinita y desesperante situación incómoda.

Se hablaban solo para discutir lo necesario y a Ren le sorprendía que ella aún no se hubiera marchado.

-¿Estas segura de que querer venir? No es ninguna obligación.

La niña suspiro por quinta vez en la mañana.

-No es ningún problema, además si sigo permaneciendo dentro de este lugar creo que olvidare como hablar con los demás.

De igual manera no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, en los dos días anteriores Ren había estado afuera todo el tiempo y Kyoko se había quedado dentro de la casa leyendo los interesantes libros sobre medicina que Ren tenía en el estudio.

Kyoko había notado que había menos libros que en la primera ocasión que había ido, probablemente eran libros que tenían información oculta como el que los había llevado a esa incómoda situación.

Pensándolo mejor, probablemente hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa y seguir leyendo; aún no estaba preparada para hablar o para preguntar y a Ren parecía no afectarle, Kyoko desde la mañana lo había sentido más distante que de costumbre como si estuviera completamente encerrado en sí mismo bloqueando a los demás con muros impenetrables.

Habían terminado el desayuno de forma rápida y habían marchado hacia la escuela de Ren, le había sorprendido averiguar que el chico era tan solo un año mayor a ella a pesar de parecer mayor y mucho más maduro.

Además, se preguntaba a qué tipo de clases asistía ya que nunca lo había visto mencionar la escuela o hacer alguna actividad con respecto a ella, como si el realmente no asistiera, pero estaban ahí, en el gran campus y el la guiaba tomada de la mano. Sin importarle por completo.

Sin inmutarse siquiera a pesar de que ella se moría de incomodidad.

Sostenía la mano con la que le había apuntado con un arma, sostenía la mano que había intentado asfixiarla. Era completamente anormal.

Y a él no le importaba.

Ni siquiera la miraba y eso comenzaba a molestarle de sobremanera.

La guio entre pasillos hasta lo que parecía un patio interno con una linda cafetería y por fin le soltó la mano.

-Debo de irme… regresare en menos de dos horas.

Ella asintió, vio la duda cuando por fin la miro a los ojos probablemente preguntándose de que forma ella se iría, pero no lo haría.

-Te esperare.

-Sabes que nada te retiene conmigo ¿Por qué sigues aun conmigo? No tengo planeado buscarte si decides marcharte.

-¿Por qué te lo sigues preguntando? ¿Es que acaso deseas que me marche? No me iré hasta que no consiga respuestas a mis preguntas, no importa que tanto deba de esperar.

Sin duda alguna, ella no se marcharía.

Ahora fue el turno de el de suspirar.

Ren la miro de una forma intensa y se dio media vuelta hasta alejarse por el largo pasillo y desaparecer de su vista.

Ren ya no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, debió de arreglar las cosas antes de que se volvieran de esa forma pero no se le había permitido algo así.

No después de que volvieran a encontrar un nuevo cuerpo.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era encerrarse entre los libros de su padre y esperar a que todo pasara, a que el día se terminara y el siguiente igual. Que mágicamente pasara una semana sin que él lo notara.

Tal vez así no tendría que sufrir, que recordar.

De no haber sido necesario no hubiera salido de su casa, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera levantado de su cama.

Pero no era algo que tenía ya discusión, estaba ahí, terminaría rápido y simplemente se marcharía.

-¡Ren! Creí que no vendrías.

El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó hasta su amigo con una cara de preocupación.

-Yashiro no me mires así, además fuiste tú el que dijo que era importante.

Y lo era, si no pasaba ese examen tendría que repetir curso.

Ignoro el gesto de Yashiro y se sentó mirando la ventana, esperando a su titular con un examen que probablemente terminaría resolviendo en cuestión de minutos.

Siempre era sencillo para el que había dedicado toda su vida a leer los libros y archivos de su padre, siempre se le facilito el tema por lo que los profesores no tenían problema con que faltara a sus clases.

Como había supuesto no le había costado trabajo responder el examen siendo el primero en terminar y en salir del aula.

No esperaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Yashiro con su cara de preocupación, estaba preocupado por Kyoko.

Caminaba de forma rápida entre los pasillos cuando escucho unos pasos corriendo hasta él.

Era una de las chicas de su clase.

-¡Tsuruga-san!

Kyoko había estado aburrida, sin duda alguna hubiera sido muchísimo mejor quedarse en casa leyendo pero no estaba mal tomar también un poco de aire fresco.

Habían transcurrido ya hora y media desde que Ren se había marchado y la había dejado sola, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a caminar y había empezado a recorrer la escuela. No era diferente a su universidad solo que los talleres cambiaban por completo.

Recordó a Sho y su debilidad por los exámenes o cuando alguna chica se le declaraba y el "amablemente" las rechazaba.

Sonrió con nostalgia y comenzó el regreso a la cafetería cuando escucho voces por el pasillo, reconocía esa voz, era la de Tsuruga-san. Sin darse cuenta había terminado detrás de un muro y había agudizado el oído para alcanzar a escuchar lo que hablaba con una joven atractiva.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

-Tsuruga-san, no debes ser tan formal conmigo. Aunque usualmente nunca asistes sigues siendo parte del grupo.

Él le mostro una falsa sonrisa y le invito a que continuara.

-Eh, este… el grupo…. Con el grupo hemos estado planeando una fiesta de fin de curso ya que solo faltan unos meses y… quería ver si podemos contar contigo.

-No yo…

-Siempre te apartas de los demás, eso no es bueno. Muchas personas desean conocerlo bien y es todo un misterio.

-Hahaha saben muchas cosas de mí, siempre hablo de mí, soy todo un parlanchín. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer durante las vacaciones por lo que me temo que no podré ir.

Kyoko vio como la chica lo miro con un gesto desconfiado pero término asintiendo sin más.

-De cualquier forma guardare un lugar para usted. Por cierto… Tsuruga-san… ¿Está saliendo con alguien actualmente?

-¿Qué? No yo… yo no salgo con…nadie.

-Me gustaría invitarlo el jueves… tengo unas entradas para un evento y…

-No lo siento mucho. No puedo, debo de trabajar, ya sabes, la vida de un huérfano es dura.

Kyoko no paso por alto el brillo que paso por los ojos de Ren antes de que volviera a mostrar esa brillante y falsa sonrisa suya.

-Yo lo siento Tsuruga-san, debí de imaginar que estaría ocupado. Bueno creo que nos vemos luego. ¡Adiós Tsuruga-san!

Vio como la chica se alejaba con un ligero trote probablemente molesta por no haber podido obtener lo que quería.

Kyoko estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando otros pasos se escucharon del corredor contrario en el que ella se encontraba.

-Parece ser que no has cambiado en nada.

-Valla, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías Yashiro. Me sorprendido que no dijeras nada mientras escuchabas a escondidas, tiendes a gritar mucho.

-No te burles de mi Ren. Pero creo que deberías de aceptar la invitación de esa chica, un cambio de ambiente es tal vez lo que te hace falta.

-Si estas bromeando no me hace para nada gracia.

-No bromeo.

-Pues no es una alternativa que tomare y muchísimo menos que funcionara.

Yashiro se acercó a Ren y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del otro.

-Nunca lo has intentado y…

-¡No! No sabes de qué hablas. Lo siento pero no lo hare. Bien, tengo suficiente, me voy. Además Mei me está esperando.

Ren se apartó con brusquedad de la mano de Yashiro y empezó a caminar hasta la cafetería.

Estaba furioso.

Con Yashiro.

Consigo mismo.

Sabía que estaba mal ¿pero acaso estaba equivocado? El solo pedía un tiempo y fuera y no era algo anormal, cada año lo hacía. Cada año se apartaba de todos. ¿Estaba mal que solo quisiera un poco de soledad? Un poco de tiempo para mostrarse como realmente se sentía.

Pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera eso se podía permitir, estaba Kyoko con él y su fachada no podía caer.

Con la mirada busco a la chica y no la encontró por ninguna parte, ¿acaso ella se había marchado?

¿Solo le había dicho esas palabras para que él se relajara? ¿Para qué cuándo el menos lo esperara ella se marchara?

Pues bien, eso era mejor para él.

Se dio la vuelta y en el mismo pasillo por donde él había llegado ahí estaban.

Kyoko y Yashiro.

Ambos lo esperaban.

Los miro ceñudo a ambos y empezó a regresar a la entrada principal, estaba ya cansado de todo. Necesitaba llegar a casa y encerrarse un rato para clamarse.

-¡Espera! ¡Ren!

Yashiro lo alcanzo y lo detuvo por el hombro. Yashiro podía sentir la furia de Ren, su molestia y…su tristeza.

Podía ver todo eso en su amigo y no era buena idea que se fuera así, con todos esos sentimientos tan expuestos que cualquiera pudiera verlos.

-¿Es que acaso ya te has vuelto loco?

-Yashiro… vete.

-¡No!

Ren volvió a apartarse de un jalón pero Yashiro volvió a agarrarlo con más fuerza.

Kyoko solo era testigo de cómo ambos luchaban, uno por apartarse y el otro por no dejarlo marchar.

Ren termino perdiendo el control y empujo a Yashiro haciéndolo caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-Yashiro, no vengas diciendo que es lo mejor para mí. Deja de venir a mi mirándome con esa expresión de lastima tan idiota que tienes, es lo mismo siempre. Si quieres decirme algo que no tenga que ver con lo que estoy pensando hazlo ya y si no es así simplemente márchate.

-Bien.

Yashiro se levantó rápidamente y extrajo un folder amarillo de su mochila lanzándosela con todas sus fuerzas a Ren, el folder voló hasta estrellarse en su pecho y caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Mi padre me pidió que se lo entregara a un grandísimo idiota, le diré que la próxima vez tal vez no tenga que molestarse por algo así. Me voy.

Yashiro levanto sus gafas caídas y se dio media vuelta saliendo casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Kyoko vio a Ren levantar el folder, aun sentía su furia pero esta había disminuido.

-Vámonos Mei.

La niña tenía que correr para alcanzar los largos pasos de Ren y cuando por fin subieron al auto sintió alivio de no tener que caminar.

Kyoko veía la expresión de Ren y a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad y ¿felicidad? Ella sabía que no era así, nadie podría permanecer tan calmado después de una pelea.

-Creí que te habrías marchado.

-¿Y eso te hizo feliz o te molesto?

Ren la miro de forma sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?

-¿tiene algún sentido responder una pregunta con otra? Solo le das vueltas. No pareces querer compañía de nadie, por eso lo preguntaba.

Ren volvió a mirarla pero no pudo cifrar su rostro antes de que tuviera que volver a ver la carretera frente a él.

-No me molesta que permanezcas a mi lado…lo siento.

Ren la miro y ella vio como miraba las marcas ocultas entre una bufanda.

-Yo también lo siento, era tu casa, era tu pistola…no debí de apuntarte con ella.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Yo igual.

Ren volvió a mirarla preocupado, realmente lo sentía y aun no podía quitarse el cosquilleo de los dedos de culpabilidad.

-Yo no debí de…estrangularte…lo siento. Y también estos días… son días difíciles… lo siento por cómo me he comportado y por como lo hare en las próximas horas.

-¿A qué te…?

-También, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser una niña.

Kyoko lo miro extrañada, con el ya no lo había hecho, él había significado su resguardo, el único lugar donde probablemente se le permitiría ser ella misma.

-No lo hago.

-Eso está bien. Cuando dejes de fingir podrás ser feliz.

Ren soltó esas palabras sin mirarla de reojo, como si se las dijera a sí mismo y era muy cierto. Hasta el momento en que una persona dejara de fingir podría ser feliz.

Ren lo sabía con experiencia, el siempre fingía y no era para nada feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha se que no es mucho... pero este es el capitulo del inicio de todo... hahaha pensaba escribir los otros días en un mismo capitulo ya que ya llegue al 3 peeero me voy a un lugar donde no se si tenga conexión de internet y estaré una semana por allá... así que espero poder subirlo en estos días... :3**

 **como sea... sus apuestas, quiero sus apuestas... ¿que es lo que le pasa a Ren?**

 **D:**

 **muajajaja**

 **Por cierto espero poder revivir la pagina de Facebook, quiero hacer a mis personajes importantes inventados por mi ... darles una imagen real y esas cosas, también los lugares de Hellgrind pienso colocarlos ahí...** **Mitsuki-alias-Hikachan-300623290106875/?ref=hl**

 **dense una vuelta en unos meses que tenga ya cosas interesantes que ver XD hahaha**

 **Nos leemos luego... ahora en menos tiempo, lo prometo...**

 **Hika &cerebro-chan**


	8. Días tormentosos parte II

**Holaaaa! Bueno bueno, estamos aquí de regreso iniciando bien el año :3**

 **Queríamos agradecerles por estar un año más con nosotros, cuando empecé a escribir por primera vez no hubiera imaginado hasta donde llegaríamos, sé que no es mucho pero me llena el corazón de alegría y cerebro-chan también no puede estar más feliz.**

 **Como regalo especial, les publicaremos este capítulo y el fin de este caso mañana por la tarde…. ¿Cómo sé que esta vez sí cumpliré el plazo….? Pues porque ya está escrito, solo que 24 páginas eran demasiadas para un solo capitulo XD**

 **Nos leemos mañana**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La magnífica obra de Skip Beat! Le pertenece a la mangaka** **Yoshiki Nakamura** **de la cual yo solo tomo los personajes para escribir este fanfic.**

 **Este fic es ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Los personajes marcados con subrayado son posibles sospechosos marcados para facilitar la lectura y las cursivas dependen del contexto o párrafos en el que estén colocados….**

 **Bueno, con esto… me despido y les deseo una buena lectura!**

 **.**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan les deseamos un feliz año nuevo y una agradable lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Días tormentosos parte II**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Día 2

El clima en el exterior era completamente frío pero los vidrios del automóvil impedían que este entrara y la calefacción les permitía estar por el momento sin la necesidad de preocuparse por este.

-¿Estas segura de querer venir?

Nuevamente, como un deja vu, la misma pregunta, solo que en esta ocasión de verdad que estaba encantada de ir con él.

Por la noche Kyoko no había podido dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sentía un extraño presentimiento, como si algo estuviera preparándose para ocurrir en sus vidas. Sus pensamientos estuvieron revoloteando por su mente y cuando había decidido dejarlo de lado el ruido se lo impidió.

En cuanto habían llegado Ren se había encerrado en el estudio y la chica no había escuchado ningún ruido hasta el momento en que estaba por acostarse. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo pero igualmente era tremendamente triste.

Kyoko no tenía idea de que Ren tocara el violín hasta el momento en que escucho las primeras notas, se había acercado a la habitación sin darse cuenta para escuchar con mayor atención la melodía. Era triste y a cada minuto que pensaba que no podía empeorar lo hacía y había terminado con lágrimas en las mejillas.

En cuanto el sonido había dejado de escucharse, había corrido hacia su habitación para no ser descubierta en in fraganti. Después de eso no había pasado mucho tiempo para que el inspector Takarada llamara a Ren para pedirle su ayuda en un caso recién descubierto y era como habían llegado a esta situación.

Ren estaciono el automóvil, no les había tomado mucho tiempo en llegar pues el incidente había ocurrido demasiado cerca de donde el detective vivía, en un lugar que conectaba con _Chou Main Line_ y el rio.

El inspector Takarada ya los esperaba, hizo un gesto al ver a Kyoko pero lo ignoro yendo directo hacia Ren.

-No has tardado, bien ¿Era necesario traerla? Pudiste dejarla en casa

-Eh…La última vez que la deje sola en casa casi incendia la cocina. Preferí evitarme esa clase de incidentes… pero, regresando a lo importante ¿Qué ocurrió? No me dijiste nada cuando hablamos.

Ren espero que Kyoko no fuera a hacer algo que delatara la mentira que dijo para explicar la presencia de una niña en una escena del crimen e intento distraerlo con los hechos que les aguardaban.

-Mujer asesinada, 44 años. Aún no sabemos nada de ella. Fue lanzada al rio después de que fuera apuñalada 10 veces, aun no se sabe desde donde ocurrió el asesinato ni el móvil, se está buscando por los alrededores del rio. A causa del agua la hora de la muerte es imprecisa pero está dentro de un parámetro de 7 horas.

-¿Quiénes encontraron el cuerpo?

-Un hombre que vive cerca de la zona, salió a correr con su perro y este husmeando encontró el cadáver flotando, se había detenido gracias a una sobresaliente de maleza, sino probablemente hubiéramos encontrado el cuerpo hasta el final del rio.

Takarada empezó a guiar a Ren a un lugar en donde los flashes de las cámaras alumbraban la zona, aún era demasiado temprano para que el sol empezara a ponerse pero fueron interceptados por una detective que Ren ya había visto antes pero que siempre olvidaba su nombre.

-¿Ocurre algo Kotonami-san?

-Ya encontraron el lugar desde donde ocurrió el asesinato, fue a 200 metros de donde se encontró el… ¿Tsuruga-san?

Kanae a pesar de preguntar por Ren no dejaba de mirar a Kyoko y esta empezó a incomodarse.

-¿Algún problema Kotonami-san?

La mujer se removió, apresurada.

-No me parece correcto que una niña este escuchando esta clase de cosas, si gusta yo puedo ayudarlo y la puedo distraer un rato para que se olvide de todo esto… claro, si no hay ningún problema inspector.

-No hay ninguno, me gusta la idea, pero por favor antes termina de dar el reporte.

-Eso era todo.

-No quiero ir.

Kyoko estaba cansada que se le dejara de lado, bien, tenía el aspecto de una niña pero como ansiaba poder estar nuevamente en acción, el caso del centro comercial y de la fiesta no habían contado pues técnicamente no había participado de ninguna forma.

Así que nuevamente ignorando la vergüenza que sentía, más grande que la primera vez ya que en esta ocasión Ren sabía que ella era una adolescente y no una niña, se volvió a abrazar al pie de Ren con fuerza.

Alcanzo a escuchar los suspiros de los demás hombres pero para su suerte Ren intervino en su ayuda.

-Está bien, si tiene pesadillas por la noche yo me hare responsable.

Kyoko sabía que Ren no andaba bien, desde la noche, desde el día anterior estaba más abstraído y tenía una cara de pocos amigos, su fachada de hombre caballeroso había desaparecido por completo remplazada por miradas frías y unas gigantes ojeras. No se veía muy feliz.

El inspector Takarada mando despejar el lugar para que Ren pudiera observar el cadáver con tranquilidad.

Kyoko iba agarrada a su mano aunque ella era la que se aferraba a esta y el solo la tenía floja, sin fuerza.

Al llegar frente el cadáver Kyoko empezó a rodearlo al igual que Ren mientras cada uno hacia un análisis de lo que observaban. Parecía una mujer con buenos recursos por la ropa que llevaba. Cabello negro y manos delicadas.

-La conozco.

Todos alzaron la cabeza hacia Ren que después de dejar con cuidado la mano izquierda de la mujer en su lugar se retiró los guantes y los depósito en una bolsa.

-¿La conoces Ren?

Ren suspiro con fuerza llevándose con una mano para atrás el cabello que le entraba en los ojos y Kyoko creyó ver que le fallaban las fuerzas cuando se levantó.

-Su rostro me sonaba pero no estaba seguro hasta que la vi. – Todos lo miraron invitándolo a continuar- Sus dedos, los dedos de su mano izquierda, en la punta están duros pues tienen callo, en la clavícula como en el cuello tiene una mancha oscura, clásica en violinistas. Si no estoy equivocado el nombre de esta mujer es Midorin Koto.

-¿Te refieres a esa violinista famosa? Ren lo que estás diciendo es algo muy problemático, esperemos que no tengas razón.

Pero lamentablemente Ren había tenido razón, Midorin había asistido a una fiesta cerca del lugar donde había sido asesinada, aun desconocían los motivos ni el asesino pero empezaban a especular respecto a los posibles sospechosos.

-Hay que esperar un tiempo hasta poder avisar a los medios o entorpecerían la investigación, por el momento hay que mantener esto entre los mejores filtros de la policía si no queremos perder el control de la situación.

-Sí, ella es alguien famosa, estos casos hay que tratarlos con delicadeza.

-¿Pero no será peor ocultar la información a los medios? Siempre empiezan a especular y crear falsas verdades.

Kyoko seguía husmeando entre el rio y el lugar al que habían llevado el cuerpo, desde la distancia podía ver a Ren y al inspector Takarada discutir junto a la detective Kotonami respecto a lo que hacer con los medios de comunicación.

Bajo un poco más, llegando hasta el rio, la zona estaba cerrada y supuso que no encontraría nada que no hubieran encontrado los detectives de Tokyo o Ren. En eso vio algo brillar, en la orilla del pasto, casi cayendo al rio se encontraba un collar.

No tenía guantes ni nada que arruinara la prueba, presentía que era de la víctima pero no podía acercarse y simplemente tomarla. Corriendo llego hasta donde estaba Ren y empezó a jalonearlo del saco hasta llevarlo junto a sus protestas a la orilla del rio rogando que este no se hubiera llevado el collar.

-¿Qué ocurre Mei-chan?

-¡Un collar!

Ren se apresuró entonces a colocarse los guantes y llegar hasta la orilla de rio, en efectivo era un collar roto en el lugar en el que antes se encontraba el cuerpo.

-¿Tiene una figura, que es?

Ren froto un poco la pequeña figura enredada entre la cadena, parecía un misil, no, era un cañón.

-¿Un cañón? ¿Pertenece a Midorin?

-Tiene cabellos atorados en la cadena, es de ella. Pero ¿Qué hacia ella con un collar? Siempre publica que odia los collares… ¿Por qué llevaría un collar antes de su muerte?

-¿Sería algo que puso el asesino?

-Podría ser, vamos con los demás.

Takarada estaba al teléfono y Kanae no paro de mirar a Kyoko hasta que Ren robo su atención con el collar.

-Parece que vienen en camino dos de nuestros tres sospechosos.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Hisashi Nanjo 35 años, parece que la acompañaba durante la fiesta a la que Midorin asistió. Y Kaori Hatamoto, una amiga de la orquesta de Midorin, ella fue quien invito a la víctima a la fiesta, parece ser que no estuvo con nadie más que con ellos dos y ya sea como sospechosos o testigos son los únicos que nos pueden dar información.

-¿Y quién es la última persona?

-Su nombre es Hideo Nakayama, edad aún desconocida, fue la última persona que hablo con Midorin por el móvil, parece tener un departamento en las cercanías. Nos reuniremos con todos en la comisaria.

Ren quedo de acuerdo con Takarada para reunirse dentro de tres horas en la comisaria. Tenían tiempo de sobra pero Kyoko no quería quedarse sola con él, era deprimente simplemente de observarlo.

Volvieron a entrar en el auto y Kyoko escucho cuando la detective Kotonami le advertía a Ren de que no llevara consigo a Mei en su próxima reunión. Parecía ser que la niña no era del agrado de la detective.

Ren entro al auto y justo como creyó el camino era incomodo, no sabía como romper el silencio que se había formado para preguntar a donde se dirigían y no lo supo hasta que se estacionaron frente a un local de comida.

-Vamos a comer.

Kyoko no había notado que su estómago había estado gruñendo de hambre en todo el camino pero hacían que Ren se sintiera culpable por no recordar que las personas debían de comer para sobrevivir. Él no tenía hambre y seguiría con su abstinencia de comida pues si ingería algo probablemente lo vomitaría enseguida pues su estómago tenía bastante tiempo sin recibir un verdadero alimento.

Entraron al local y Kyoko pidió lo primero que vio en la cartilla que conocía y que agradablemente le fascinaban, eran sus favoritas.

Kyoko aguardo aun en silencio hasta que la mesera le sirvió a Kyoko su comida y a Ren su tasa de café, la mesera se retiró no sin antes mirar de arriba abajo a Ren.

Kyoko decidió comer rápido para poder salir y llegar tal vez antes con los demás pero se olvidó de todo en cuanto vio la humeante carne en su plato. Siempre amaba comerlas y Sho se burlaba de ella pues decía que parecía una niña cuando comía una y pareció que esta no había sido una ocasión diferente cuando escucho una risita de Ren al este verla con los ojos brillantes por la comida.

-Lo siento, es solo que has hecho un gesto bastante gracioso.

No había sido gracioso, en palabras del detective había sido _lindo_ pero no se lo diría. Kyoko hizo un puchero lo que hizo reír de verdad a Ren.

-Lo siento, lo siento….

Bueno, al menos había conseguido obtener una sonrisa del detective.

-Ehrm… parece ser que tienes unas buenas habilidades de observación, deberías estudiar para algo relacionado con eso. Tal vez y hasta podrías ser detective.

Ahora fue el turno de Kyoko de reír contagiando un poco al joven con su risa.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso?

-Eso es lo que era.

Falto poco para que Ren escupiera el trago de café a la mesa.

-¿Cómo?

-Era detective antes del incidente… trabajaba junto a mi hermano cada vez que nos veíamos envueltos en algún caso o cuando nuestro padre estaba ocupado resolviendo algún otro.

-Valla, es inesperado. No es que no confié en tus habilidades pero en ocasiones me olvido que eres una joven ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente? ¿Cómo es tu hermano…Fuwa Sho cierto?

La chica volvió a tomar otro bocado de su hamburguesa.

-No tiene mucho que cumplí los 18, y sí, mi hermano es Fuwa Sho.

-¡Valla! Es raro pensar que soy solo un año mayor que tú, debo recordarlo…he visto su nombre en periódicos pero nunca el tuyo.

-No me gusta que los medios me cuestionen acerca de la muerte y la tragedia de las demás personas, prefiero evitarlo y a Sho le encanta tener los flashes a su alrededor, así que yo me dedico a resolver los casos y el a llevarse los créditos.

Ren pareció de acuerdo con esa idea y deseo poder evitar así los medios pero para él era imposible, no existía nadie que se llevara los créditos por él.

Terminaron la comida tranquilamente y Kyoko estaba aliviada de que el aura oscura que rodeaba a Ren había desaparecido al igual que la incomodidad que sentía.

-Tsuruga-san…. Tal vez este mal que yo lo diga… pero ¿no es malo que solo desayune, coma y cene café?

Ren la miro pero no le contesto, Kyoko creyó que Ren volvería a abrigarse entre el silencio y la frialdad pero no había sido así con suerte.

Subieron nuevamente al automóvil, iban a tiempo para la cita en la comisaria.

-Kotonami-san se enojara con usted por llevarme a la comisaria.

-Hahaha, esa mujer siempre se molesta de todo o al menos parece que yo le molesto. El inspector Takarada me conto que es hermana de muchos hermanitos y algunos creo tienen tu edad, la edad que aparentas, tal vez solo piensa que ella no desearía que sus hermanitos vieran lo que tú te has visto _forzada_ a ver.

-Tiene sentido. Si tan solo supiera que los cadáveres, muertes y asesinatos son mi co…eran mi comida diaria…

-¿Tenían muchos casos?

Kyoko miro por la ventana el paisaje pasar de forma rápida.

-Uno que otro semanalmente, aún recuerdo la cantidad exacta de casos que hemos resueltos.

-¿A si? ¿Cuántos son, quien crees que ha resuelto mas caso? ¿Ustedes o yo?

Kyoko sintió la burla de Ren en sus palabras pero no se burlaba de ella para herirla sino más bien como si se divirtiera el también de algo así.

-Bueno – Levanto la cabeza y tomo aire para decirlo con todo el orgullo que tenia de su trabajo – Hemos resuelto 15 casos de asesinato, 20 robos y hemos prevenido 7 posibles crímenes.

Kyoko vio la sonrisa de victoria de Ren y supo que había perdido mucho antes de que el joven empezara a hablar.

-Impresionante. Veamos, si mal no recuerdo… 20 casos de asesinato, 28 robos y – _claro sin contar que perseguía una organización mafiosa_ pensó con cierta gracia - 18 prevenciones de crímenes…

-Es injusto, yo si asisto a clases y usted parece que no va.

Ren se quedó en silencio y Kyoko supo que lo había arruinado hasta que escucho la clara risa de Ren.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía que ya sepa todo lo que debo de saber para graduarme.

Kyoko empezó a pensarlo.

-¿Es por eso que tiene tantos libros de medicina en su hogar?

-Así es, eran libros de mi madre… Ella me heredo la casa y todos los libros cuando falleció.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Estaba enferma, una enfermedad degenerativa terminal.

Kyoko pensó en la solitaria vida que parecía haber tenido Ren y empezó a comprenderlo mejor y también parecía que había logrado sacar al detective de su letargo aunque sea por un rato, hacer que olvidara sus problemas por un rato, de esa forma ella lo ayudaría al menos hasta que este confiara en ella para contarle sus problemas aunque no sabía si ese día llegaría en algún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria ya había interrogado a Hisashi Nanjo y no habían obtenido nada de utilidad con el hombre ya fuera un sospechoso o no. Era un hombre de rostro simpático y alto de complexión corpulenta. El hombre trabajaba en una empresa repartiendo correos y ayudando con cualquier cosa que le pidieran, en cierta ocasión le había pedido que llevara un paquete a Kaori Hatamoto y por ese motivo se conocieron y empezaron a llevar una relación amistosa. Había estado en la fiesta en compañía de Kaori y había visto salir a Midorin cuando esta se excusó de ser demasiado tarde y estar demasiado cansada y después de eso no la había vuelto a ver, se había marchado junto a Kaori por la madrugada.

Estaban preparando las cosas para interrogar a Kaori Hatamoto cuando el inspector Takarada recibió una llamada y los asusto a todos con un grito de molestia.

-¿Pero cómo es que fue un accidente?... ¿Por qué no lo saben con seguridad? …bien…vamos en camino…pide permiso al inspector de la prefectura…nos vemos allá.

Takarada llego junto a Kanae que no dejaba de mirar ceñuda a Ren que llego tomado de la mano con Kyoko.

-¿Ocurrió algo Inspector?

-Sí, la casa de la víctima ha explotado y se ha incendiado por completo, casi afecta a las casas vecinas de no ser que llegaron los bomberos. Parece ser que fue un accidente por una avería en un tubo de gas.

-¿La casa de la víctima explotando por un accidente? ¿Cuántas veces ocurre algo como esto? No creo que haya sido un accidente.

-Concuerdo con Tsuruga-san, es muy poco probable que haya sido un accidente.

-Bien, viajaremos a Kyoto para ir a la escena, terminaremos los interrogatorios en Kyoto e investigaremos lo ocurrido, no creo que siga siendo posible ocultar a los medios la muerte de Midorin. Se va a armar una grande. Kotonami-san, habla con Yumi para que podamos tomar un vuelo a Kyoto.

Kyoko miro asustada a Ren, ella no podía ir a Kyoto, ella se quedaría pues podría encontrarse con su padre y realmente tendría problemas.

-Espérame aquí, tranquila…todo saldrá bien.

Ren no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de la niña para tranquilizarla.

Después de discutir algo con Takarada Ren regreso y tomo a la niña por la mano y la saco del lugar mientras eran seguidos por Takarada y la detective Kotonami.

Kyoko espero hasta que Ren arranco el carro para poder preguntarle a Ren lo que harían ellos.

-¿Los vamos a acompañar?

-Solo si tu deseas, hable con Takarada-san y me ha dicho que el inspector Fuwa ha tenido que salir por un caso en las orillas de Kyoto por lo que es muy probable que no lo encontremos pero respetare tu decisión si decides que nos quedemos.

Kyoko lo pensó detenidamente, si no estaba su padre no habría ningún problema.

Le dio a Ren su respuesta y este sonriendo acelero para alcanzar el automóvil del inspector, manejaban al aeropuerto, no había medio más rápido que un avión para llegar a Kyoto y aun así llegarían por la noche-madrugada.

Subieron al avión y a Kyoko empezaron a revolvérsele el estómago de los nervios.

-Sera mejor que duermas, todo saldrá bien. Si llegara a ocurrir algo yo no permitiré que nada te ocurra.

Kyoko asintió y dejo que el sueño la consumiera mientras sobrevolaban Tokyo para regresar al que una vez había sido su hogar, su amado Kyoto.

.

.

.

Día 3

Llegaron al lugar estacionando el automóvil cerca del lugar de reunión, la mañana era fría y Kyoko no dejaba de temblar. A esto le añadíamos lo ansiosa que se sentía; a Kyoko se le revolvían las tripas de los nervios pero Ren lo noto y le lanzo una mirada de apoyo. Ella le sonrió y este le correspondió la sonrisa invitándola a tomar una mano que ella acepto gustosa y Ren noto de inmediato los temblores de la pequeña así que con la mirada ceñuda volvió a soltar su mano y con un movimiento ágil se quitó su saco para poder sacarse su propio suéter y se lo tendió a Kyoko.

-Tonta, me hubieras dicho mucho antes de que morías de frio, bueno, yo fui más estúpido al no darme cuenta antes.

-No puede darme su suéter, se va a resfriar.

-Mogami-san… No empieces por favor, ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo que mueres de frio? Déjame hacerte este favor como disculpa y por favor, ponte el suéter que enfermare solo de seguir viéndote temblar.

-Sabe que debe de dejar de disculparse.

-No lo hare, seguiré sintiéndome tan culpable como en el momento en que lo hice. ¿Vamos?

Ren miro atento hasta que la chica se puso el suéter de mala gana, le quedaba enorme, tanto que Ren le tuvo que doblarle las mangas varias veces para poder volver a tomarla de la mano y faltaba poco para que esta arrastrara el suéter por el suelo.

Sin duda alguna era ya de lo más normal el tomarse de las manos, ya ni siquiera se sentía incomoda al respecto, su relación había mejorado mucho intentando resolver el caso, lástima que el precio a pagar fuera la vida de un ser humano.

Caminaron juntos y se sintió como cuando acompañaba al señor Fuwa a algún caso cuando le avisaba de improvisto después de recogerlos de la escuela y debían de acompañarlo a la escena del crimen.

Ren avanzo con un paso lento, debía recordarse que cuando caminaba rápido técnicamente arrastraba a la pequeña de un lado para el otro, iba tan consciente de ella que de inmediato sintió su indecisión y lo jalo un poco cuando se colocó detrás de él como si se escondiera asustada de las nuevas personas que los esperaba a pocos metros.

A Kyoko le faltaba poco para maldecir.

Debía de suponerlo.

Si, había sido una tonta al creer que todo saldría bien.

Siempre que el inspector Fuwa debía de salir de la zona por algún caso ellos siempre se hacían cargo de cualquier caso que surgiera en las cercanías. Siempre hacían eso.

Y el señor Fuwa por lo que le había dicho Ren había salido de Kyoto por un caso.

Y sin falta, ahí estaba el, mirando en su dirección, poco le faltaba para imaginarlo estirando la mano y diciéndole "bienvenida a casa" como muchas otras veces se lo había dicho.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba Fuwa Sho

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan...**

 **Fuwa Sho... esto será una verdadera tormenta**

 **XD Hahahaha no es tan gracioso cuando en verdad ya se que es lo que va a pasar a continuación XD**

 **Cerebro-chan me jugo una mala pasada... hahahaha**

 **La verdad es que escribí este capitulo por partes y no es que haya escrito y dejado para volver a escribir... sino que escribí las partes que mas me urgían escribir porque ya quería tenerlas aseguradas en algo mas que en mi mente (perdona cerebro-chan no es que no confíe en ti... en quien no confió es en mi) y lo que me faltaba escribir eran las partes intermedias XD hahahaha la verdad es que fue algo muy gracioso y es la primera vez que algo así pasa, así que no había planeado que fuera taaan largo el capitulo...**

 **Como sea... deberán esperar a mañana a saber lo que pasara con Kyoko y Sho... muajajaja, preparen los kleenex**

 **¿Alguien quiere que Kyoko recupere su cuerpo y el fic cambie de Rate? hahaha que sea un super lemon Mafioso Yeah! hahahahaahha**

 **Ok no, tengo sueño... no creo poder escribir un lemon, demasiado vergonzoso... D:**

 **Nos leemos mañana y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **esperamos poder seguirlas leyendo este nuevo año :3**

 **Con nuestros mayores deseos:**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**


	9. Días tormentosos parte III

**Hahaha ya sé que dirán… ¿enserio Hika, cerebro-chan….? ¡Y eso que ya tenían escrito el capítulo! Hahaha la verdad es que se me paso muy rápido el día y tenía que hacerle unas correcciones….**

 **Como sea…. Hahahaha no saben la risa que me di con sus comentarios… la verdad no los entiendo…. Hahaha por que les dio risa mi chan chan chan…. Hahahah digo, sé que me falto otro chan hahaha pero la verdad es que no lo sé… hahahah**

 **Bueno, basta de habladurías, ya los hice esperar más tiempo del que había dicho…**

 **Disfruten de la lectura…**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**

* * *

 _ **Días tormentosos parte III**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sho miraba hacia ellos y ella se perdió en su mirada y el gris y dorado se juntaron nuevamente, el gris que tanto extrañaba y no sabía hasta que lo había vuelto a ver que lo anhelaba.

Cuanto había esperado para volver a ver a su querido hermano.

Se escondió por completo entre los pies de Ren para que ellos dejaran de verla a pesar de que lo primero que su cuerpo había pensado en hacer había sido correr hacia él. Ren supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Él era el culpable de todo, la había llevado a un lugar donde probablemente alguien la reconocería y estaba en peligro en más de una forma.

Sin pensarlo mucho y lanzándole una última mirada al joven rubio que los miraba extrañado y trataba de alzar su vista para ver al pequeño bulto que era Kyoko la tomo entre brazos dándole la espalda a los demás, cubriéndola prácticamente con su saco y resguardando su pequeño cuerpo entre su pecho y sus brazos.

Salió corriendo de ahí sin pensar en las excusas que tendría que dar después.

Pero de momento no tenía más cabeza que para sacar a su pequeña amiga de ahí.

-¡¿Tsuruga-san?!

Y ella se sentía nuevamente como un estorbo, intento patalear y soltarse pero su pequeño cuerpo no le permitió más que incomodar al chico.

Ren dejo de correr en cuanto se sintió a salvo y por fin bajo a la malhumorada y sonrojada Kyoko.

-¡¿Pero que está pensando?! ¿Qué les dirá a los demás cuando vuelva?

Ren no le hizo caso y se arrodillo junto a ella y la observo de arriba abajo, ella enseguida supo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! El que me preocupa es usted, luce tan agitado.

-Lo siento. No imagine que algo así ocurriría. Lo siento Mogami-san, es mi culpa que probablemente ya la hayan descubierto.

Ren bajo la cabeza abatido y vio en sus ojos el verdadero arrepentimiento que el joven sentía. Así que ella se calmó, solo uno de los dos debía de perder la cabeza por turnos.

-No creo que Sho haya descubierto algo, a veces es demasiado lento y no me sorprendería que piense que me imagino, además no me vio bien, desde la distancia probablemente solo distinguió manchas borrosas, su vista es mala y no traía sus lentes puestos a menos de que se halla puesto lentillas, eso sí que sería raro, nunca logramos que se….

-Mogami-san.

Kyoko levanto la vista, se perdió por segundos ¿o fueron minutos? Estaba afectada, eso no podía negarlo. Acababa de ver lo que su mente había deseado por mucho tiempo, lo primero que pensó había sido abrazarlo y llorar por el miedo que tenía mientras él se quedaba parado sin saber realmente que hacer, él nunca sabía qué hacer cuando lloraba. Sacudió su cabeza. Nuevamente se perdió e intento con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en el joven de cabellos negros que tenía en frente de ella completamente preocupado.

-Te llevare de vuelta a casa.

-¿Pero que pasara con Takarada-san? Necesita tu ayuda aún no hemos resuelto el caso.

-Puedo decir que sucumbí ante el dolor de saber y por fin comprender que una de mis grandes ídolos fue asesinada y que probablemente mi juicio entorpecería la investigación. Como sea, pretextos sobran, pero debemos volver a casa.

-Tal vez tú vuelvas, cuando llegues dale saludos a Yashiro-san de mi parte.

Kyoko empezó a alejarse de Ren para que este no pudiera convencerla de nada, claro que quería escapar de ahí pero no le afectaría a Ren el no poder resolver el caso, solo porque ella se sentía triste.

-¡Mogami-san!

Ren la alcanzo y la detuvo por el brazo.

-Tsuruga-san, no pienso volver hasta no revelar todo sobre el asesino de la señorita Midorin, si usted gusta volver regresare en taxi a casa cuando todo esto quede resuelto.

-Bien bien, nos quedaremos. Pero es peligroso, supongo que Fuwa Sho te descubrirá tarde o temprano si vuelves con ese aspecto.

Kyoko vio el brillo en los ojos de él, le decían que tenía ya una solución.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos?

Ren le dedico una sonrisa lobuna a Kyoko, esta solo pudo temblar de miedo ante ella mientras se preparaba mentalmente para soportar el alocado plan de Tsuruga Ren.

.

.

.

Sho se había perdido los últimos momentos de la conversación ¿acaso lo había imaginado? Ese resplandor solo lo había visto una vez. No había visto bien a la niña que estaba con Tsuruga Ren pero sí que había visto sus ojos, dorados, como los de ella.

Todos estaban extrañados del comportamiento del detective de Tokyo y no habían conseguido comprender su extraña huida. Sho veía como interrogaban a Kaori Hatamoto, la mujer que había llegado junto al inspector de Tokyo y que era una posible sospechosa.

Estaba completamente aburrido, la mujer solo decía palabras sin un sentido real, el cómo había conocido a Midorin o como es que había llegado a la situación en la que la invitaba a la fiesta la noche que había sido asesinada, todo como un accidente del cual se lamentaba y probablemente siempre cargaría con la culpa.

Se interesaba más en las hormigas que pasaban por la pared que en todo el teatro de la mujer, de ser por él podría encadenar a la mujer a cadena perpetua. Parecía demasiado obvio que empezaba a preguntarse qué clase de cosa tenían los detectives de Tokyo en el cerebro para no verlo.

Ambas mujeres pertenecían a la misma orquesta y Kaori representaba un papel menor que el de Midorin en esta, ambas violinistas. Sabia como se la Vivian los músicos de las orquestas y suponía que la envidia era un motivo suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a alguien.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró a lo que había sido su tema de plática por la mañana. El detective de Tokyo miraba con interés el lugar, pensó en que tan diferente podría ser la estación de policía de Tokyo comparada a la de Kyoto y supo de inmediato que el "famoso" detective al igual que los otros era un idiota.

Una pequeña y fugaz figura llamo su atención.

Era la misma niña que había visto, su cabello era negro y corto, llevándolo ligeramente más abajo de los hombros. Parecía una linda chiquilla pero en cuanto ella lo miro por poco se olvidó de como respirar.

Había tenido razón, sus ojos eran los de ella. Eran del mismo tono y tenía las mismas llamas que la dominaban cada vez que tenían que trabajar.

Pero era imposible. Aun así los siguió viendo, eran hermosos.

-Disculpa ¿El inspector Takarada en donde se encuentra?

-¿Tsuruga Ren, cierto?

El joven de cabellos alto lo miro con una sonrisa y vio con cierta ternura como la pequeña se ponía detrás del joven, sacando su pequeña cabeza para poder ver lo que el detective veía. No sabía que Tsuruga Ren fuera padre pero de cierta forma no sabía si felicitarlo o burlarse de él.

-Valla, cuando salió corriendo admito que pensé que estaba loco, pero supongo que le ocurrió algo a su pequeña y adorable hija para que tuviera que realizar una salida precipitada.

Ren claro que se sorprendió, no espero que la situación se volviera de esa forma pero al ver a Kyoko supo que tenían la solución por el momento. No le importaba lo que pensara Fuwa mientras que no relacionara a la niña con la que una vez había sido su hermana.

-Hija… si, ella se sintió mal… los vuelos no le sientan bien.

Sintió como Kyoko se escondía por completo detrás de él y sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía, se preocupó hasta que supo que se trataba del intento de esconder sus risas y él también tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada que empezaba a formársele en la base de la garganta. Tenía que cambiar de tema antes de arruinar la oportunidad que Fuwa les había dado.

-¿Y el inspector Takarada?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Ren no permitió que Sho lo sobrepasara y siempre dejo a Kyoko detrás de él, su apariencia física podría haber cambiado pero aun así sabía que el carácter de la chica podía delatarla, mientras menos contacto tuvieran mejor.

-¿Te gustaría dejar de jugar y mostrarme el lugar en el que se encuentra Takarada-san?

Sho se mostró molesto ante la actitud de Ren pero este no permitiría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Se encuentra interrogando a Kaori Hatamoto. Por el momento, sin importar que hagas no podrás verlo ya que está tratando con la posible asesina.

-¿Asesina?

Kyoko estaba confundida ¿Qué Kaori era la asesina? No, casi decía imposible, a menos que la mujer fuera una excelente actriz o tuviera alguna clase de personalidad múltiple. Ella había estado cuando le habían dado la noticia a la mujer y el dolor se había reflejado en sus ojos. Ella no podía haber sido y aún faltaba un sospechoso por interrogar.

Pero era clásico de Sho adelantarse a las teorías antes de tener todos los puntos cubiertos para obtener la verdad. Eso la hizo entristecer.

-Creí que la investigación era confidencial.

Ren hizo un gesto para que voltearan a ver al hombre que los miraba desde la distancia. Era un hombre de unos 45 años. Kyoko lo identifico de una foto que el inspector le había mostrado a Ren. Hideo Nakayama.

Ren se acercó al hombre jalando a Kyoko consigo siempre con ademan protector.

-Un gusto, soy el detective Tsuruga Ren, si no me equivoco usted es Nakayama-san.

El hombre tomo la mano que Ren le ofrecía y le sonrió de forma agradable.

-Mucho gusto y si, no se ha equivocado, mi nombre es Nakayama Hideo.

Kyoko miraba al hombre de forma analítica, parecía un hombre de empresa, vestido de forma elegante y su forma impecable.

-Oh ¡Ren! Es un gusto volver a tenerte con nosotros. Por favor, Nakayama-san, sígame. Disculpe la espera.

Vieron a Kaori salir de la sala junto a Kanae y a Nakayama ingresar a la sala de interrogatorios junto al inspector. Ren junto a Sho y Kyoko observaron el interrogatorio detrás de un espejo negro.

Hideo Nakayama había sido un vecino de Midorin hace más de veinte años, antes de que el hombre se mudara. Desde que había conocido a la joven llevaban una relación amistosa. El hombre trabajaba para una famosa empresa como programador desarrollando softwares.

Se despidieron del hombre y lo vieron marcharse con la promesa de una reunión para el día de mañana ¿Cómo saber que cumpliría? Fácil, eran la policía, tenían bien medido los movimientos de cada uno de los sospechosos con los que trabajaban.

-La verdad es que no hemos obtenido nada bueno.

-Fue Kaori quien realizo el asesinato.

Formaban un círculo, el inspector a un lado de Kanae que tenía a un lado a Sho y Ren le seguía junto a Kyoko. Cada uno pensaba en las posibles circunstancias y trataba de armar el puzzle de la escena.

-Yo no creo que haya sido Kanae, no tiene un motivo real. Además el día en que fue informada estaba destrozada.

-Pudo haber actuado, tenía motivos, la envidia era su motivo. Midorin tocaba con un buen instrumento y era primer violín en la orquesta en la que tocaban.

Ren miro intrigado por un momento a Sho.

-¿Tenía un buen instrumento?

-Sí, un… stado…algo… lo hubieras escuchado si no hubieras salido corriendo y te hubieras perdido el informe.

-¿Tenía un Stradivarius?

-Sí, Ren. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

Lory sabia cada vez que a Ren se le ocurría algo, el joven no lo notaba pero siempre se metía las manos a los bolsillos y si mirabas sus ojos los podías ver resplandecer.

-Posiblemente, pero me gustaría volver a revisar el hogar de Midorin.

Con eso reunieron rápidamente unos automóviles, Ren había pedido uno solo para él y para Kyoko que lo seguía de cerca.

Lory detuvo a Ren cuando este estaba por subir al automóvil.

-Ren.

-Takarada-san.

Ren sabía que tarde o temprano el hombre preguntaría, era muy suspicaz y tenía una mente rápida.

-¿Qué sabes de la niña? Sabes que guardar información en una investigación te puede llevar a la cárcel.

Ren miro al hombre frente a él, corpulento y con una imagen que podía generar tanta confianza como temor.

-Lo sé, solo que me jure que la protegería y eso hare aun si debo de pagar un precio caro por ello después.

A Lory no le había pasado desapercibido el repentino cambio de look de la niña.

-Takarada-san, he de pedirle un favor. Por favor, retrase todo lo que pueda la investigación de Mei-chan. Se lo que hago, solo confié en mí.

Lory veía a Ren casi como su propio hijo, él lo había entrenado para ser el detective que era y por supuesto que confiaba en él.

Lory lo tomo por el hombro y asintió en muestra de apoyo. Ren ingreso al auto donde Kyoko lo esperaba y arrancaron junto a los demás siendo dirigidos por Sho.

-¿En que fue en lo que pensaste?

-Hay dos cosas que me molestan. Una más que otra y posiblemente haya dado ya con la respuesta pero nada es seguro hasta que me deshaga de todas las mentiras.

-Te refieres a la información que dieron en el interrogatorio los dos hombres.

-Así es, ambos mienten en algo. Solo sé que uno de nuestros hombres es el asesino eso casi lo puedo asegurar. ¿Recuerdas cuando me acerque a él a saludarlo? en la clavícula de Hideo Nakayama encontré una mancha oscura.

-¿Una mancha oscura?

-Así es, una mancha oscura como la de Midorin, como la mancha que se me hace cada vez que termino de tocar el violín despues de un buen rato. Esa misma mancha.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Nakayama-san es violinista también?

-Sí, pero de igual forma Nanjo-san, el primer día lo vi guardando una boquilla, parecía de una trompeta. Nuestros dos sospechosos mintieron al decir que no tocaban ningún instrumento, lo que me preocupa es ¿porque mentir al respecto? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?

Kyoko se quedó pensando en ello, ambos hombres habían mentido en el mismo punto aunque el que tenía más relación con Midorin era Nakayama-san al ser un violinista. Y ¿Por qué Kaoru no había mencionado nada sobre Nanjo?

Llegaron a la casa de Midorin y estacionaron el automóvil cerca.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido a las llamas habían sido pocas.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que anochezca.

Ren empezó a revisar con cuidado cada punto del piso, cada partícula quemada, buscando, tal vez esto podría resolver el misterio.

Estaba por rendirse cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. La caja de un violín aplastada entre escombros.

Saco la caja pero era demasiado tarde, estaba partida en dos y junto a ella el instrumento que resguardaba. No tenía que ser un experto para saber lo que sostenía. El Stradivarius de 1722 había sido consumido por las llamas y roto en dos, el alma del violín se había perdido junto a su vida.

Ren regreso junto a los demás, estaba completamente furioso, no podía evitarlo. Que algo tan valioso históricamente fuera destruido por motivos egoístas no tenía precio pero eso desvelaba el misterio para el.

Todos ya se habían reunido, solo esperaba a que llegara Takarada para darles la lamentable noticia cuando diviso un automóvil negro por el rabillo del ojo.

El auto estaba estacionado desde un punto en el que podía observarlos.

Mirándolos desde la distancia.

Asechándolos.

Y es que no era solamente un Mercedes Benz Cl, sino que era de la clase de lujo AMG*, todo el tiempo que llevaba nunca había visto un carro igual a este y enseguida se le helo la piel.

Había sido un idiota por olvidarlo aunque sea por unos instantes pero ¿Qué significaba que ellos estuvieran ahí?

Miro rápidamente a todos a su alrededor, ninguno que supiera tenía motivos para que ellos estuvieran ahí… ¿entonces estaban ahí por él?

Su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente, su rostro perdió todo el color y sin quererlo retrocedió un paso.

Todo a su alrededor se difumino y dejo como único punto de atención el automóvil negro.

Estaba seguro de no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto en sus investigaciones ¿Cómo es que lo habían encontrado?

Sabía que su existencia no era ignorada por ellos, desde aquel incidente ellos sabían que no solo un detective los buscaba sino que dos. Ellos buscaban, ellos encontraban, ellos erradicaban.

Y parecía ser que lo habían encontrado.

Volvió a retroceder otro paso. Estaban en peligro. ¡Los demás estarían en peligro si el permanecía con ellos!

Debía de salir de ahí pero ¿Cómo justificarlo? Si volvía a salir corriendo probablemente lo seguirían y ¿entonces qué?

Los del auto sabrían que él los había notado y atacarían ¿o acaso ya estaban preparándose para atacar? Contando una cuenta regresiva antes de llegar al cero. Una orden que los mataría a todos tal vez disfrazada de una explosión.

Levanto la cabeza observando los techos con atención ¿francotiradores? ¿Explosivos?

No, sacudió su cabeza. Estaba yendo muy rápido.

-¡Ren!

Tomo con fuerza por la muñeca el brazo que Takarada intento colocar en su hombro. Le falto poco para terminar atacando y lanzando a inspector de Tokyo por los aires pero parecía que había sido a él al que le hubieran dado un puñetazo, estaba por empezar a hiperventilar.

Era la peor situación a la que se enfrentaba en su vida. El momento en el que su venganza se interponía entre las personas que apreciaba.

-Ren ¡Por dios! Llevo llamándote por más de cinco minutos.

¿Cinco minutos?

Miro disimuladamente en dirección en la que el automóvil se encontraba, aún estaba ahí, las alarmas de emergencia aun no podían dejar de sonar, aún estaban en peligro.

Tenía que pensar pero no podía hacerlo de forma clara con todos a su alrededor mirándolo como si acabara de perder la cabeza. Solo Kyoko buscaba el motivo que lo pudiera haber puesto así pero para la chica todo estaba en normalidad.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tomando aire fingió que su celular empezaba a vibrar con la fortuna de que siempre lo dejaba en silencio.

Hizo una seña a los demás para que lo disculparan y empezó a alejarse lentamente fingiendo una conversación consigo mismo.

Cuando por fin estuvo a unos metros de los demás y dándoles la espalda dejo de sostener el aliento y su respiración empezó a ser rápida al igual que su corazón, sentía su mano con su celular temblar y pensó que todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

Miro disimuladamente hacia atrás para poder ver mejor el automóvil pero este ya había desaparecido.

Soltó el aire de pronto y sin importarle de lo que probablemente los demás aun siguieran observándolo se dejó caer de golpe, vio cómo su celular se estrelló contra el suelo abriéndose en varias partes y la pantalla crujió al romperse.

-¡Ren!

-¡Tsuruga-san!

Por supuesto que los demás tenían toda su atención en el. Era momento de salir de escena.

Tomo las partes destruidas de su celular y lentamente se levantó, los ojos cansados por la falta de sueño y la repentina agitación habían hecho que sintiera que perdía varios años de un jalón, su aspecto debía de ser deplorable.

Un joven con ropas formales, la cara blanca tal vez casi transparente, manos temblorosas y rostro oscurecido. No era alguien con quien deseara encontrarse en las calles.

No fue necesario que caminara hacia ellos pues ya estaban a su lado cuando dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre Ren?

-¿Tsuruga-san?

Cerró los ojos y miro lentamente a Kyoko y al inspector Takarada sonriéndoles como normalmente solía hacerlo, solo que en la situación en la que estaban no era para nada normal.

-Lo siento, Takarada-san, debo de pedirle un favor. Por favor, cuide de Mei-chan.

Claro que intentaron detenerlo pero se alejó de los brazos y palabras que pensaban atarlo con ellos.

Salió del lugar y llego hasta su coche, desaparecería por un rato, siempre ocurría cuando los enfrentaba. Saco una maleta de la cajuela escondida entre la llanta de refacción que había preparado antes de salir. Se metió al automóvil y vigilo los alrededores hasta que se aseguró de que nadie más lo observaba.

Abrió el maletín y saco la peluca de entre las cosas, se quitó las lentillas que dejaban ver el verdadero color de sus ojos y saco la pistola antes de abandonar el automóvil.

Miro su aspecto por las ventanas, era la misma antes de llegar con su madre.

Había dejado de ser Ren en cuanto había dejado a la luz su verdadero aspecto, Ren no buscaba una venganza interminable.

En cambio, Kuon por supuesto que estaba ansioso mientras resguardaba la pistola entre sus ropas.

Ellos lo buscaban, ellos lo asechaban. Pues bien.

Que lo hicieran.

Era su momento de asecharlos a ellos, iniciaba el juego.

.

.

.

Día 4

Kyoko estaba molesta, por supuesto que estaba molesta.

Nuevamente había sido dejada atrás. Sabía que algo terriblemente malo había ocurrido si Ren había salido así corriendo, abandonándola por completo.

Pero lo que si nunca se imagino era la terrible personalidad de su hermano, él no era así o al menos no era así con ella. Ya se había burlado de ella en más de diez ocasiones y no tenían ni cinco minutos desde que se habían reunido.

-Parece pequeña, que te han abandonado. Al final Tsuruga Ren resulto ser un cobarde que al no poder resolver un caso sale huyendo. ¿Quieres que te tome de la mano? O solo aceptas la mano de tu padre.

Ella estaba tratando de ignorarlo con ganas, se estaba comportando como todo un patán y le empezaban a darle ganas de contestarle y gritarle pero no caería tan bajo.

-Bueno, parece ser que nadie sabe nada de él. ¿Mei-chan, Ren no se ha contactado contigo?

-No y no contesta su teléfono.

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción que continuar con la investigación.

Se dirigieron al centro del lugar en el que se habían quedado de reunir con los tres sospechosos. Kyoko miraba aburridamente a su alrededor cuando sintió una terrible aura mirándola.

Se levantó de golpe y busco en todas direcciones hasta que el sentimiento se intensifico. Lentamente miro hacia el lugar buscando la persona que la observaba hasta que vio a Nanjo aparecer caminando con tranquilidad, el sentimiento desapareció.

Despues de unas horas hablando con los tres sospechosos se había liberado a Kaoru de cualquier duda, era la única que tenía coartada en el momento del asesinato y no habían encontrado ningún motivo que relacionaran a la mujer con el asesinato a pesar de las protestas de Sho que seguía aferrado a que ella era la culpable.

En cabio Kyoko desde el incidente por la mañana no dejaba de observar a Nanjo, esa aura no era común y podía ver en algunas de las expresiones del hombre atisbos de sonrisas como si le pusiera feliz el hecho de que Midorin estuviera muerta.

Al llegar la tarde había tomado un tiempo y fuera para poder ingerir comidas pero uno de los presentes aprovecho el momento para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Hideo salió de la estación de policías y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos se permitió mostrar su verdadero rostro preocupado. El hombre estaba nervioso y le había costado como nunca evitar tocarse las manos constantemente para disimular sus nervios.

El celular dentro de su chaqueta empezó a sonar y esperando a los últimos timbres contesto al teléfono.

-Sí, Hideaki al habla…no…por favor yo… lo sé, sé que el _sgarro_ ** que cometí no tiene perdón…pero el software que les construí es perfecto… ¡No! Por favor, no…. Yo solo… no pensaba que…. Solo fue un poco de _picciuli_ *** una cifra miserable… por favor, solo denme tiempo y devolveré el _picciuli_ que tome… ¿Qué? No, yo… ¡Mierda!

A Hideo le falto poco para lanzar el celular y estrellarlo de la furia, más que enojado estaba completamente aterrado. Tomo aire y calmándose miro a los alrededores asegurándose de que nadie había escuchado su conversación pero estaba equivocado, la sombra del hombre salió del lugar sin que Hideo lo notara, no sabía que había faltado poco para que fuera el quien terminara asesinado por un desconocido.

.

.

Interrogaban nuevamente a Nanjo, Kyoko había ido dejando pistas para que los detectives pusieran toda su atención en el hombre. Aun no estaba cien por ciento segura pero era más probable que fuera el a que fuera Hideo.

-¡Responde!

Nanjo temblaba de furia contenida pero poco a poco fue transformándose en una carcajada y todos escucharon su risa retorcida.

-¿Esta es tu declaración?

-¿Declaración?, no no detective… yo no la asesine… yo solo me alegro de que haya muerto.

Takarada daba más miedo que nunca, estaba dispuesto a conseguir respuestas a como diera lugar.

-¿Por qué es que su muerte le causa tanta felicidad?

-Ha, ¿Por qué? Por fin se hizo venganza… ¡Ella asesino a mi hermano! ¡Ella es la culpable de su muerte! ¡Ella debía morir! Pensaba hacerlo yo mismo pero parece ser que alguien se adelantó a mis planes….

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el inspector saliera de la sala. Midorin se había visto envuelta en un accidente automovilístico que había causado la muerte de su hermano, por eso el hombre se había acercado a Kaoru, para poder llegar a Midorin.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, casi podía jurar que Nanjo era el culpable pero eso solo dejaba a Hideo como el responsable.

-¡Takarada-san!

Kanae llegaba corriendo con el teléfono en las manos, enseguida tanto Kyoko como Sho se levantaron de los asientos en los que esperaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han encontrado el automóvil que rento Tsuruga-san abandonado no muy lejos de aquí, estaba abierto y las llaves estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Kyoko enseguida se preocupó y se acercó más a la chica para preguntarle algo pero un oficial entro corriendo al lugar.

-¡Takarada-san, problemas! Hideo noqueo a los dos oficiales que lo escoltaban y a escapado, no hemos encontrado su rastro y parece que va armado.

Kyoko se maldijo en silencio, si solo se hubiera concentrado más en Hideo en lugar de Nanjo tal vez hubiera evitado la situación; su mente se vio dividida en dos, entre su amigo y el asesino y un mal presentimiento empezó a llenar su cuerpo y su mente.

Miro esperanzada a Lory rogando por que Ren se encontrara a salvo.

.

.

.

Ren había estado siguiendo toda la investigación desde las sombras, no le había quitado el ojo a Hideo desde que había descifrado el enigma.

El collar que llevaba Midorin a su muerte como había dicho Kyoko si lo había colocado el asesino de forma representativa.

Un cañón.

Il Cannone construido en 1743 había sido el famoso violín usado por Niccolò Paganini; paganini lo llamaba su "cañón de violín" por su resonancia y sonido.

 _Paganini: 24 Caprices para Solo Violín, Op.1_ había sido la obra con la que Midorin había sido expuesta al mundo cuando había participado en una orquesta por primera vez a los 13 años.

Pero el cañón iba más allá de eso. Indagando un poco más había descubierto que Hideo era un famoso lutier de la zona. Del violín Il Cannone se había realizado una réplica idéntica, se decía que solo paganini era capaz de reconocer el verdadero a través de su sonido.

Eso era lo que realmente representaba el collar, era el mensaje de Hideo para Midorin; Hideo había realizado una réplica del Stradivarius de 1722 y sabía que la única que sería capaz de reconocer el verdadero era Midorin. Por eso la había asesinado y por eso mismo había hecho explotar la casa de Midorin para que el violín fuera encontrado y fuera dado por perdido.

Las piezas del rompecabezas estaba completo y él no tenía ninguna forma de mandar esa información a sus amigos sin revelar su escondite y sabía que no podrían resolver el misterio sin la información adecuada. Había preferido observarlos desde la distancia desde que Kyoko se había volteado probablemente buscándolo pues había mirado justo en su dirección.

También había seguido a Hideo cuando el hombre había salido despistando a los demas y había escuchado su conversación de teléfono. Eso había hecho que respirara de alivio y a la vez de temor pues sabia con seguridad de que ellos no iban por él sino por Hideo. Debía de advertirlo y atraparlo.

Faltaba poco para que iniciara el siguiente día cuando Ren llego a la casa de Hideo, el lugar estaba oscuro pero para su sorpresa pudo ingresar a la casa sin dificultad. Llevaba el arma y recordó que cuando lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono su instinto le había dicho que lo matara pero se había contenido antes de jalar el gatillo, había prometido nunca asesinar a nadie a menos de que fuera completamente necesario.

Desde su posición solo podía distinguir la sombra de Hideo Nakayama. Había sido demasiado despreocupado como para ir a adentrarse en la casa del asesino pero si conseguía atraparlo antes de que ellos lo hicieran tendría un testigo directo de la gran mafia que llevaban además de que tendría información directa del software que Hideo había construido para ellos.

El hombre esperaba de pie, probablemente sabía que era su final pues sostenía en sus manos el objeto de su crimen lo que lo llevaría tras las rejas y lo que le había hecho asesinar a su vieja amiga, a llegar a odiarla.

Empezó a acercarse lentamente, llevaba la pistola preparada en su mano derecha, listo para cualquier eventualidad. Hasta que vio la sombra de Hideo tensarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

El sonido de la voz era calmada mientras daba su mensaje de muerte.

-Te lo advertí Hideaki. Al jefe no le ha gustado nada el _sgarro_ que cometiste. Además has llamado demasiado la atención y los policías se dirigen su investigación hacia ti, tu ambición de dinero y poder termino contigo. Creo el jefe hizo bien al elegirte el nombre, Hideaki, al final nos terminaste traicionando como Hideaki traiciono a su ejército en medio de la batalla. Casi pareciera que deseas morir antes de tiempo y nosotros te concederemos el honor. Gracias a ti Hideaki, tu software es estupendo eso no lo niego, nos hubiera encantado poder servirnos mutuamente nuevamente pero eso será imposible. Hasta nunca Hideaki.

Ren reconoció la voz y supo lo que pasaría, Hideo moriría y él no podría evitarlo, pues probablemente él también lo haría.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando intentó escapar inútilmente de la casa, Hideo noto su presencia pero ya no importo.

Lo primero que escucharon fue el ligero sonido de un reloj al detenerse, una cuenta atrás que desencadeno la tragedia.

La casa estallo, la bomba colocada a un lado de Hideo condenándolo inmediatamente, el lugar ardió y nada quedo fuera de las llamas abrasadoras que consumían todo a su paso. El Stradivarius de 1722 también ardió en llamas llevándose consigo los sonidos que había provocado así como los datos del software en el que trabajaba Hideo.

Ren poco a poco recupero la consciencia, estaba en medio del caos de llamas y fragmentos de maderas rotas. Había terminado perdiendo la pistola y la peluca, aturdido, intento levantarse pero un dolor agudo le atravesó el costado y no pudo levantarse, Bajando la mirada vio que estaba atravesado con una parte de la estructura de la casa y sus pies estaban inmovilizados por otra parte que había caído encima de él. Estaba completamente atrapado.

Dejo de luchar pero el dolor nunca remitió. Las llamas ardían cada vez más cerca y ya habían alcanzado la madera en la que él estaba atravesado, con suerte perdería la consciencia antes de que las llamas lo alcanzaran.

Había sido un idiota.

Debía de saber que eliminarían a Hideo aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan rápida su acción, ya tenían todo planeado para cuando el hombre regresara a casa.

Y él había fallado en detenerlos, había fallado en su misión de atraparlos como le había jurado en la tumba de su madre.

Empezó a golpear con sus puños el suelo, la madera a su alrededor; tratando de calmarse, tratando de buscar la calma para poder pensar, para poder salir de esa situación. Pero era imposible, todo llegaba a él como si hubiera pasado en unos pocos segundos, su vida, la de sus padres, toda la información que tenía en su pequeña librería que contenía información de la organización más grande de mafia que existía en Japón.

Pero era irónico, probablemente afuera, el siguiente día comenzaría, el día en que sus padres fueron encontrados asesinados, la fecha del periódico.

Habían sido cinco días terribles. Para sus padres los peores cinco días de sus vidas en donde en el primero habían tenido que abandonar a su hijo y declararlo muerto a la sociedad para protegerlo, días en los que huyeron pero en el quinto sin evitarlo habían sido asesinados, por la misma voz de la grabación.

Había estado tan cerca pero había fallado.

Soltó un sollozo que termino en un grito al incrementar el dolor en su costado.

-Idiota

La impotencia anego sus ojos en lágrimas y el dolor y la pérdida de sangre empezaron a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Cada vez que tocia por el humo su cuerpo se lastimaba más y más y la cantidad de sangre era alarmante.

Moriría, lo sabía.

Nunca nadie sabría que había sido hijo de uno de los mejores doctores de Japón y una modelo reconocida internacionalmente. Nunca nadie sabría la lucha que llevaba ni lo mucho que había perdido en esta, lo mucho que se había arriesgado. No sabrían que nombre poner en su tumba pues nadie lo conocía y Tsuruga Ren no existía en ningún registro.

Moriría y el recuerdo que había creado en los demás se desvanecería lentamente hasta perderse y el nunca habría existido para nadie.

El no existía.

El no existía para nadie y solo era una sombra en la vida de los demás, así lo había elegido pero en el momento antes de la muerte todo era más terrorífico, que daría por volver a sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre.

El dolor se volvió insoportable y su respiración agitada no ayudaba, probablemente a la herida en su costado añadía unas costillas rotas, tampoco sentía sus pies.

Volvió a golpear con más fuerza el suelo.

Que no daría por una sonrisa cálida o unos ojos atentos en él, recordó a Kyoko y los últimos momentos que había pasado con ella y también lamento no poder ayudarla, realmente había deseado ayudar a esa joven de ojos como soles.

El humo lo asfixiaba.

El humo comenzaba a consumir sus fuerzas poco a poco.

El calor era aterrador, a pesar de estar a tan altas temperaturas era completamente frio tener que soportar todo eso solo.

Siempre había estado solo.

Lentamente fue perdiendo la consciencia mientras se lamentaba por lo que nunca había sido, trataba de no cerrar los ojos pero estos eran muy pesados. Sus fuerzas se perdían junto a su sangre y su vida se perdía junto a su desolación.

Nunca nadie lo lloraría.

-Pa...Padres…

Lanzo un último pensamiento para sus padres y recordó a su madre con una bufanda atada en la cabeza, tan encantadora, y con esa palabra en la boca y esa imagen en su mente cerro poco a poco los ojos lanzándose directamente a su muerte.

.

.

.

 _*La verdad es que no se mucho de carros pero creo que si mal no entendí el AMG es la parte de lujo de los Mercedes, la verdad es que solo vi los autos y me deje llevar por ese, me pareció el más indicado._

 _** Sgarro es la forma en que los mafiosos dicen que se ha cometido una ofensa grave._

 _*** Picciuli es una suma pequeña de dinero_

 _Sí, me puse a leer un libro titulado "El inocente de Palermo" y es de mafia yeah!_

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **D.**

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **Un minuto de silencio para Tsuruga Ren-sama, investigador y detective de la región de Tokyo…**

 **~Cerebro-chan!**

 **Bueno, ya saben que pasara en el quinto día… que opinan?**

 **¿Ren morirá y dejara su legado y venganza a Kyoko o realmente sobrevivirá?**

 **¿Quieren que Ren viva?**

 **Muajajajaja**

 **Lloren porque el siguiente capítulo se viene peor.**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema**

 **Hahaha según yo este capítulo no iba a ser tan largo pero creo que me excedí… no pude actualizar antes ya que por la tarde me puse a cocinar y despues hice galletitas… ¿alguien quiere galletitas? Dicen que el pan es para el susto, entonces las galletas son para la tristeza… y bueno, despues me puse a ver películas con mi familia XD y oh madre mía… ya es tan tarde…..en el reloj de mi compu dicen 2:22am… D: con razón ya tengo sueño XD**

 **Ya que mi mente no anda ya con fuerzas…. Recuerden que aún no he abandonado Hellgrind… :3**

 **Como sea… seguiremos guardando silencio por el detective caído.**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan fuera. **

**Nos leemos pronto :3**


	10. Esperanza

_**D: Hola! ya mejor no digo nada... :3 esta vez creo exagere un poquito... me emocione demasiado... hahahaha**_

 _ **bueno, dedicado para aquellas personitas que como yo entraron el día de hoy-ayer a clases... hahaha**_

 _ **bueno, les deseo un buen inicio de semana, de escuela de lo que sea...**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como Cerebro-chan y yo hicimos al escrbirlo... :3 muajajaja!**_

 _ **Hika & Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Esperanza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las patrullas iban a la máxima velocidad que les permitía el tráfico.

Habían recibido la noticia de una explosión en la casa de su último sospechoso y ahora presunto asesino.

A ella no le había quedado más opción que acompañar a los detectives pero su mente estaba llena de la preocupación que sentía por no saber en dónde se encontraba su sempai.

Cuando llegaron al lugar no pudo evitar ignorar las advertencias para que permaneciera dentro del automóvil en un lugar seguro y salió acercándose al lugar en donde los bomberos trataban inútilmente de apagar las llamas que consumían la casa.

-¡No podemos saberlo con seguridad!

Tenían que gritarse para darse a escuchar.

-¡Tú lo viste! Podemos salvarlo.

-¡Es imposible, el lugar se está desmoronando, faltara poco para que el techo termine derrumbándose!

Kyoko se acercó un poco más interesada en los bomberos con los trajes llenos de ceniza que discutían acaloradamente pero su pequeña incursión había sido descubierta y sintió como el inspector Takarada la jalaba para alejarla del lugar.

Kyoko estaba por reclamarle cuando noto la extraña mirada de Lory, una mirada desconcertada que nunca creyó ver en el hombre.

-Lo siento Mei-chan, será mejor que te alejes del lugar. Ve con Kotonami-san y márchense de aquí.

Ocurría algo y no quería involucrarla.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

Su rostro lo confirmaba sin necesidad de palabras. El hombre se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la tomo por los hombros.

-Mei-chan, quiero que conserves la calma ¿me escuchas?

La niña asintió y la preocupación en su corazón se hizo más grande, por un momento creyó saber lo que quería decirle el inspector y deseo con todo su corazón que no fuera así pero no importo que tanto lo pensó ni que tanto lo deseo.

-Mei-chan, parece ser que Ren se vio envuelto en la explosión, aún no sabemos nada de él.

Kyoko negó levemente con la cabeza ¿acaso Lory decía que Ren se encontraba dentro de ese mar de llamas?

Imposible…

Recordó a los dos bomberos que discutían y poco a poco su mente empezó a decirle que era verdad.

Se soltó de un tirón de las manos del inspector que la detenían y corrió hasta que sintió el calor del fuego en su cara, en su cuerpo por completo.

No podía ser cierto.

-¡Tsuruga-san!

Sus gritos no se escuchaban por encima del rugido de las llamas pero siguió haciéndolo, rogando por que el joven estuviera bien.

¿Por qué no lo sacaban?

¿Acaso no sabían lo peligroso que era para una persona estar dentro de una casa en llamas?

No, claro que lo sabían, eran bomberos, entonces ¿Qué se los impedía?

Siguió gritando hasta que sintió su garganta arder y uno de los bomberos la alejo completamente preocupado.

Ella veía todo borroso a través de las lágrimas, no podía creer que era el final, aun ni siquiera había logrado resolver la actitud de Ren…Si tan solo ella hubiera sido más rápida nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

El bombero la llamaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, de ser por ella se hubiera adentrado a la misma casa pero sabía que no lograría nada con ello.

Se aferró al bombero y lloro desesperadamente en su traje chamuscado.

No lo sabía pero la tristeza también había inundado al bombero que poco a poco sus ojos dejaron de mostrar pena y poco a poco el azul opaco de sus ojos centellaron en completa determinación.

Cuando todos habían perdido la esperanza ese hombre no lo había hecho y aun ante las órdenes de su superior se había adentrado nuevamente a la casa, sus compañeros al ver la valiente actitud se habían unido a su causa y juntos habían logrado sacar al detective del lugar.

Por supuesto que le debía demasiado a Ishin Yu, le debía más que su vida, le debía la vida de él.

El bombero había regresado con el cuerpo de un inconsciente detective en su hombro. Los paramédicos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y cuando lo acomodaban en la camilla Kyoko pudo ver por fin el estado del detective. Quedo completamente horrorizada. Ahora comprendía el por qué no podían sacar al detective, el había sido atravesado… Dejo de pensar en ello y rápidamente subió a la patrulla en la que iban el inspector y Kanae rumbo al hospital mientras no paraba de rogar por que Ren estuviera bien.

.

.

.

El tiempo no dejaba de transcurrir y en la sala de espera el sonido del reloj los aturdía por completo.

Todos estaban preocupados, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habían llevado al detective a cirugía.

Podía ver a Kanae moverse intranquila en su asiento y al inspector que no paraba de dar vueltas en medio del pasillo. Ella solo se mantenía tranquila porque su mente era todo un caos.

Todos suspiraban, recordaban y deseaban.

Kyoko solo podía repetirse una y otra vez la misma frase sin interrupción.

 _Por favor vive._

Y los minutos siguieron transcurriendo de forma cruel, sin detenerse. Al final tiempo no espera a nadie.

Unas horas después vieron salir a un doctor con una ridícula cofia mientras suspiraba y se llevaba las manos a la sien.

No sabían si era la noticia que tanto esperaban hasta que vieron al doctor acercarse hasta ellos con paso lento.

-Buenas tardes, Soy el doctor que atiende el caso de… Tsuruga Ren, ¿Ustedes son familiares?

Nadie supo que decir, al final ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado realmente con Tsuruga Ren pero eran las personas responsables de el por el momento. La mente de Kyoko dejo de susurrar su deseo y se sorprendió de no estárselo gritando a los demás.

Solo pudo esperar junto a los demás mientras cerraba los ojos evitando las lágrimas y apretando sus manos mientras su mente seguía gritando.

Takarada asintió de forma rápida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ren?

-Por el momento está estable, aunque tuvimos que reanimarlo en varias ocasiones. Las heridas con las que llego eran realmente graves y el tiempo que paso desde que ocurrieron hasta que pudieron darle ayuda fue demasiada, la pérdida de sangre no fue de ayuda y aunque no se vio expuesto directo al fuego el humo daño sus pulmones demasiado y por el momento necesita de un respirador.

-¿Pero estará bien?

-El daño pudo ser reparado aunque me temo que sus hábitos alimenticios tendrán que cambiar, lo que me preocupa por el momento son la movilidad que tendrán sus piernas después pero por el momento estará en observación y ya veremos cómo evoluciona.

El suspiro de alivio fue general, aunque debían de recordarse que solo habían ganado una batalla, la guerra aun seguía en pie.

.

.

La primera vez que le habían permitido verlo había sido demasiado doloroso.

El joven estaba lleno de vendas y los sonidos de las maquinas eran espantosas pero le recordaban, le demostraban que a pesar de su aspecto el detective aun respiraba y aún vivía.

Solo habían sido unos minutos pero habían sido suficientes para ella, al menos un poco del peso que sostenían sus hombros había disminuido.

.

.

.

Takarada Lory era un hombre que rara vez demostraba sus sentimientos o que dejaba ver a los demás el estallido de su cólera.

Para ella al menos era nuevo verlo y era muchísimo más raro verlo perdiendo la calma frente a un doctor que retrocedía discretamente alejándose del inspector del Tokyo.

Y es que la noticia era para molestarse.

Tsuruga Ren no despertaba.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente de la explosión y Ren aún no había dado señales de que despertaría.

-Po-po-por favor, debe entenderlo. Es común que personas que hayan sufrido experiencias terribles no despierten de inmediato, es como un sistema de seguridad, su cuerpo no le permitirá despertar hasta que se sienta seguro y no sienta ningún dolor.

-¿Me está diciendo que Ren aún sigue sufriendo? ¿No lo tienen bien sedado?

-No es eso, parece ser que sufrió un gran estrés antes de que la explosión ocurriera y su mente de alguna forma aún se encuentra dentro de las llamas, nos es imposible llegar a su subconsciente para tranquilizarlo.

Eso había sido suficiente para calmar al inspector pero Kyoko volvió su vista a las manos que sostenía entre las suyas. Vendadas desde las muñecas hasta los dedos y poco le falto para vomitar.

Parecía que Ren había estado golpeando las cosas a su alrededor cuando había quedado atrapado, de forma desesperada y ella también sintió su desesperación en sus heridas.

Cerro los ojos e intento calmarse mientras seguía escuchando el runrún de la voz del inspector, eso poco a poco la tranquilizo y se permitió nuevamente relajarse un poco.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían sido suficientes para que permitieran a la niña pasar la noche en el hospital.

Desde el primer día de lo ocurrido se había estado quedando junto a Kanae cuando el tiempo de visitas se terminaba.

Había descubierto que se llevaba de maravilla con la joven que a pesar de verla como una niña como todos los demás la trataba de forma distinta, como si notara la inteligencia que ella trataba de esconder.

Empezaba a ver la fortaleza de Kanae en sus acciones y le parecía alguien sorprendente. Tanto el inspector Takarada y Kanae habían estado resolviendo casos para mantener la mente ocupada y Kyoko la había visto inmovilizar a un ladrón cuando la había acompañado al banco a realizar un depósito para su familia.

Se había vuelto de cierta forma una buena amiga y al mismo tiempo la persona de la que más tenía que cuidarse pues Kanae tenía experiencia con los niños, no por nada era la hermana mayor de una familia numerosa y ella sabía con facilidad cuando mentía o cuando se sentía triste.

Así que había sido fácil para Kanae ver los hechos. Kyoko no dormía y no comía bien. Cierto día había estado a punto de desmayarse por lo descuidada que se estaba volviendo con ella misma y Kanae descubrió de inmediato el problema.

A Kyoko le preocupaba tanto la situación de Ren que a cada hora que estaba fuera del hospital sin escuchar sus constantes vitales pensaba que en cualquier momento llamarían del hospital dando la noticia de que el joven no había resistido más tiempo.

Así que hablo con Lory de la situación y terminaron acomodándole un sillón a la niña a un lado de la cama de Ren cuando este fue dado de alta de cuidados intensivos.

A Kyoko seguía preocupándole que de un momento a otro el sonido constante del corazón de Ren se detuviera pero al menos ahora estaba más tranquila mientras entre sueños veía a Ren sonreír a cada pitido.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana más, para la tercera que el joven aun no despertara era ya una preocupación para los doctores.

-¿Me está diciendo que está en coma?

El doctor enseguida negó con la cabeza como el profesionalismo se lo impedía pero el miedo a la ira del inspector le había hecho realizar.

-¡No! Dije que es como si el mismo se hubiera auto inducido un coma, no está realmente en coma pero su consciencia permanece dormida aunque su subconsciente siga pensando, el estrés que sigue sufriendo su mente empieza a alentar su sanación sin contar que no podemos saber el estado real de sus piernas hasta que no empecemos a rehabilitarlo pero de momento es imposible y cuanto más tiempo tarde, si hay algún problema en sus piernas será imposible arreglarlo, eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Me está diciendo que si no despierta pronto es probable que nunca más pueda volver a caminar?

-No, solo es una opción pues aún no sabemos el alcance de daño. Todo parece indicar que no habrá problemas pero sigue siendo una posibilidad.

Kyoko salió corriendo de la habitación aunque aún alcanzo a escuchar como Lory estallaba y gritaba al pobre doctor.

¿Así que podía ser que Ren no volviera a caminar?

No imagino como podría ser su vida y pensó que terminaría de destrozar al joven algo como eso. Pero no importaría si el joven no despertaba.

¿Cómo algo así podía pasarle a alguien como Ren?

Se tomó de las barandillas de las escaleras y sintió un repentino impulso de gritar.

Estaba tomando aire para hacerlo cuando escucho unos pasos a su espalda, por un momento pensó que se trataba probablemente de Yu ya que siempre tendía a aparecer cuando deseaba llorar o cuando se sentía abatida pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a los brazos del bombero descubrió que no se trataba de él.

-Hola…

Kyoko se atraganto el llanto, el grito y sumando la sorpresa hicieron que empezara a toser como si se hubiera ahogado con todo eso.

Enseguida Sho empezó a palmearle la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió y le dio la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Escuche que aún no había despertado y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

-Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesaria.

Kyoko había descubierto de mala gana el pésimo carácter de su hermano, parecía una persona completamente diferente y ella empezó a no desear su compañía.

-Ha, mira que no despertar… solo una persona cobarde podría hacer algo así, no me sorprendería de tu padre después de que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas cuando…

Era suficiente para ella.

-¡Podrías callarte maldito cretino!

No estaba dispuesta a que un tipo como el que no sabía nada se atreviera a hablar así de Ren, ni aunque se tratara de su hermano.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito. ¡¿Es que acaso eres idiota?! – Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse – no tienes idea de nada ¡De nada me escuchaste! El había descubierto al asesino antes que nosotros, ¡por eso estaba dentro de la casa! Si tan solo yo… ¡Él no es ningún cobarde! No tienes idea de nada….

Se aferró con fuerza a su camisa y trato de agitarlo mientras intentaba golpearlo con sus puños.

-No sabes cuánto sufrió… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ella no lo entendía, ¿Es que acaso no podía verlo? Ren había sufrido mucho y ella no podía hacer nada ¡y era su culpa!

Detuvo sus movimientos y se dejó caer al suelo, sus lágrimas dejaron de ser discretas y su llanto exploto.

Lloro por lo que le parecieron horas y Sho se quedó a su lado como cuando de pequeños lloraba, el no supo que hacer o de qué forma consolarla.

Pero cuando por fin su llanto se detuvo se sintió mucho mejor, era la primera vez que lloraba y cuando Sho se alejó para dejarla tranquila ella de cierta forma le agradeció pues desahogarse la había tranquilizado por completo.

Ya no quedaba la tristeza, solo la calma y la infinita espera.

.

.

.

El otoño había dado paso el invierno y con este las esperanzas disminuían significativamente.

Kanae debía marcharse al igual que Lory.

Debían de regresar a continuar con su labor en Tokyo pues el crimen no se detenía ante nadie.

La despedida había sido dura y en cuanto se marcharon Kyoko sintió una soledad que no creía sentir.

Sin duda alguna desde lo ocurrido se sentía sola pues el único guardián de su secreto se encontraba dormido en una camilla de hospital.

Pero al menos sabía que podía contar con Kanae y Lory pero en cuando se marcharon le quedo una soledad infinita solo acompañada por el insistente sonido del latir del detective.

Suspiro con fuerza y volvió a abrir el libro que leía, la espera parecía seguir siendo demasiado larga.

.

.

.

Al mes y medio desde el incidente tuvo que despedirse del ultimo amigo que aún conservaba en la que un día había sido su ciudad natal.

Yu la había invitado a comer afuera del cuarto de hospital.

Por supuesto que era común que ella desayunara o comiera con él, parecía que el bombero de cierta forma se sentía responsable de lo sucedido.

-Si tan solo lo hubiéramos sacado un poco antes tal vez nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

La niña negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos del bombero.

-Tú lo sacaste de ahí, gracias a ti es que está vivo y aunque tome tiempo sé que despertara, él no se rendirá, lo sé.

El bombero apretó las manos de Kyoko y se dieron consuelo un poco más, Kyoko realmente apreciaba a Yu, tenía una calidez que de cierta forma le recordaba a Ren.

-Bien, es tarde. Sera mejor que te acompañe de vuelta al hospital.

Ella sonrió y se levantó junto al chico, era demasiado joven para tener un oficio que pusiera su vida en riesgo.

-¿Sabes que hoy me marcho, cierto?

Ella asintió y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo ocultando sus ojos entre su fleco.

-Yo espero pronto poder regresar a casa.

-¿Vives en Tokyo?

-Si, por el momento vivo en la casa de Tsuruga-san.

-Ya veo, entonces esta no será una despedida. Nos veremos pronto Mei-chan, no pierdas las esperanzas… mientras una sola persona se mantenga firme las esperanzas no morirán.

Ella asintió mientras el joven le revolvía el cabello, Kyoko vio como el bombero se alejaba a paso lento del lugar y ella también decidió regresar a lo que por el momento era su hogar.

Sakura la esperaba ya.

-En esta ocasión tardaste demasiado Mei, por un momento temí que no te dejarían entrar nuevamente al área. Debes ser más cuidadosa.

Kyoko miro alegre a la enfermera que hacia anotaciones en una libreta del estado de Ren, ella se había convertido también en amiga suya y en la confidente de uno de los mayores secretos de Kyoko pues era Sakura quien ocasionalmente retocaba el cabello de Kyoko con tinte.

No había sido sencillo explicárselo a la joven enfermera pero Kyoko confió en ella y aunque no supiera que Kyoko en realidad era una joven de 18 años era realmente de mucha ayuda. Sakura era quien le llevaba comida y quien la acompañaba en ocasiones por las noches mientras miraban el sube y baja del pecho de Ren al respirar.

-Lo siento, Yu-san regresa a Tokyo.

-¿Ya termino su servicio?

-Así es y por fin podrá tener un puesto en Tokyo junto a su familia.

-Humm… es una lástima no tenerlo más por aquí… empezaba a agradarme ese chico.

Kyoko sonrió un poco ante el sonrojo de la enfermera, ella sabía que a Sakura le atraía Yu.

Regreso a su asiento y ambas chicas empezaron a platicar mientras la noche caía y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

.

.

.

Se cumplían dos meses ya desde la explosión.

Aunque no deseaba admitirlo ella empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

Era ya demasiado tiempo y aun no encontraban la forma de ayudar al detective, la impotencia poco a poco se apoderaba de ella y de cierta forma empezaba a odiarse a sí misma.

-Valla, así que aun sigues aquí.

Kyoko reconoció la voz pero esta ocasión era diferente, no tenía el toque burlón de siempre ni de superioridad.

-Hola, Fuwa-san

El joven no respondió a su saludo y cuando ella volteo a verlo lo vio mirando al suelo y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Ocurre al…?

-¡Lo siento!

Sho bajo su cabeza doblándose por la cintura. Kyoko no podía creerlo, Sho se estaba disculpando, desde la vez que ella le había gritado y llorado no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Lo siento, sé que la última vez me comporte como un idiota… y lo siento mucho en verdad, sé que es duro para ti el ver a tu padre de esa forma…

-Tsuruga-san no es mi padre.

Sho se levantó y miro a los ojos de la niña.

-¿Cómo?

-Tsuruga-san no es mi padre, pero me estoy quedando con él por el momento.

-¿Entonces porque no regresas con tus padres?

Kyoko entrecerró los ojos para que su gesto no trasluciera más, era imposible. Su familia estaba frente a ella y no podía decirles nada.

-Ellos… es imposible… por eso Tsuruga-san me cuida…

Sho miro con cierta ternura y a Kyoko se le salió el corazón, era como la miraba usualmente, como cuando eran hermanos.

-¿Sabías que los de servicio infantil están decidiendo que hacer contigo?

Kyoko lo sabía de sobra, había pasado lo mismo que con Kanae, la habían intentado llevarla a una casa hogar pero al ver que la chica a modo de protesta dejaba de comer y dormir le habían permitido regresar al hospital pero sabía que eso no le volvería a funcionar de nuevo.

Había escuchado algo sobre vitaminas inyectadas y tranquilizantes para el sueño.

No era nada bueno pero si volvían a intenta alejarla de Ren no tendría más opción que escapar y vigilar al chico desde las distancias.

-Te pareces mucho a ella.

Regreso a la realidad de golpe y sintió los dedos de Sho en su rostro.

-¿Ella?

-Tenía una hermana, era de mi misma edad.

A Kyoko le dolió más de lo que hubiera pensado ¿Ya la daban por muerta?

¿Tan rápido se habían rendido de encontrarla?

Por un momento deseo que Sho se diera cuenta de que ella era Kyoko, que ella seguía ahí, con vida frente a él. Pero no era posible.

Con fuerza soltó su mentón y se dio la vuelta.

-Tus ojos son del mismo color que el de ella y cuando te emocionas brillan igual que como brillaban sus ojos… Si no quieres ir a una casa hogar podrías quedarte con nosotros y así podrías seguir cuidando de Ren. Mi madre acepto la idea de adoptarte. Vivirías con nosotros y sé que podrías ayudarla a superar la perdida de mi hermana. La verdad es que a mí también me encantaría tenerte con nosotros.

Kyoko se había quedado sin palabras, su corazón latía de forma impresionante.

-Pero tú me odias…

El chico negó con la cabeza, y volvió a poner ese gesto culpable que cuando lo había visto llegar.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que siempre me la recordabas y me ponía de malas pensar que tu no eras ella, que nunca la podría recuperar y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada me molestaba y terminaba desquitándome contigo. Pero nunca me caíste mal, que Tsuruga Ren no me cayera bien no significaba que tú lo hicieras… pero ¿aceptas? Apuesto a que mi padre…

-¡No! Yo…yo… yo esperare a Tsuruga-san aun si debo de escapar de los demás…gra…gracias pero será imposible…

Kyoko vio la cara de confusión de Sho y lo vio alejarse completamente decepcionado.

Ella se aferró a los barandales de las escaleras a las que se le había hecho costumbre ir siempre por las tardes a tomar el aire y ver el atardecer desde que Yu ya no estaba para acompañarla a esas horas del día.

Tomo aire e inclinándose empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, expulsando su estrés y su tristeza.

Necesitaba a alguien pero la única persona que podía ayudarla no estaba.

Sin darse cuenta regreso corriendo a la habitación de Ren, no estaba Sakura por ningún lado ni ninguna otra enfermera.

Se colocó a un lado del cuerpo tendido de su amigo y por primera vez empezó a llorar a su lado, aferrándose a las manos de este y golpeándolo ligeramente en los hombros.

Esto era su culpa por no despertar.

-Despierta… Ren, despierta…

Sin el a su lado no había nadie más con ella y no quería confiar en nadie más que en él. Confiar en alguien más sería como traicionarlo, como si le dijera directamente que se rendía.

-Por favor… ¡Despierta! ¡Ren!

El joven no se movió ni dio señales de reaccionar a su llamado, su voz se quebró y solo su llanto se escuchó en la habitación.

Sakura escuchaba a la niña desde atrás de la puerta con las manos en el pecho y el corazón encogido.

Ella también realmente deseaba que el joven despertara para que al fin la pequeña que se había vuelto su pequeña amiga volviera a sonreír como nunca la había visto, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos risueños. La enfermera se adentró al cuarto cuando escucho que la niña dejo de emitir sonidos y con mucho cuidado la recostó en el sofá en el que dormía, rogando que el deseo de la niña se volviera realidad.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde cuando había perdido el control en la habitación de Ren.

Desde ese día difícilmente cruzaba palabras con alguien y solía ignorar a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que algo diferente paso.

Era el inspector Takarada, hablaba con uno de los doctores y ella se acercó de forma discreta para escuchar lo que decían.

-No, usted debe de entender, sé que aún sigue conectado al respirador pero no es un paciente de muerte cerebral o vegetal, el chico ni siquiera está en coma. Nos es imposible, además sin ser ningún familiar no se puede autorizar algo como esto…

-¿No escucho lo que dije? Tsuruga Ren no tiene padres, sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y no tiene ningún tutor. Hable muchas veces con él y en cierta ocasión hablamos de situaciones hipotéticas, él dijo que de darse la situación si su mente no respondía en más de dos meses debíamos… debíamos desconectarlo de aquello… de aquello que lo mantuviera con vida.

-Aunque lo desconecte del respirador es muy probable que el ya no lo necesite… el no morirá por desconectarlo de las maquinas que supuestamente lo mantienen con vida. ¿Acaso usted quiere matar al joven? Aun no reacciona pero aún hay posibilidades.

-Pero él no desearía esto. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que preferiría morir a no reaccionar.

-No lo sé… ¿está seguro de que no hay nadie más que pueda tomar decisiones por él?

Takarada estaba a punto de negarlo, estaba casi seguro de eso. Conocía a Ren y sabía que no tenía a nadie más que velara por él. Aunque para el fuera la decisión más dolorosa que tendría que tomar, él sería el responsable.

-¡Lo hay!

Kyoko se giró para ver a un tercero aparecer.

El doctor hizo un gesto de confusión pero el inspector abrió mucho los ojos de asombro.

-¿Yukihito?

-¿Usted conoce a este hombre?

Lory miro al doctor y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un buen amigo de Ren.

-Se equivoca, inspector. Por favor, necesito a alguien que me atienda, tengo los papeles de traslado de Tsuruga Ren al hospital central de Tokyo. Ahí alguien se encargara de atenderlo y el responsable del joven será el único en tomar decisiones sobre él, por el momento aridecería que facilitaran el trámite, hay un helicóptero esperándonos…

Kyoko vio como Yashiro fue absorbido por el doctor y seguido muy de cerca por el inspector. Casi se había olvidado del joven pero ¿acaso Yashiro tenía poder legal sobre Ren? ¿O había alguien más?

Regreso a la habitación, pasaron varios minutos hasta que varias enfermeras ingresaron al pequeño cuarto junto a Sakura.

-Vi que los estabas espiando, Mei es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Se llevaran a Tsuruga-san?

Sakura asintió, la enfermera se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña. Así que esta sería su última despedida.

-¿Estarás bien, Mei? Si gustas podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que Ren-san despierte.

-Gracias pero prefiero ir con el aun si debo regresar a su solitaria casa, no creo que le molestaría.

Mei le sonrió a la enfermera, no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando pero era algo diferente, al menos algo nuevo se estaba haciendo.

Vio como empezaban a apagar maquinas innecesarias antes de que Sakura la sacara de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo llego Yashiro a su lado que miraba a Ren desde la distancia.

-¡Mei-chan! Que gusto verte nuevamente.

-Hola Yashiro-san. ¿Trasladaran a Tsuruga-san?

-Así es, lo llevaremos al hospital de mi padre, si gustas puedes venir en el helicóptero conmigo, ¿te gustaría?

-¿Por qué ahora? Antes ya podían mover a Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Digamos que hasta ahora mi padre me permitió venir por él, aun no sé qué está tratando de hacer pero no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verlo. Desde que me entere de los sucedido quería venir…lamento la tardanza Mei-chan, pero al menos sé que tú estabas con él, gracias.

Yashiro revolvió sus cabellos y para ella fue suficiente. El temor que había sentido cuando escucho al inspector hablar con el doctor, lo que había pasado con Sho y el no ver a Ren despertar, todo se juntó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

Se aferró a Yashiro y lloro por todo el miedo que había sentido, por primera vez sentía desquitar sus temores en alguien que probablemente se sentía igual de asustado que ella.

Yashiro la levanto como Ren solía hacerlo y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Volvamos a casa, Mei-chan

Kyoko asintió y aun en brazos de Yashiro permitió que este la subiera al helicóptero, por fin. Regresaban a casa.

.

.

.

Había pasado solo unos cuantos días y la vida volvía a ser monótona a pesar de que había regresado a Tokyo. Siempre era lo mismo, despertarse por las mañanas en un cuarto que Yashiro le había acomodado en su casa, desayunar junto a Yashiro y su padre y junto a ellos ir al hospital y pasarse leyendo libros en la habitación en la que habían acomodado a Ren. Por las noches regresaba junto a Yashiro y su padre a la casa de estos.

Makoto-san era el padre de Yashiro. El hombre lucia igual que su hijo y era divertido para la chica cuando extrañamente hacían el mismo gesto al levantarse los caídos lentes al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma.

De igual forma parecía que el hombre era dueño del hospital en el que atendían a Ren así que tenían bastantes comodidades.

-Yashiro-san…¿Hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Tsuruga-san?

Yashiro lo pensó detenidamente y empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Creo que fue hace 10 años.

-¿Cuándo tenían 9 años?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo era Tsuruga-san a esa edad?

Yashiro hizo un gesto melancólico pero luego miro sonriente a la chica.

-No le digas que te dije algo de todo esto…Él era un malcriado… nunca dejaba a su mama, la seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito y cuando tratabas de hablarle solo te miraba feo y de forma fría como diciéndote que no te acercaras a él… me costó varios meses que me hablara por primera vez y aun mas que se dejara de esconder detrás de la falda de su mama… era un llorón.

Kyoko rio un poco imaginando la escena. Se imaginaba a un pequeño Ren escondido detrás de su mama… Eso le recordó la última charla que habían tenido, le había dicho que su mama tenía una enfermedad pero también recordó el día del accidente de la pistola…le había dicho que su padre había sido el culpable de la muerte de los suyos...

-Yashiro-san…¿Qué le ocurrió a los padres de Tsuruga-san? Nunca los he visto en su casa.

-Valla, ¿Ren no te lo ha dicho? Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y una tía de él se hizo cargo de Ren, pero ella tenía una enfermedad, es por eso que lo conocí ya que su tía era internada constantemente. Cuando ella falleció mi padre se volvió el tutor de Ren.

Kyoko ya no dijo nada al respecto. Una de sus más grandes dudas había sido resuelta. ¿Entonces su padre había causado el accidente en el que habían fallecido sus padres? No, el había dicho "asesinado". ¿Entonces ese accidente había sido un asesinato?

Kyoko suspiro con fuerza, aun le faltaban muchos datos para poder completar la teoría. Volvió a concentrarse en el libro que Yashiro le había comprado y espero a que el día pasara como todos los demás.

.

.

.

Después de dos semanas desde que habían llegado a Tokyo empezaron a perder las esperanzas por completo.

Ren seguía sin dar signos de despertar y eso tenía muy nervioso a Yashiro.

-¡Pero es justamente por eso que lo trajimos aquí! ¡Para evitar que eso pasara!

Los gritos de Yashiro atrajeron a Kyoko que se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-Tu más que nadie tiene que comprenderlo, él me dijo al igual que a Takarada que si se llegaba a dar esta clase de situación, al pasar dos meses, acabáramos con lo que lo mantenía con vida.

-Pero, ¡Es Ren! Por supuesto que va a despertar.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabemos lo que le impide recuperar la consciencia, su cuerpo y músculos empiezan a atrofiarse a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos y a cada segundo su condición empeora. Lo siento mucho hijo. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Kyoko miro al padre de Yashiro, su rostro mostraba mucho dolor y ella comprendió que iba en serio con lo que decía.

No.

Nuevamente no.

Kyoko corrió hacia donde estaba Ren y empezó a moverlo con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, le gritaba y agitaba sus hombros, movía su cabeza. La cara de Ren se desfiguro ante sus lágrimas.

Era la segunda vez que lloraba frente a él, la segunda vez que amenazaban por acabar con él, con hacer que el tranquilizante subir y bajar de su pecho se detuviera.

-¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!

Yashiro llego corriendo en cuanto escucho sus gritos y con delicadeza intento apartarla de Ren pero no lo permitió, se aferró a él, a sus manos, a su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba nada mientras él no despertara, aun había muchos misterios que tenía que resolver ¿Por qué él se estaba yendo de su vista? ¿Por qué se alejaba de ella?

-Vamos, Mei-chan… debes soltar a Ren.

-¡No permitiré que lo maten!

Yashiro soltó un poco a Kyoko solo para sostenerla con más fuerza, parecía que la conversación con su padre había sido escuchada por la niña.

-Escúchame Mei… es necesario, Ren así lo quiso…no te preocupes…todo estará bien.

-¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Yo…¡Yo aún no tengo las respuestas y sé que él tampoco las tiene! El no querría morir sin darle respuesta a las preguntas que busca… yo sé que el…Tsuruga-san… ¡Por favor despierta!

Kyoko lo sabía, desde un principio pudo sentirlo, que Ren estaba en búsqueda de algo al igual que ella.

Makoto Yukihito tampoco tardo en llegar, parecía traer una jeringa con el fin de tranquilizar a la niña, se acercó a la pequeña que no dejaba de patalear para tratar de alejar a Yashiro cuando noto algo extraño en los monitores.

Soltó la jeringa de la sorpresa rompiéndose en el suelo y sin importarle que la niña aun siguiera aferrada a Ren se acercó a los monitores, tratando de comprenderlo…

Ahí estaba nuevamente.

-¡Basta! Yashiro, manda llamar a los especialistas… tenemos reacciones.

Kyoko no necesito de los monitores para comprobarlo, uno de los dedos de la mano antes inerte que sostenía empezó a moverse, como un tic o como puro reflejo de los tendones.

No podía creerlo.

¡Ren despertaba!

Pero no era exactamente lo que buscaban.

En cuanto Ren abrió los ojos empezó a retorcerse para intentar quitarse todos los cables que estaban conectados en su cuerpo de forma violenta.

Sus ojos completamente asustados se detuvieron en Makoto y en un inútil intento de apartarse término cayendo al suelo.

En seguida llegaron varios doctores que intentaban tranquilizarlo pero no parecía reaccionar a nada de lo que le dijeran.

-Ren, tranquilízate…estas en el hospital, estas a salvo.

-Cálmate chico. Tranquilo.

Ren estaba confuso, todo su cuerpo dolía y en su abdomen sentía un dolor agudo, intento levantarse pero termino cayendo nuevamente al suelo, asustado, sintió como sus piernas no le correspondían a lo que quería.

Habían intentado exterminarlo. ¿Acaso lo habían atrapado?

Volvió a sentir un pinchazo en su costado y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido.

El asesino, el violín, el fuego…la explosión y el dolor.

-¡Tsuruga-san!

Esa voz la recordaba, esa voz no era parte de ese mundo caótico en donde el dolor lo gobernaba todo.

Esa voz, como una dulce melodía, poco a poco la oscuridad que lo rodeaba empezó a ser llamado por esa luz que calmaba su dolor y que por segunda vez trataba de llamarlo a la superficie.

Poco apoco las manchas empezaron a tomar forma y ante sus ojos aparecieron hombres vestidos con batas que trataban de calmarlo, atrás de ellos vio a Makoto y a Yashiro que sostenía a Kyoko que no paraba de llorar.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Mei-chan?

Los doctores detuvieron sus intentos cuando el joven dejo de presentar resistencia y vio como Yashiro soltaba a Kyoko de su fuerte agarre.

Pero Kyoko no se acercó a él sin antes titubear. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo el despertaba, cuando había perdido las esperanzas el volvía para contradecirla ¿o acaso lo estaba imaginando?

Kyoko aun creyendo que su mente la estaba traicionando lentamente se acercó y cuando una de sus manos toco el rostro de Ren por fin reacciono. Era real, el joven realmente había despertado.

Con fuerza se lanzó a él y lo abrazo, no le importo que sus lágrimas en esta ocasión lo perturbaran, por primera vez permitiría mostrar todo el dolor y el miedo que había sentido todo ese tiempo.

Ren simplemente se dejó ser. Los doctores movieron a la niña lo suficiente para levantar a Ren del suelo y volverlo a acostar sobre la camilla, en cuando el joven estuvo cómodo Kyoko regreso a abrazarlo temiendo que si lo soltaba volvería todo a una realidad en la que aún no había despertado. Poco a poco Kyoko se quedó dormida, aun aferrada a un consternado Ren.

.

Los días pasaron rápido.

Con felicidad descubrieron que las piernas de Ren se habían salvado y había pasado días enteros en rehabilitación, tratando de volver hacer funcionar sus músculos.

Kyoko siempre estaba atenta a las sesiones de Ren pero para la confusión de Kyoko, Ren había regresado a ser el cascaron frio que no permitía que nadie se acercara ni rompiera los muros que había construido a su alrededor.

Ren era amable con los doctores que lo atendían pero cuando llegaba el momento en el que Kyoko le dirigía la palabra o cuando Yashiro lo ayudaba con los ejercicios este simplemente los miraba de forma fría y les contestaba de forma tajante. A veces ni quiera conseguían que les contestara.

-¿Estas nuevamente aquí?

Kyoko miro a Ren, por fin había dejado la silla de ruedas y estaba usando muletas, el joven trataba de caminar a través de un pasillo con agarraderas, cada vez se sostenía menos pero si quitaba las manos inmediatamente perdía el equilibrio y terminaba en el suelo bajo los regaños del doctor por ser imprudente.

-No hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir.

-Vete con Yashiro, con el encontraras lo que yo no puedo darte.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy buscando.

-No es como si me importara.

Kyoko miro con cierto recelo a Ren, últimamente se portaba groseramente, como si tratara de eliminarla de su vista.

-¿Dime, acaso te molesto?

-Para ser sincero…siempre fuiste una molestia. Una niña que no sabe hacer nada más que llorar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre a ti?! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Su conversación había dejado de ser discreta y habían llamado la atención de yashiro y del médico que seguía el caso de Ren.

-¡Ha! ¿Mi problema? Mi problema eres tú. Siempre arruinándolo todo, siempre llorando.

-¿Qué cosas he arruinado? ¡Siempre he tratado de ayudarte! Pero siempre te mantienes apartado… de no ser por mi ahora estarías muerto ¡No sabes cuánto sufrí con….!

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! Tardaste demasiado a pesar de que el enigma era demasiado sencillo… de haberlo resuelto antes nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Auch. Eso realmente le había dolido. Ella siempre se culpaba de todo, de no haber enviado la investigación en la dirección en la que ella creía probablemente hubieran descubierto a Hideo antes y lo hubieran detenido. Pero que él se lo recordara, que él la culpara…

-¡Desde un principio fuiste tú quien huyo como un cobarde de la investigación!

Demasiado tarde. No podría retractarse de sus palabras. Si Ren antes no estaba enojado ahora si lo estaba.

-¿Cobarde?

Su voz había sido demasiado fría y la había congelado, su mirada mostraba un brillo que la dejo más paralizada de lo que ya estaba. Por primera vez le tuvo miedo a Tsuruga Ren y su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿Así que soy un cobarde…? Márchate… ¡Vete de aquí! No quiero volver a verte… ¡Márchate!

Kyoko como pudo empezó a moverse tropezando un poco, salió corriendo tratando de no chocar con su visión reducida por las lágrimas.

Bien.

Ella se marcharía, estaba cansada.

Cansada de tratar de comprenderlo, de tratar de ayudarlo.

Ren estaba consumido por la oscuridad y ella no había logrado sacarlo del lugar que lo mantenía atado a la tristeza.

Ya no le importaba el misterio que aun llenaba su cabeza.

Estaba cansada del miedo, del miedo a perderlo nuevamente y prefería alejarse antes de tener que vivir algo como lo sucedido nuevamente.

Llego corriendo a lo que en algún momento pensó que podría llamar hogar.

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado caóticos por lo que Ren le había dado una copia de su casa para que ella pudiera estar tranquila sin tener que andar fingiendo frente a Yashiro todo el tiempo.

Ingreso al frio y oscuro lugar.

Tomaría lo poco que tenía y se marcharía.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, aun seguía llorando.

Lo volvía a perder todo, por su mente paso fugazmente el recuerdo de Sho invitándola a vivir con ellos pero negó la idea, no podría regresar con ellos.

Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a ¿Yu? El bombero no tenía por qué implicarse más con ella. No, no quería lastima.

Un dolor en su pecho empezó a molestarle pero lo ignoro y en una mochila que encontró rápidamente ingreso un poco ropa de la que Ren le había comprado.

Ren.

No podía creer lo estúpido que Ren había sido, ¿Por qué? Ella lo había estado cuidando, ella había sufrido por su culpa y ella era tan culpable como él. Él tenía razón en el hecho de que había sido su culpa.

El dolor en su pecho regreso de forma brutal y la llevo al suelo.

Soltó un ligero grito y aferro sus manos a su playera tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Su cuerpo subió de temperatura y el cuarto se volvió borroso antes de empezar a dar vueltas sin control.

Completamente mareada intento alcanzar el teléfono-despertador del cuarto pero sus intentos fueron en vano al caer nuevamente de bruces al suelo.

El dolor se empezó a expandir por todo su cuerpo y centímetro a centímetro, como si la muerte se extendiera hacia ella.

Pero la muerte sería mejor a experimentar un dolor así.

Dejo de contener sus gritos pero no había nadie que los escuchara para ayudarla.

Sus ojos empezaron a ver manchas borrosas y supo que se desmayaría. Tal vez moriría.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en Ren pero supo que en esta ocasión el joven no vendría a rescatarla.

Un dolor más agudo la hizo gritar con sus últimos esfuerzos y después todo a su alrededor se apagó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **¿Kyoko? ¡Cerebro-chan ¿Que hiciste?!**

 **D:**

 **¿Ren?**

 ***PUM***

 **Cerebro chan~**

 **Ejem... bueno, ya que Hika murió de la impresión permitanme darles las buenas y malas nuevas...**

 **Como Hika ya entro a clases espero poder hacerla que escriba entre sus ratos libres...**

 **Bueno...**

 **Eso es todo por mi parte... creo que Hika empezó a reaccionar... debo salir de su vista...**

 **Hika~**

 **¡Cerebro-chan! ¡dijiste que les darías un lindo regalo de navidad y año nuevo atrasado!**

 **Bueno, en lo que voy a perseguir a Cerebro-chan espero que lo hayan disfrutado... ¿sus apuestas? Ren se comporto como un idiota ¿Todos a favor?**

 **muajajaja...**

 **Tengo sueño..**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**


	11. Alguien nos vigila Parte I

**Ñam Ñam…. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?! Lo siento, sé que ha sido mucho pero la escuela me absorbe…. Por fin, no es que por fin este de vacaciones o algo por el estilo… haha pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir que estoy asustada de la hora y de todos los deberes que aún me faltan por hacer D: deséenme suerte.**

 **Igual les deseamos un buen inicio de semana ¡!**

 **En esta ocasión les traemos algo especial… esperamos que lo disfruten!**

 **Hika & Cerebrodormido-chan!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alguien nos vigila Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio era abrumador, una noche calmada que ayudaba a sus planes.

¿Estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo?

Recordó las constantes imágenes y noticias televisivas que había estado viendo y fue suficiente para asegurarse de que lo hacía. Estaba en lo correcto.

Tenía que destrozarlo.

Tenía que acabar con sus esperanzas.

Sabía que estaba en el hospital, sabia en que habitación, se había encargado de que estuviera en un lugar apartado de los demás pacientes, había apagado las cámaras de seguridad y su imagen le ayudaría a llegar a donde quisiera aun si alguien se atravesaba en su camino, si ocurría simplemente lo eliminaría.

Y sin duda alguna él no se lo esperaría.

Ya casi llegando a la puerta empezó a hacer ruido al caminar para alertar al joven, para que supiera lo que ocurriría después.

Paso a paso disfruto cada segundo y se llenó de excitación cuando escucho un ruido sordo y sonidos metálicos causados probablemente por el joven al intentar levantarse de la cama al sentirse amenazado.

Pero sabía que no podría hacer nada, conocía la condición del chico y la usaría a su favor.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y sonrió al escuchar un jadeo, se adentró con cuidado al interior y se aseguró de quedar oculto por las sombras, su rostro no podía ser revelado, aun.

Con satisfacción comprobó que el joven detective no se encontraba en cama, sino que en el suelo, podía verlo desesperado, intentando arrastrarse por el suelo sin mucho éxito.

Llevo una de sus manos al interior de su bata y con un botón el sonido de una pistola al ser cargada resonó en la habitación y el joven se quedó estático por completo, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, su destino ya estaba sellado.

Pero pasaron varios segundos, un minuto, más y nada ocurrió.

Supo que era suficiente, encendió las luces de la habitación y sonrió ante la cara temerosa del joven.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Ren?

Sintió la mirada completamente confundida y rencorosa de Ren y supo que realmente lo había engañado, realmente lo había hecho creer que moriría.

-¡Makoto-san! La pregunta va para usted.

-No Ren, no es bueno preguntarle a un hombre que tiene bastantes preguntas sin responder, pues si quieres una respuesta tendrás que darlas tú también.

Oh, valla que se divertida, era divertido pero a la vez muy preocupante.

La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Qué tanto podía decirle? ¿Qué tanto para evitar que el joven lo sacara de su vida?

Sabía muchas cosas, muchísimas más de las que Ren podría imaginarse. Tantas cosas que se preocuparía y enseguida se alejaría. Tantas cosas que sabía más de lo que el propio joven podría saber.

Pero debía de esperar y aguardar, rogar en la oscuridad de que la próxima vez que los enfrentara todo estuviera bien.

Sabía que el chico conocía que él era consciente de su lucha, que él sabía que se enfrentaba a una organización en sus tiempos "libres" pero Ren no sabía que tan al corriente estaba. Ren creía que él pensaba que se trataba solo de un grupo de pandilleros comunes, como con los que comúnmente peleaba de joven pero no sabía que en realidad conocía que luchaba contra una de las más grandes mafias que posiblemente hubiera existido.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, había estado ahí cuando todo había ocurrido.

El había estado ahí para ver a Kuu, para verlo completamente asustado, Kuu también lo había engañado haciéndole creer que su hijo había muerto en un accidente. Valla sorpresa se llevó cuando esa mujer había llegado con un Kuon transformado en Ren. Viendo como la inocencia de un niño era usada para hacerle creer en una vida que no le correspondía junto a una persona con la que no compartía ningún lazo sanguíneo.

Aunque por supuesto que le agradecía a la mujer, ella se había encargado de cuidarlo y de protegerlo solo como una madre sabría hacer y solo hasta el final ella le había dicho la verdadera identidad del niño que siempre llevaba con ella.

Cuando ella falleció vio como ese temeroso niño de cabellos negros y alborotados se transformaba en una masa de odio, como su inocencia se había perdido y el brillo de su mirada había dejado de existir.

La siguiente vez que lo vio quedo aterrado, sus ojos brillaban, claro que lo hacían pero no era con la blancura de la felicidad sino con el rojo del odio y de la sed de sangre. Era la primera vez que un niño le aterraba y le dolía pensar que se trataba del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Con el tiempo lo había visto deteriorarse, siempre manteniendo una fachada alegre y caballerosa a los demás mientras que internamente se consumía poco a poco por la culpa de las muertes que había causado, de las que habían sido por su propia mano y de las que tendría que causar en el futuro; una carga pesada para un simple muchacho. Un muchacho víctima de las circunstancias, al igual que sus padres, moriría con una carga que no le correspondía pero de cierta forma lo habían adoptado como su lucha. Pero no lo permitiría.

Cuando perdió a Kuu perdió una parte importante de él y se prometió que lo protegería, protegería al hijo de su amigo, a Ren, sin importar el precio a pagar aun si se tratara de su cordura o su vida.

Lo daría todo por el chico.

-¿Es que solamente se me quedara viendo mientras trato de levantarme?

Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Ren y colocando las manos entre sus brazos consiguió que el chico se pusiera en pie aunque todo el peso él lo cargaba. Lentamente y con pocas dificultades Ren volvió a terminar recostado en la camilla.

-Sabias que no podrías pararte ¿Qué intentabas al tirarte al suelo sin más? En tu estado es peligroso que hagas algo así, además tu cuerpo aún está demasiado débil para moverse, no deberías de intentarlo.

-No lo hubiera hecho si _alguien_ no me hubiera asustado. Fue muy astuto de su parte lo de la pistola, ¡no me diga que realmente lleva una pistola entre su bata! ¡Makoto-san! Las pistolas y los hospitales no se llevan bien, usted más que nadie debería de saberlo.

Intento no soltar la carcajada pero no lo consiguió, rio un poco al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe con la mano en la cabeza a Ren y este protestaba.

-¿Sabes chico? A pesar de ser demasiado inteligente a veces eres todo un idiota a menos de que finjas serlo…. Existen algo llamado celulares y también existe algo llamado sonidos para descargar…

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio en el rostro de Ren posarse una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, había caído en su juego.

-Eh….¿Así que lleva un sonido de una pistola para cuando se dé la ocasión o este fue un momento en particular?

Bien, Ren lo había descubierto, no era momento de dar marchar atrás.

-¿Sabías que el video de la explosión ha estado circulando por las redes y la televisión? Yo me preocuparía por los posibles fans que tendrás a salir del hospital, por el momento hemos podido controlar a los medios cuando estos se enteraron de que estabas despierto y consciente…

Dejo que su voz se pagara cuando vio el rostro de Ren transformarse, vio como palideció y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

Eso se lo confirmaba, la explosión realmente había tenido que ver con "ellos". Quiso golpear la pared y gritar de frustración. ¡Había tenido que ver con "ellos" y era suficientemente grave para que Ren se olvidara por un momento que hablaba con él para mostrar una expresión así!

Pero el momento duro poco, así como el rostro de Ren había cambiado volvió a hacerlo mostrando en esta ocasión una sonrisa falsa.

-Valla, parece que tendré que pedirle que me permita quedarme más tiempo en el hospital…. Sabe mejor que yo como odio a los medios.

El sonrió y le siguió el juego, siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia pero ya no tenía sentido. El había dado su mensaje y era Ren el que debía de interpretarlo.

Estaba en peligro.

Más que nunca estaba en peligro.

Porque ellos sabían que Ren había estado en la explosión, tal vez el había visto o escuchado algo que ellos considerarían preocupante. Y "ellos" no tienen preocupaciones. "Ellos" acaban con sus preocupaciones antes de que sus preocupaciones acaben con ellos.

"Ellos" eliminan sin piedad.

Destruyen, asesinan. BORRAN.

Así que los siguientes días estuvo muy atento y aumento la seguridad del lugar porque igual que como el había entrado algún otro podría hacerlo y dejo el cuidado de Ren estrictamente a las personas de mayor confianza.

Vio como el chico día a día se recuperaba y temía el día en que fuera inútil seguir reteniéndolo en el hospital pues su protección para el chico desaparecería.

Día con día lo veía en la rehabilitación y veía su interacción entre Yashiro y Ren, a Ren lo veía más frio que de costumbre y le sorprendía verlo ser grosero con la pequeña niña que siempre estaba con ellos.

Nunca lo había visto actuar así y supo lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba preparando para alejarlos de él, probablemente para siempre.

Esa misma tarde volvió a visitarlo por la noche, no lo había asustado como la primera vez, sino que se había asegurado de todo lo contrario, le había avisado que iba y habían quedado en una hora en específico.

Cuando llego el chico leía con tranquilidad un libro que le había pedido sobre medicina.

-Parece ser que realmente estas tomando en serio lo que te dije.

-¿Qué debía de dejar de ver la televisión y ponerme a hacer algo productivo?

-No, que te prepararas para suceder a tu padre en el trabajo.

Enseguida una sombra cruzo el rostro de Ren, sabia como atacarlo en los momentos específicos.

-Sabe que rechazare su oferta como siempre lo he hecho.

-No lo entiendo chico. Nunca ha existido ninguna oferta, todo esto es y siempre ha sido tuyo desde el principio.

-No, yo no he puesto mi esfuerzo en esto, este hospital es algo que usted ha hecho crecer y permítame decirle Makoto-san que ha hecho un excelente trabajo, es usted quien merece el título del hospital al igual que Yashiro.

-Pero tu padre fue el que me dejo el lugar para que supervisara y eso es lo que he hecho, solo lo he manejado hasta que tu estés preparado para heredarlo como siempre debió de ser.

-No, además aun no estoy seguro de querer ejercer como tal la profesión… por el momento quiero seguir trabajando con el inspector Takarada.

-Ren ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Lo de ser detective, es algo arriesgado, es la segunda vez que estas en el hospital por heridas que son todo menos sencillas, casi has muerto en más de una ocasión. No permitiré que eso pase chico, no quiero que eso pase. No me preocupes, podrías vivir bien simplemente estando lejos del hospital.

-Pues podría estar lejos del hospital y seguir siendo detective, nadie depende de mí para preocuparme por ello.

-¿Y la pequeña niña que siempre está contigo? Por lo que me contaste aún no han encontrado a sus padres y por cómo se comportó mientras no despertabas asegura que hará todo lo posible por estar a tu lado.

-Ella sabrá que hacer si algo me ocurre…. ¿Y qué es eso de "mientras no despertaba"? Yashiro me dijo que había estado muy preocupada por mí pero no dijo nada más.

-Intentaron llevarla a una casa hogar pero la pequeña dejo de comer y cuando se desmayó la volvieron a traer contigo, por lo que sé fue inseparable de ti hasta que Yashiro pudo traerte al hospital. Parece ser que la pequeña te ha agarrado afecto y es bastante sorprendente, es una niña bastante lista.

-Sí, lo es.

-Lo ves, alguien depende de ti Ren, no hagas algo arriesgado, aun si ellos dos no están contigo seguirán preocupándose y seguirán aferrados al deseo de tu seguridad. Te doy una opción chico, decide si la aceptas o la rechazas, no me importa, no sé qué cosas decidas en el futuro, pero lo que si se es que esos dos te seguirán sin importar a donde vallas.

Era su advertencia.

Esa noche no había podido dormir, cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba los de Ren completamente tristes ¿Lo dañaba al obligarlo a quedarse o lo ayudaba?

Su soledad siempre seria infinita sin importar cuantas personas lo rodearan, así era Ren.

Cuando por fin Ren pudo empezar a caminar veía en su rostro la desesperación por salir de ahí. Sabía que lo vigilaba y siempre que estaba cerca Ren se aseguraba de poner una cara de anormal aburrimiento y trataba indiferente a la niña y a Yashiro pero sabía que cada que se daba la vuelta volvía a ser frio con ellos. Ren había tomado su decisión, había elegido apartarlos.

Y supo que lo había logrado cuando vio a la pequeña niña salir corriendo del lugar en donde hacia la rehabilitación Ren, la niña llevaba las manos en sus ojos y cuando chocó contra una pared supo que estaba llorando.

Intento seguirla pero rápidamente la perdió entre la multitud.

Frunció el ceño y se sintió desolado, Ren lo había hecho, había hecho que la niña se fuera. Volvería a ser el Ren de unos años, completamente frio e indiferente a los demás.

Sintió tanta impotencia que nuevamente en menos de un mes quiso gritar y en su garganta se implanto un nudo de frustración.

Escucho un estruendo metálico y cuando bajo la mirada abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ahí estaba Ren, tratando de ponerse en pie para seguir, tratando de correr de forma inútil con las muletas. Con el rostro en un extraño gesto de culpabilidad y preocupación.

Ren continuo con su extraña marcha y lo vio salir por la puerta principal sin preocupación de que aun llevaba el pijama del hospital o que afuera caía una tormenta de lluvia.

Pero eso a él tampoco le preocupo. Sintió tanta dicha que tuvo que agarrarse a una pared para sostenerse. ¡Ren había salido! ¡Ren había ido a buscar a la niña! O lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

Completamente contento fue a su oficina a empezar a llenar papeleo rutinario.

Ralamente no sabía quién era la niña pero ella había abierto una brecha que ni el mismo había conseguido traspasar. Ren no había podido deshacerse de ella porque le preocupaba, lo había visto en su mirada desesperada por seguir corriendo.

Sabía que todo estaría bien.

O eso pensaba hasta que unas horas después un Ren completamente empapado había entrado a su oficina.

En sus ojos se leía la desesperación mientras sostenía entre bazos a la pequeña niña que parecía no moverse, que parecía que no respiraba.

Sin perder tiempo llamo a mas doctores y arrebato a la niña de los brazos de Ren, le tomo el pulso y vio que era débil pero no seguiría más tiempo así.

-Sálvala… ella… cuando llegue… ella no … su corazón no funcionaba…

Asintió mientras apartaba al muchacho del camino y se adentró a una habitación para hacerle un chequeo general a la pequeña.

La ayudaría y ella ayudaría a Ren, de cierta forma al salvarla el también salvaría a Ren.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Por si no lo recuerdan… hahaha Makoto—san es el padre de Yashiro….**

 **Bueno… como hoy no tengo nada más que decir…. Me voy… (Ya me gustaría decir a dormir) a acabar unos deberes!**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Pronto entrare de microvacaciones así que espero leerlos pronto!**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan ¡!**


	12. Alguien nos vigila Parte II

_**Holaaaa..! ya sé que piensan! "Oh, está viva"  
Y si… lo se…. **_

_**Acabo de regresar de unas vacaciones mentales… además de que estaba en la escuela pero tuve unas micro vacaciones de las que les había hablado hace tiempo… lamentablemente mis vacaciones terminan esta misma semana y no creo que pueda actualizar esta semana… aun así… tratare de avanzar algo. No los abandonare.**_

 _ **Después de todo esto… les dejo la lectura y como siempre esperamos que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Hika & Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _ **Alguien nos vigila Parte II**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esperaba de forma tranquila, acechando, observándolo todo a su alrededor.

Su mirada no dejaba pasar ningún detalle sin importar que tan insignificante fuera.

Estaba cansado de esperar y estaba cansado de actuar.

Su pie golpeaba el suelo de forma regular.

Las puertas de la entrada volvieron a abrirse y supo que debía de moverse.

Estaba ahí, por fin.

Camino de forma rápida pero silenciosa, todavía no podía dejarse ver.

Observo desde atrás la espalda de su objetivo, su traje remarcando el rango que tenía, como una diana de flechas esperando ser atacado.

Bien, eso haría.

Camino de forma rápida, como si corriera, no le preocupo lo anormal de su acción, o las enfermeras que le miraron con desaprobación, a unos pasos de su objetivo choco contra él y el hombre alargo su mano para evitar que cayera.

Se levantó con ayuda del hombre que lucía un poco preocupado y molesto, se disculpó y siguió su camino hacia las habitaciones, cuando salió de su vista se detuvo y la comisura de sus labios empezaron a expandirse lentamente en una sonrisa.

Con paso firme empezó a alejarse del lugar aun con la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

El trabajo estaba hecho.

.

.

.

Kyoko sentía los ojos pesados, no podía abrirlos y tampoco podía levantarse como si algo aplastara su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suelo.

No recordaba lo que había pasado, solo sentía el dolor como un sentimiento lejano, como si de cierta forma no fuera parte de ella solo que sí lo era. El dolor siendo controlado por anestesias.

Recordó su intento de marcharse de la casa de Ren y el dolor que había sentido, justo como el día en que habían intentado matarla. ¿Acaso por eso no sentía su cuerpo, estaba muerta?

No, no podía creerlo.

Se calmó y empezó a sentir todo nuevamente, a recapitular todas las sensaciones que cruzaban su mente.

Poco a poco fue recobrando consciencia de su cuerpo, la cama blanda sobre la que estaba y cuando empezó a escuchar distinguió el constante latido de un corazón en una máquina, probablemente el suyo o el de Ren aunque este ya no tenía maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo.

¿Es que acaso el detective había vuelto a decaer? No, imposible.

La cama en la que estaba, la posición, todo indicaba que era ella la que estaba hospitalizada. ¿Es que acaso Ren había ido por ella?

Aun sin poder abrir los ojos escucho el sonido lejano de alguien al pasar una hoja de un libro. Kyoko podía sentir la presencia de la persona a su lado. ¿Acaso era Yashiro? No, si fuera Yashiro no se encontraría tan tranquilo a un lado de su cama, probablemente se encontraría moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta verla despertar. Podría ser Makoto-san, no, el hombre no tenía tiempo para quedarse a observarla. ¿Tal vez era Yuu? El bombero sin duda alguna podría estar en calma y sin duda alguna tenia fe en que se quedaría a su lado cuidándola pero era imposible que fuera él. ¿Entonces si se trataba de Ren? Sintió un dolor en el estómago y de pronto perdió las ganas de abrir los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que le diría si se trataba de Ren?

Habían peleado la última vez que lo había visto, el joven detective insistía en que se apartara pero ella no lo haría, ella no lo abandonaría…. Bueno, había estado a punto de hacerlo pero probablemente al final no lo hubiera hecho. De momento relajo su cuerpo y decidió esperar con los ojos cerrados hasta que Ren se fuera o hasta que se le ocurriera que decir sin enterar en un silencio incómodo.

.

.

.

Observaba el movimiento mañanero desde el balcón de la ventana, sabía que era peligroso estar asomado pero no soportaba estar más tiempo sin hacer nada. El cigarrillo que tenía en la mano estaba por acabarse cuando su compañero le llamo para que se acercara.

Le dio una última mirada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo contra el suelo y se acercó mirando el aparato que ahora mostraba el botón antes rojo en verde.

-¿Listo?

-La conexión esta lista.

Su compañero le señalo unos audífonos y se los coloco, mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

.

.

.

Ren leía de forma tranquila un libro en la habitación de Kyoko cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Aburrido de esperar agradeció la compañía aunque su sonrisa se borró cuando por la puerta apareció el inspector de Tokyo en lugar de Yashiro como esperaba.

-Ren….

El hombre tenía una voz bastante peligrosa cuando quería.

-¡Takarada-san! Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, ¿a qué se debe su _deseada_ visita?

-Deja los juegos para después ¿Se puede saber qué demonios paso? ¿Todo este tiempo sin que Makoto-san permitiera verte y de pronto recibo la llamada de que Mei-chan estaba hospitalizada? ¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto Ren, a que estás jugando?

Ren intentó calmar al hombre, levanto las manos en forma de defensa y puso una cara de culpa, de cierta forma si se sentía culpable.

-Eso explica el por qué no se pasó por mi habitación desde el primer día que desperté ¿Makoto-san le prohibió venir hasta que diera su permiso?

Takarada se calmó ligeramente aunque se dedicaba ahora a mirar preocupado a la niña dormida frente a él.

-¿Por qué Makoto-san me prohibió verte, tú se lo pediste?

-¡NO! Nada de eso… él creía que mi salud mental pendía de un hilo…

De cierta forma era cierto, pero no era algo que admitiría frente al hombre.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Por lo que me explicaron tuvo una falla a causa del cansancio y de la falta de alimentación…

-¡Ren!, Ella es tu responsabilidad, eso significa que si ella está mal es por tu culpa, fuiste tú el que me dijo que la cuidaría, si no eres capaz de hacerlo aun si no quiere me la llevare. Ren ¿En que estabas pensando en descuidar ….

Ren dejo que el hombre se desahogara, no cambiaría nada si intentaba decirle que no había sido su culpa, aunque de cierta forma si lo había sido. Asentía siempre que Takarada hacia una pausa demasiado larga y lo miraba de forma penetrante pero en realidad había dejado de prestarle atención, de escucharlo. Había tenido suficiente con Yashiro gritándole por el mismo motivo. Lo había entendido. Aunque Kyoko era demasiado grande para comprender sus límites, aun alguien como el que no se cuidaba los conocía, por lo que suponía que su repentina falta de salud se debía a algo más. Esperaba que la chica despertara para preguntarle pero ella no había reaccionado aun con el hombre frente a él gritando en la habitación.

-¿Me entendiste Ren? La próxima vez me llevare a Mei aun si debo obligarla a hacerlo.

-Entendí.

El inspector de Tokyo respiro varias veces hasta poder calmarse y volvió a observar a Ren solo que de una manera diferente, como si lo analizara. Ren sabía a qué se debía esa mirada y se preparó con todo su cuerpo para mentirle al inspector.

-Ren en realidad estoy aquí para que resuelvas mis dudas respecto a las piezas que faltan en el caso del asesinato de Midorin Koto.

-Adelante.

-Bueno ¿Primero, por qué demonios te alejaste de los demás en medio de la investigación?

-Yo… bueno…. – En realidad no tenía forma de explicarlo sin delatarse así que puso una cara de culpabilidad y miro al inspector a los ojos – yo quería asegurarme de unas cosas antes de dar un veredicto final, abandone el automóvil esperando que se olvidaran de mí y así poder observar a los sospechosos desde la distancia.

-¿Cómo supiste que había sido Hideo y por qué estabas en su casa en la explosión?

-Bueno, al observarlos lo descubrí, la forma en la que se movía ese hombre… además de que descubrí algo interesante con el collar que llevaba Midorin el día de su muerte, el collar era algo que su asesino había dejado.

-¿El collar?

-El que tenía forma de cañón. Investigando descubrí que Hideo era un Lutier de la zona y recordé que IL Cannone fue un violín que solo Paganini podría reconocer… el collar era la clave de todo.

.

.

.

Escuchaba prestando atención a las voces del otro lado del aparato.

Era necesario saber lo que responderían, lo había visto en las noticias, una falla en su plan a causa de ese detective juvenil. Debía de asegurarse de que el chico fuera una amenaza antes de asesinarlo.

 _\- Fue así que descubrí que Hideo había hecho una réplica del Stradivarius de Midorin y la asesino para que ella no pudiera reconocer que el violín que le entregaba era falso. Yo quería asegurarme de eso y fui a su casa a buscar pruebas, sabía que el hombre los había dejado pero me sorprendí mucho cuando encontré la puerta de su casa abierta, toque pero nadie respondió, por miedo a que el hombre cometiera otra locura me adentre a la casa…. Pero después de eso solo recuerdo las llamas y el dolor._

 _-¿No llegaste a ver a Hideo antes de la explosión?_

Miro de reojo a su compañero esperando las palabras que podrían sentenciar al chico.

 _-…No, la verdad no, solo había conseguido entrar a la casa cuando esta exploto. Me informaron que el accidente se dio por una fuga de gas. ¿Es eso cierto?_

 _-Así es. Nuestra investigación nos llevó a eso. Solo que no entendía tu papel en todo esto._

 _-Un accidente causó la muerte del asesino y se llevó consigo un instrumento valioso por su historia y hermoso sonido… el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado caro._

Se quitó los audífonos soltando un suspiro.

-¿Crees en lo que dijo el chico?

-No tendría motivos para esconder información y además, su voz no parecía mentir.

-¿Entonces nos retiramos?

-Así es. Apaga y empaca, nos marchamos.

No estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero por el momento tendría al chico en vigilancia.

Volvió a encender un cigarrillo y salió del cuarto en el que estaban para esperar a su compañero dentro del Mercedes Benz. Cuando este subió al asiento del copiloto arranco el automóvil y se perdió entre las calles de Tokyo.

.

.

.

Ren sabía usar a la perfección su voz, su cuerpo para engañar. Lo había hecho desde que recordaba. Todo el tiempo fingiendo y viviendo una vida inventada. No le extrañaba que podría engañar hasta el mismísimo inspector de Tokyo a quien la mentira no le pasaba desapercibida. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción observo como el inspector se había tragado todas sus mentiras y hasta lo que el había querido que sonara falso así fue. No valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Lo ha sido. Bueno, si eso es todo Ren, debemos Marcharnos, aún hay muchas cosas. Al verte puedo afirmar que Makoto-san ya te dio el alta. Bueno, nos veremos luego.

Lory se despido y dejo solo nuevamente a Ren. Espero un poco de tiempo antes de volver su vista al libro que había estado leyendo.

-Bien, si has decidido dejar de espiar podemos ir a casa. Makoto-san te ha dado el alta como a mí, con la condición de que te cuidaría.

Ren sonrió al escuchar un ligero aceleramiento en el corazón de la chica. Vio como poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su penetrante mirada miel.

-¿Por qué me permitió escuchar su conversación si sabía que estaba despierta?

-Bueno, no quería repetir mi historia y creí que también necesitabas escucharla.

Kyoko no estaba muy contenta pero se sentó en la cama y por fin observo a Ren después de estar todo el tiempo escuchándolo acostada.

-Siento que lo regañaran por mi culpa. Usted no tuvo nada que ver.

-Lo sé. Pero hablaremos de ello más tarde. ¿Nos vamos?

La chica asintió y espero a Ren que hablara con las enfermeras y le quitaran los cables que la conectaban a los aparatos, de igual forma le dieron su ropa para que la niña pudiera cambiarse pero Ren se lo impidió, se quitó su suéter y se lo tendió a la niña sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mi ropa?

-Acéptala o te llevare solo con la ropa del hospital.

Se imaginó a si misma con la ligera y un poco transparente ropa blanca que llevaba puesta, acepto el suéter casi de inmediato y se lo paso encima de la cabeza sin mucha felicidad.

No esperaba que lo hiciera así que grito un poco cuando Ren la levanto en brazos y la llevo hacia la salida del hospital. Llevaba unas bolsas con su ropa y unos libros que Ren había estado leyendo. En la salida se encontraron con Makoto y tanto Ren como Kyoko se despidieron del hombre agradeciendo sus cuidados.

-Tomemos un taxi.

Ren llamo al taxi y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la casa de este, el camino como había supuesto Kyoko había sido silencioso pero no dijo nada ni intento de alguna forma romper la tensión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ren empezó a actuar extraño. Vigilaba a los alrededores y dentro de la casa se encargó de revisar cada rincón de esta.

Ren sabía que "ellos" lo vigilarían un tiempo por las noticias de la explosión, el que se viera involucrado podría suponer que había escuchado algo que no debía así que después de asegurarse de que su casa era segura se permitió tranquilizarse.  
Regreso a donde Kyoko esperaba aun con la mirada confundida y tomándola por sorpresa le quito el suéter que llevaba la niña puesto al igual que empezaba a desabrocharse la playera que Yashiro le había prestado después de sermonearlo sobre Mei para que la usara al marcharse del hospital.

-¿¡Qu- que haces!?

-¡Shh!

De igual forma empezó a quitarse el pantalón, estaban en la entrada de la casa y podría de esa forma desechar esas ropas con facilidad, eran un peligro. Volvió a vestirse bajo la mirada atenta de la niña y le tendió otro suéter que había agarrado de su cuarto, un suéter seguro de micrófonos. Se intentó acercar a ella pero esta le soltó un manotazo.

No le dijo nada pero le lanzo una mirada furiosa mientras le trataba de quitar la ropa de hospital para poder ponerle el suéter.

-¡Aléjate!

Sin responder a sus reclamos hizo el cambio y aun sin explicarle nada se llevó todas las ropas y las metió en un contenedor de basura del patio, al siguiente día las tiraría pero por el momento estaba bien de esa forma.

Volvió a entrar a la casa.

-¿Haces esto por los micrófonos?

No pudo evitar abrir la quijada por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes de los micrófonos?

-Takarada-san… creo que tenía uno en la ropa, desde que entro en la habitación escuche el sonido de mosquito, supuse que se trataba de un micrófono.

Eso tenía sentido. Los micrófonos podían hacer sonidos imperceptibles para los adultos pero para un niño seria fácilmente escuchado. ¿Entonces Lory llevaba un micrófono en la ropa? No, el siempre que grababa sus conversaciones lo hacía con el consentimiento de Ren y confiaba lo suficiente en el inspector para saber que no haría algo así a sus espaldas. Recordó la conversación que tenía el inspector con la detective Kotonami antes de que este entrara a la habitación. Habían dicho que alguien había chocado contra el inspector. ¿Acaso habían sido ellos? ¿Habían escuchado su conversación con el inspector?

Esperaba que fuera así, de esa forma podía disipar las dudas de "ellos" sobre él. Si, esperaba que fuera así.

-Así, es. Lo hago por los micrófonos.

-Takarada-san no parece el tipo de persona que haría algo así. Bueno, estoy cansada…

Ren alcanzo la mano de la niña antes de que esta se escurriera a su habitación, aún tenía algo que hablar con ella.

Makoto había sido específico en que no sabía lo que había causado las fallas en el cuerpo de la niña y lo había atribuido a que la pequeña había tenido mucha presión en las últimas semanas pero quería escucharlo de ella.

-Makoto-san me dio una receta que debes seguir al pie de la letra, te toca medicina así que debes comer algo, preparare algo rápido y te podrás ir a descansar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que tome las medicinas.

Kyoko sabia porque había tenido el ataque y no era porque le faltara algo, al principio no había querido decírselo a Ren pero después de pensárselo había decidido a contarle lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo…. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije, que alguien intento matarme y me dio una extraña pastilla? El dolor que sentí esa vez volví a sentirlo antes de desmayarme. Supongo que usted me encontró después de eso.

Ren recordaba haber escuchado un grito pero nunca hubiera esperado eso.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que te obligaron a tomar?

-No… supongo que es algún tipo de droga experimental. El hombre que me la dio dijo que era un veneno y me mataría pero en lugar de eso me regreso a mi infancia.

Ren lo pensó un momento, ¿Quién podría llevar a cabo algo de ese tipo? ¿Siquiera era posible? La niña frente a él era la prueba si es que ella no mentía de alguna forma.

-Creo que Makoto-san podría ayudarte.

-No, no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto. No se lo pediría.

-Bueno, el hombre me debe muchos favores y sabe guardar secretos, además es un excelente doctor y tal vez haciéndote pruebas podríamos encontrar alguna forma de devolverte a tu edad original.

Ren vio como la niña sostenía su pecho con fuerza y lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, los ojos de la esperanza.

-¿En verdad cree que pueda ayudarme?

-Sí, también podría ayudarte a encontrar a las personas que lo hicieron. Recuerdas algo de ellos. Me habías dicho que observabas a uno cuando el otro te ataco.

Kyoko hizo memoria pero no le costó trabajo recordarlo, cada noche soñaba con ellos.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Los describirías?

Ren vio como le costaba trabajo a la niña hablar pero escucho con atención.

-El hombre que hacia el intercambio, iba vestido de negro con un traje elegante, llevaba lentes así que no pude observar sus ojos pero parecía un hombre de gran complexión, de cabello café y rostro anguloso y piel clara. El otro hombre….. en realidad no pude observarlo bien, solo recuerdo su cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises intensos, recuerdo que era atractivo y llevaba igual un trae negro.

Ren se quedó petrificado ante la descripción, enseguida dos rostros se le vinieron a la mente pero era imposible.

Era imposible ¿Cierto?

¡No podía ser!, su mente gritaba que si pero su cuerpo no quería aceptarlo.

Lentamente retrocedió un paso y luego otro. La niña lo miro infundida nuevamente. Ella dijo que ellos hacían un intercambio, una forma fácil de conseguir dinero y algo que no saldría a la luz, de cierta forma era su _Modus operandi._

Salió corriendo y escucho como la niña intentaba seguir sus pasos, debía confirmarlo.

Llego hasta su estudio y cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí y corrió hasta la habitación que siempre estaba cerrada del cuarto, desactivo las alarmas con la huella de su dedo y se adentró al archivero del fondo buscando un documento, dos imágenes.

Salió del cuarto con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado llevando un folder consigo.

Su mano no paraba de temblar cuando salió del estudio y se encontró con la mirada miel de la niña. Ella estaba asustada, como él.

Abrió el folder y miro las imágenes dentro de el con odio.

" _Ishida Mitsunari & Ukita Hidere"_

Le mostro la foto de ambos hombres a la niña y esta abrió los ojos en reconocimiento.

Ren empezó a reír, de una forma aterradora.

Reía de la ironía.

La ironía de lo que ocurría. Miro las fotos de los asesinos de sus padres en las manos de la niña y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la dorada de ella.

La miraba con pena, con profundidad.

El juego cambiaba de reglas.

Y ahora ella también era una pieza más en el tablero.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muajajaja lo sé, lo se…**

 **Todo mundo quería que ella "regresara" cierto? XD pero no será tan fácil, kyoko aún no puede regresar a ser adolescente pero no desesperen… pronto ocurrirá…**

 **Por fin me estoy decidiendo a revelarles mis secretos bajo la mirada malhumorada de Cerebro-chan…**

 **Como sea… Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero actualizar en estas semanas :3 en verdad!  
Si no es posible, saben que mi escuela va por trimestres… así que no los abandonare ni a esta historia. **

_**Les doy las gracias por tenerme paciencia y por leernos y dejar sus apreciados Review!**_ _ **Como nunca hago quiero agradecer a Kotoko-98, luka gottchalk, oxybry, Soliry-Sa (PD, me mato de risa tu comentario XD y gracias tengo 18 y soy mexicana), Agatasha, Setsuka e Cain ( gracias por leerme aun cuando a veces me cuesta trabajo a mi leer tus comentarios, no sé si sea difícil para ti leer la historia, gracias! Nos leemos pronto! ), y a mi querida Sumi onechan (no sabes cuánto me haces reír y me alegra leerte , siento la espera:3) Y bueno a las personitas que me han escrito en los anteriores capítulos… En verdad. Gracias, a mí y a Cerebro-chan nos hacen muy felices.**_

 **PD: Ren esta tan guapo en el manga… *-*  
PD: Cerebro-chan dice que Ren es de él y solo de él… quiere hacer un Yaoi de él y Ren pero no se lo permitiré D: **

**Bueno, no Maten a Cerebro-chan, lo necesito :3  
Nos leemos luego **

**Hika & Cerebro-chan!**


	13. Reinicio

**Wowowowo! Cuánto tiempo? No me sorprendería que la próxima vez que regresemos no se acuerden de nosotras….. Por favor, no lo hagan que nosotras no los olvidamos…. Bueno, ya que tuve un poco de tiempo y mis musas nos alcanzaron mientras regresábamos a casa decidimos regalarles este capítulo….. Bueno, sin más….. Esperamos que les agrade**

 _Las cursivas son recuerdos…._

 **Sin más aclaraciones!**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 _Hika & Cerebro-chan!_

* * *

Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura.

E.A Poe

* * *

 _ **Reinicio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Se movía de forma frenética. Su respiración rápida resonaba en la habitación, sus hombros ardían de mantenerlos tanto tiempo en tensión y sin poder moverlos y sus rodillas protestaban por la posición en la que estaba. ¿Por qué es que tenía que ocurrirle esto a él? No le deseaba el mal a nadie y mucho menos lo que le habían hecho, pero ¿Por qué jodidamente tuvo que ser él?_

 _Un nuevo grito fue reproducido en su habitación y empezó a moverse de forma más desesperada haciendo que la silla en la que estaba cayera de lado._

 _-¡Déjenla en paz, Maldita sea!_

 _No, no, no, no, ¡NO! El grito resonó más fuerte en la habitación, apretó sus dientes en completa impotencia y lágrimas empezaron a caer por su joven rostro._

 _Aguardo unos segundos y se movió lo justo para que vieran sus ojos a través de la cámara._

 _-Lo hare._

 _Abruptamente los gritos cesaron. Ya no había marcha atrás._

.

.

.

El reloj contaba los segundos que pasaban, un segundo sonando era como una hora para ellos.

Se miraban fijamente con la tazas de café humeando, sus ojos se miraban con intensidad esperando el momento en que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio y la tensión que se había empezado a formar.

Kyoko suspiro una vez más.

-Si no vas a hablar podría irme a dormir en lo que decides si realmente me vas a contestar mis dudas o no.

Ren simplemente la observaba, sabía que debía de empezar a hablar pero aun no sabía si debía de contarle todo. Por dios, por supuesto que debía de hacerlo, aun si quería cerrar los ojos y fingirlo no podría evitar la verdad. Ella era parte de esto también y no podía privarla ahora de información que sin lugar a dudas necesitaba. Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

-Empieza, te responderé.

-¿Me responderás todas mis preguntas y con la verdad?

-Lo hare.

Ella se removió en su asiento un poco incomoda.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué ahora estas dispuesto a contármelo todo?

-¿Quieres respuestas?, empieza a hacerlas antes de que cambie de opinión

-Esa fue mi primera pregunta, responde.

-Por el momento no deseo contestar eso, haz _tu pregunta._

Kyoko y Ren volvieron a mirarse en una lucha de voluntades, en la que Kyoko perdió.

-Bien, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué tienes fotografías de mis atacantes?

Ren volvió a ver el folder que seguía cerrado sobre el que reposaban las fotografías de los atacantes de Kyoko, Ren llevo una mano hasta las fotografías y las toco ligeramente, devolviendo una mirada fría a Kyoko.

-Ishida Mitsunari y Ukita Hideie*

Soltó los nombres como si los escupiera, era la primera vez que se los decía a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo y aun no podía superar el odio que les tenía.

-¿Samuráis de la batalla de Sekigahara?

-Sí y no, solo es como se nombran a sí mismos, desconozco sus nombres reales, he investigado y no hay nada sobre ellos, técnicamente no existen, son personas fantasmas, todo lo que se de ellos es lo que hacen y su modus operandi….

-¿Y quiénes son?

Ren la miro a los ojos esta vez de forma intensa, estaba cansado de pensar si era lo correcto decirle toda la verdad a Kyoko, eso la expondría en un grave peligro pero aun si no lo hacía terminaría herida.

-Escúchame bien, de lo que estoy por hablarte puede que arruine tu vida o lo que queda de ella… deberás decidir si decides continuar, la información que tengo es peligrosa y ser conocedora de esto podría matarte

Kyoko miro sus pupilas y se perdió en sus ojos. Bajo la mirada pensándolo pero a los pocos segundos lo volvió a mirar con los ojos brillantes.

-Técnicamente ya estoy muerta, no hay nada que pueda perder ya.

-Aún hay muchas cosas que puedes perder, las personas que quieres podrían ponerse en peligro por el simple hecho de que tu conozcas unos nombres.

-Sí, pero en mi actual forma, es complicado que eso pase, así que estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo o a dar mi vida para saberlo.

-¿Estas completamente segura?

-Lo estoy. Responde.

Ren bebió un poco de café antes de continuar.

-Ellos forman parte de un grupo criminal, no tengo la contabilidad de la cantidad de personas que trabajan para ellos pero la red es demasiado grande tanto que ha dejado de ser un asunto nacional y tanto el FBI como la CIA están metidos en el caso. Por lo que tengo entendido existía un pequeño grupo secreto de la policía encargada de investigarlo pero uno a uno fueron asesinados y actualmente no hay nadie que investigue el caso dentro al menos de Tokyo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Tienen muchos nombres pero me gusta llamarlos Restauradores. Tienden a ocupar nombres clave de samuráis y personas importantes relacionados, como ya has notado, con eventos o guerras importantes en Japón ¿sus motivos? Desconocidos, cuando creo seguir su canon de acciones hacen algo que me hace negar la idea.

-Mencionaste que no tenías idea de cuantos eran ¿de cuántos eres consciente?

-Valla, tengo el nombre de al menos 7, pero personas se unen a ellos bajo amenaza o solo hacen pequeños trabajos para ellos sin ser conscientes de lo que hacen, Mitsunari y Hideie son los miembros más activos, son los que por lo general se encargan del trabajo sucio y del común. Hideo Nakayama fue parte de ellos hasta que fue asesinado por estos mismos.

-¡¿Hideo Nakayama perteneció a este grupo?!

-Así es, por lo que tengo entendido creo un Software para ellos, como este llamo la atención de la policía por su avaricia es que lo asesinaron, ellos, este grupo no tiene fallas ni fugas sin importar que pequeña sea, si alguien los ayuda en lo más mínimo y esta persona se vuelve un peligro potencial ellos simplemente eli…erradican el peligro. Pero no solo eliminan el peligro, acaban con familias enteras, amigos, conocidos, cualquiera que tuviera una relación cercana, son expertos en desaparecer personas.

-¿Por eso te alejaste de los demás en la investigación?

Ren volvió a tomar café sin perder de vista a la niña frente a él.

-Así es. Vi el automóvil de Mitsunari, un Mercedes Benz Cl AMG . Supe que se trataba de ellos, al principio creí que iban tras de mí y por ello me aleje de esa forma tan brusca, no quería que me atacaran con ustedes presentes, ellos no dejan testigos. Pero luego de investigar supe que su verdadero objetivo era Hideo, luego de saber que técnicamente Hideo estaba por ir tras las rejas fueron por él y Hideo también lo supo, fue a su casa para escapar de ellos más que para escapar de la policía, los escuche hablar y supe que era demasiado tarde, intente alejarme pero termine envuelto en la explosión, el resto lo conoces tú.

Kyoko tardo un poco mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Cómo es que sabes en que automóvil se mueven?

-Te lo dije, Mitsunari y Hideie son los encargados del trabajo sucio, eso significa eliminar las basuras. Su automóvil es un mensaje para aquellos que los traicionan o los ponen en peligro, es su mensaje de muerte.

-¿Estas personas, para que crearon un veneno que en lugar de matarme me devolvió a mi aspecto de niñez?

-Supongo que ha sido una falla en sus planes, cuando ellos te dieron el veneno supongo que realmente esperaban matarte pero el veneno debió de fallarles, son los únicos que pudieron crear algo así de forma ilegal, tienen los recursos y las mentes, solo les faltaba una víctima y tú fuiste su conejillo de indias. Supongo que al ver la noticia de tu desaparición y que te hayan declarado muerta fue suficiente para ellos, si ellos supieran que sigues viva créeme que ellos ya te hubieran encontrado y no estarías tan tranquila bebiendo café.

-Entiendo, eso significa que no podemos decirle a Makoto-san sobre esto ¿no es así?

-Así es, al principio creí que podría ayudarte pero tiene relación con ellos así que no pienso arriesgarlo con algo así.

Kyoko asintió en silencio, ella también estaba de acuerdo.

Ren no quiso admitirlo pero hablar a alguien había retirado sobre sus hombros un peso de encima, si él llegaba a morir sabía que ella se encargaría de continuar con su trabajo.

-Acompáñame, te mostrare toda la información que tengo.

Ren se levantó esperando que la niña lo siguiera pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando escucho el sonido sordo de un vaso al romperse. Al girarse se encontró con la niña en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Mogami-san!

.

.

.

 _Las cadenas repiqueteaban con cada movimiento ligero que hacía, su cuerpo ardía, cada centímetro que había sido golpeado dolía y al final no podía evitar la escena frente a sus ojos._

 _La sangre escurría por la pared de forma morbosa y sus ojos completamente desorbitados no podían dejar de mirar las últimas muecas de terror y dolor de sus padres antes de que los asesinaran sin compasión frente a él._

 _El odio se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta hacer que respirar doliera._

 _-Los matare, juro que los matare._

 _-No, te equivocas chico. Este es solo tu castigo,_

 _-¡Pero….! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?! ¡Quite el aparato tal y como me lo ordenaron! ¡Me deshice de el justo como dijeron y nadie lo noto!_

 _-Sí, pero parece que se te da muy bien eso de hacer la acción del día, y al jefe no le gustan los caritativos…._

 _-¡Solo por eso los mataron! ¡He hecho todo lo que me han pedido! ¡¿Qué más pueden obtener de mí?!_

 _Era mejor la muerte._

 _La sonrisa del hombre se extendió más._

 _-Solo debes hacer lo mismo, solo que…. En esta ocasión hazlo bien…._

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado rápido, cada centímetro de su cuerpo pesaba y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

Intento abrir los ojos y no fue hasta la quinta vez que lo intento que consiguió abrirlos.

Escuchaba un suave respirar y al girarse se encontró con el rostro dormido de Tsuruga Ren. Este estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, pero parecía que en algún momento se había quedado dormido.

 _¿Por qué es que Tsuruga-san está aquí?_

Un poco preocupado por su postura y un posible dolor en la espalda para cuando despertara la llevo a mover una de sus manos para levantarlo moviéndolo de un hombro pero se detuvo bruscamente.

-Valla, parece que por fin despiertas.

Volteo a ver al hombre frente a ella con incredulidad y una creciente esperanza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo paso…?

Ren se tallo los ojos y después de un gran bostezo la miro por unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿La verdad? no tengo idea. Tengo la suposición de lo que sea que te hayan dado los efectos estén pasando o tu cuerpo empezó a generar anticuerpos para combatirlo, pero aún no sé si sea estable, toda la noche vi tu cuerpo rejuvenecer y volver a la infancia para luego volver a ser una joven, ha sido muy extraño y no paraste de sufrir hasta hace unas horas donde todo se calmó.

Kyoko asintió, aun maravillada mientras observaba sus manos, las manos que ella recordaba, no las manos de una niña sino que la de una joven. Volvía a ser ella, volvía a ser Kyoko.

Intento sentarse pero todo su mundo se movió.

-Wow, con cuidado, ve más lento.

Ren la había alcanzado a sostener y la mantenía contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola hasta que el mareo pasó y la volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Espera un poco más antes de levantarte, espera aquí.

Ren salió de la habitación, completamente cansado, había sido una noche espantosa en donde solo dejaba de escuchar los gritos de la joven-niña cada vez que esta se desmayaba.

Bajo para preparar algo ligero para que pudieran desayunar. Estaba por subir nuevamente cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en su pantalón. Un poco fastidiado tomo el aparato y hubiera colgado si no se tratara del Inspector Takarada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

.

.

.

 _-¿Qué es lo que te asegura que siga haciendo esto?_

 _-Aún tenemos a tus hermanas… sabes… me encanta como grita la mayor, tiene carácter a pesar de todo…._

 _-Maldito seas, ¿En dónde será esta vez?  
-El centro de Tokyo. _

.

.

.

Kyoko vio regresar a Ren con unos platos en las manos, odiaba ser una molestia pero le agradeció cuando dejo la comida en la mesita a un lado de ella.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Había escuchado la voz del joven resonar por el pasillo y su cara había adquirido el brillo característico cuando se enfrentaba a un caso.

-Ha habido un incendio en el centro de Tokyo, han encontrado dos cuerpos y el inspector me pidió ayuda pero no estoy seguro de que asistiré.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo dejarte en el estado en el que estas.

-¿Quién dijo que quería quedarme?

-Sí, ¿Y cómo explicare la compañía de una joven dama y la desaparición de Mei?

-Bueno…. Podríamos decir que soy su hermana y que ella está de regreso con nuestros padres.

-¿Y porque tu estarías conmigo?

-Porque quería informar yo misma y agradecer al inspector de Tokyo por el apoyo brindado a mi pequeña hermana.

-Podría funcionar, pero si empiezas a transformarte en medio de todos….

-Confiare en que podrás sacarme de ahí….

Ren termino gruñendo en aceptación, no quería dejarla sola pero esa idea tampoco le emocionaba.

Terminaron de desayunar silenciosos y cuando la joven intento levantarse nuevamente no tuvo dificultad alguna.

-Bueno, hay que darse prisa, además hay que pasar a un centro comercial.

-¿Por qué perderemos tiempo yendo de compras? Podemos hacerlo regresando.

-Bueno, si no te molesta como vas vestida….. Por mí no hay problema…..

Kyoko se miró por un momento reparando en ese detalle, solo llevaba un suéter que a pesar de estar de nuevo en su altura correcta aun seguía quedándole grande, lo suficiente para cubrirla por completo aunque temía que al caminar se alzara.

Con un fuerte sonrojo volteo a ver la sonrisa burlona de Ren, el muy cabron lo estaba disfrutando.

-Po…por favor…. Vallamos al centro comercial.

Le falto poco para rechinar los dientes pero a pesar de lo que pensaba Ren no se burlaba de ella…. No por completo.

-Toma

Le termino lanzando algo que parecía unos Shorts.

-Sera muy extraño ver a una chica descalza pero, no creo que algo de mi calzado te quede lo suficientemente bien para que no se caiga cada que camines, me detendré en la primera tienda que vea y te comprare algo.

-Yo… yo le pagare todo después.

Ren le sonrió y la guio a través de los pasillos de su casa mientras ambos bajaban los platos del desayuno. Ren rápidamente recogió sus llaves y se aseguró de llevar un cargador para su celular que empezaba a reclamar atención.

Ambos subieron al auto y como Ren había dicho al ver la primera tienda encontró unas sandalias con las que la chica pudiera estar por el momento. Ren no dejaba de verla y eso había empezado a cansarla.

-¿Acaso hay algo interesante en mi cara que no deja de verla?

Ren rio un poco y volvió a mirarla descaradamente en un semáforo.

-En realidad sí que lo hay. Tu rostro cambio mucho, me gusta más tu rostro adorable de niña.

-No creo que eso sea bueno decirle a una persona que acaba de recuperar su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Has estado frunciendo el ceño en todo momento

-Todo bien, solo es todo un poco confuso, recuerdo todo más grande de lo que ahora es…. Es todo… ¿Y si ellos me reconocen?

-Confiemos en que no lo hagan, vamos.

Bajaron del automóvil y Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las miradas que las demás personas le dedicaban. Se sentía de cierta forma una extraña y anormal.

Ren la atrajo hacia si en ademan protector y ella lo agradeció, las miradas se detuvieron.

Pasaron bajo la vergüenza de Kyoko a comprar ropa interior, intento que su paso por esa tienda fuera lo más rápida posible y consiguió comprar unos pares de forma tan rápida que asusto a las adorables mujeres que los atendían y consiguió un chiflido por parte de Ren con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Decidió que lo mejor sería vestir diferente a lo que hacía normalmente así que se decidió por una tienda donde vendían prendas en su mayoría negras. Ren se disculpó con ella y pidió que lo esperara ahí por un momento.

Para cuando Ren regreso ella había sido capaz de escoger varios conjuntos, pagaron y se alejaron un poco hasta encontrar un baño.

-Espera.

Ren la detuvo antes de que la chica entrara a cambiarse.

-Toma, tus ojos…. Son impresionantes y poco comunes, nunca había visto unos ojos tan dorados como los tuyos, unos ojos que roban el aliento. Así que creo que será necesario. Creo que te irán bien.

Le tendió a Kyoko una caja que reconoció de pupilentes, le agradeció nuevamente y se apresuró a cambiarse.

Ren espero recargado en la pared con el resto de bolsas de compras, tenía aun la sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Vio la puerta del baño de mujeres abrirse y solo pudo esconder su rostro asombrado.

Había elegido bien, los ojos azules quedaban muy bien en su rostro. Había salido toda una joven de cabello corto y negro, vestimentas negras que contorneaban de forma un poco sugerente su figura y con un andar diferente a la chica que salió de su casa con solo un suerte enorme que la hacía parecer más adorable que esta imagen… _sexy_ que daba ahora.

-¿vamos?

Le costó aun un poco reaccionar.

-Eh…. Si claro…. Vamos.

Caminaron de forma rápida, sabían que el tiempo apremiaba a pesar de estar disfrutando el momento.

-Gracias, por todo. Pronto juro que le pagare cada centavo que….

-No, no lo hagas. No debes preocuparte de esto mucho menos ahora, no sabemos qué tan incierto es el futuro ahora y deberás acostumbrarte a vivir conmigo.

-Pero lo estoy….

 _Probablemente tu…. Pero yo no…._ Y es que su imagen seguía perturbando un poco aun cuando arribaron al lugar que les indicaba el GPS y en donde el inspector Takarada lo esperaba con impaciencia.

-¡Ren! Pero si has tardado chico estábamos a punto de…

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido inspector?

-Ren….

-Dijo por teléfono que era urgente y que no había forma de reconocer los cuerpo…

-¡Ren!

Ren detuvo su andar y miro con cara de hastió al inspector, había dicho que el tema era urgente ¿Por qué no se daba pri…?

Ah.

-Por favor, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Momoka…. Mitsu….

-¿Momoka? Eres familiar de Mei-chan

-Así es, es mi hermana pequeña. Le pedí de favor a Tsuruga-san que me permitiera verlo para agradecerle que cuidara de mi hermana, esa tonta no quería arruinar el viaje de mis padres así que llorando me dijo que por eso no había dicho quién era sus padres. No sabe el susto que me dio cuando regrese de un curso y me encontré con la casa vacía, estuve desesperada buscándola y de la nada apareció junto con Tsuruga-san llorando y disculpándose por todo. Creo que Mei se tomó muy enserio su afición por Tsuruga-san y quiso estar un tiempo con el mientras mi familia no estaba.

Kyoko vio la cara de sorpresa en el inspector y supo que había ganado, sabía que cuando deseabas encubrir algo lo mejor era hablar sin paras hasta que el asunto inicial quedara olvidado.

-¿Afición? Pero ella estaba herida cuando llego con Ren, ¿Cómo fue que se lo hizo?

-Oh, debe disculparla, suele ser muy torpe y siempre le he dicho que no baje de las escaleras con platos en la mano, me conto que tropezó y en lugar de llamar a emergencias creyó que podría encontrar a Tsuruga Ren para que la ayudara.

-Me gustaría tomar su declaración y hablara con sus padres pa…

-Inspector, eso está bien, pero ¿No era urgente el asunto que veníamos a tratar?

-Oh, ese tipo de quemadura, es la que deja una explosión de gas, ¿no es así?

Para antes de que pudiera detenerlos Takarada vio a Ren y a la extraña chica entrar en la zona acordonada mirando en todas direcciones, removiendo objetos chamuscados y evaporados por completo.

Ren la vio acercarse a la escena y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Mogami Kyoko, Fuwa Kyoko, Momoka Mei, Momoka Mitsu….. ¿De qué forma deseas que me refiera a ti? Tienes tantas personalidades que es confuso…. Eres buena inventando historias…

-Sígueme llamando Mogami Kyoko mientras estemos solos pero Momoka Mitsu será mi nuevo nombre…. Mira estas marcas….. Esta explosión… es diferente a la explosión de gas….

-Sí, es extraño, además no parece haber una fuente cercana de gas que pudiera explotar de esta forma….. ¿Inspector, ya cerraron la línea de gas de esta zona cierto?

-Sí, es así… pero se parece mucho a…

-No, fue un accidente. ¿Saben el nombre de las personas que habitaban aquí?

-Sí, ¿Estás seguro que fue un accidente? Porque….

-No veo ningún motivo o cosa que me demuestre lo contrario.

-E…está bien… pero…

-¿Me podría mandar la información? Acabo de recordar que Makoto-san me quería para una investigación urgente y si no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí me gustaría ir allá. Además, Yashiro quedo de llevarme a una fiesta.

-Pero Ren, creí que al menos….

-Es usted quien dijo que debía salir más y ahora parece que tengo una cita.

El inspector miro incrédulo a Ren mientras este veía de forma coqueta a la chica.

-Maldita sea Ren, tienes razón pero al menos déjame acabar una maldita frase. Creí que te interesaría pero está bien, te mandare todo lo que obtengamos de aquí….. y respecto a esa chica…..¿Estás seguro que es confiable? …. Me habías dicho que Mei-chan parecía sufrir maltrato familiar.

-No se preocupe por eso, pude comprobar todo e investigarlo todo antes de dejar a Mei-chan ir… y bueno, su hermana resulto ser una chica bastante interesante…. Tal vez… la vuelva a ver por aquí….

-Vamos Ren, si te consigues una novia para fin de mes yo mismo me encargare de tragarme todas las palabras que he dicho respecto a tu falta de interés en el sexo femenino…

-Bueno, inspector, será mejor que valla pidiéndose un uniforme más grande que tendrá que comer mucho.

Ren dejo al inspector dándole una palmada en la espalda, este vio cómo se acercó a la chica y lentamente empezaron a caminar juntos de regreso al carro del chico.

-¿Por qué estamos saliendo? No fue un accidente….

-Shh…. Aquí no…. Restauradores….

Ren le dio a Kyoko una mirada valorativa, fuera de burlas y sonrisas joviales o coquetas que habían estado fingiendo. Kyoko entendió el mensaje y se apresuraron a regresar al coche.

Se detuvieron cuando barios bomberos pasaron recogiendo la gran manguera con la que habían extinguido el fuego. Pero entre toda la ropa de protección y cascos Kyoko reconoció un rostro conocido y no pudo evitar gritarle y agitarle la mano cuando paso a su lado.

-¡Yu-san!

El bombero se detuvo y quitándose el casco observo a la chica sonriente.

-Disculpa…. ¿Te conozco?

Kyoko se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la equivocación que había cometido.

-Oh, discúlpala, es hermana de Mei-chan ella le conto mucho de ti. Por cierto, nunca pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí… gracias en verdad.

El bombero retrocedió de forma brusca al ver al detective, tanto Kyoko como Ren vieron su rostro palidecer.

-Tsu…Tsuruga Ren….oh, si… no fue nada….. eh, debo de irme…..

Sin esperar a nada más el bombero salió corriendo reencontrándose con sus compañeros, Ren y kyoko solo se miraron antes de regresar su vista al bombero viéndolo desaparecer. No comentaron nada más y completamente extrañados regresaron a casa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Lo siento la última vez escribí Hidere en lugar de Hideie, error de lectura, a veces mi letra puede ser tan fea que llego a confundir las "r" con las "i"

Si hay alguna duda en las palabras, no duden en preguntar….

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que esta ocasión me fui por mucho tiempo pero estamos de vuelta, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? No lo sabemos pero siempre regresaremos….**

 **Hahahahaha ha habido cierta cuestión de cambio de Rating….. y sobre eso…. Estoy pensando que tal vez sea necesario en un futuro… digo, es una historia de misterio…. Pero creo que el amor no se queda atrás…. Eso espérenlo…. Muajaja como muchas otras cosas más…..**

 **Levante la mano quien empieza a odiar a los Restauradores tanto como Cerebro-chan y yo lo hacemos!**

 **Nos leemos pronto (esta vez más pronto que las anteriores veces)**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan!**


	14. Rache, Ingeniería inversa ParteI

**Holaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero no tengo excusas…. Días difíciles y mis musas ni cerebro-chan querían trabajar….**

 **Como sea, no veía como ponerle fin a este capítulo... así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Nota: Las cursivas en esta ocasión son varias cosas. La voz al otro lado de una llamada hasta tonalidades en la voz, dependerá en esta ocasión del contexto.**

 **Bueno, crebro-chan (ya renovado) y yo esperamos que disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Rache, Ingeniería inversa.**_

 _ **Parte I***_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Usar de venganza con el más fuerte es locura, con el igual es peligroso, y con el inferior es vileza.**_

Pietro Metastasio _(1698-1782) Poeta italiano._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Se movía de forma silenciosa y fugaz, era aun de día y sus movimientos se limitaban a causa de los transeúntes de la zona, debía darse prisa, tenía dos horas y cada segundo era menos tiempo es su vía de escape._

 _Atravesó con cuidado la calle y con normalidad se adentró al edificio que había estado observando desde hace días. Subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que tanto anhelaba. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta sin detenerse forzó la cerradura y se adentró al pequeño y vacío departamento, en el que solo había una mesa, un equipo satelital para interferir señales y una computadora. Sonrió con gusto, no se había equivocado._

 _Se acercó lentamente a la computadora y mientras los archivos cargaban sonrió para sí. Cuando dio el cien por ciento de la carga y pudo leer que el "H3D57" se había cargado con éxito sin reparo alguno tomo la computadora y la partió en dos, asegurándose de dañar por completo el equipo. Borro sus huellas y asegurándose que aun tuviera tiempo salió corriendo del lugar justo como había entrado con una sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en el rostro._

.

.

.

Por fin habían llegado a la casa del detective de Tokio, el camino les había parecido a ambos demasiado largo y para variar silencioso.

-¿Qué es lo que cree que habrá pasado?

Kyoko estaba segura de que Ren no había dejado de pensar en el extraño encuentro que habían tenido con el bombero antes de regresar a la casa, ella tampoco podía olvidar la forma en que Yu le hablaba a Ren, como si de cierta forma, este le tuviera miedo al detective juvenil.

Después de un tiempo sin obtener respuesta Kyoko volvió a insistir, Ren estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, no lo había notado pero el joven parecía estar profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tsuruga-san?

Kyoko se acercó a él y le paso una mano por los ojos para hacerlo reaccionar. Ren parpadeo varias veces y lo vio agitar casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza antes de mirarla.

-Perdona, ¿Habías dicho algo?

Kyoko termino sentándose en la silla que quedaba de frente a la que ocupaba el joven y lo miro de forma penetrante antes de suspirar.

-Le pregunte que creía que habría pasado con Yu-san…. Su reacción, me pareció bastante extraña. Además, de cierta forma se veía nervioso, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, lucia extraño, no parecía él.

-No lo sé, no conozco al chico lo suficiente para decir que es extraño o no en su comportamiento.

¿Es en serio? ¿Esa era su excusa? No, Ren pensaba en algo más que en eso al respecto.

-Pero si desde que nos encontramos con Yu-san no ha podido dejar de pensar en eso.

Ren la miro, a Kyoko no se le escapo los pequeños segundos en que su mirada mostro una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Por qué habría de estar pensando en ello, que te hace creer eso?

-Porque no ha dejado de fruncir el ceño y de hacer ese gesto extraño que hace con la boca.

Ren levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta. Era imposible que el chico nunca hubiera notado el gesto que pone siempre que piensa de forma profunda, como si constantemente se estuviera mordiendo los labios junto a su ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Kyoko había notado que lo hacia todo junto cada vez que se trataba de los restauradores o de algo particularmente complejo. Después de que había despertado del hospital lo había visto haciéndolo mucho, al principio le pareció algo normal, un acto reflejo, pero desde que habían hablado de los restauradores había prestado más atención al gesto. Cuando estaban en algún caso por lo general solo solía fruncir el ceño y sus ojos brillaban, pero cuando se trataba de restauradores o el caso era peligroso o más complicado agregaba ese gesto con la boca

-¿Gesto?

-Oh, vamos…. ¿es en serio? Como sea, no ha dejado de hacer ese gesto desde que Yu-san se marchó.

-Valla, no sabía que me observaras tanto…. Ahora, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Estaba bromeando pero ella no le siguió el juego en esta ocasión.

-Yu-san es alguien preciado para mí, si sabe algo de el que yo no sepa, me gustaría que lo compartiera conmigo.

Lo vio pensar mucho al respecto pero termino inclinándose en la mesa y dando un largo suspiro.

-Tienes razón, el comportamiento de ese chico me pareció extremadamente preocupante. Parecía que tenía miedo, cuando te vio pareció no importarle ni tu relación con "Momoka Mei" pero…. Cuando me vio a mí, todo su gesto se distorsiono.

¿Por qué temer a alguien que te debía su vida?

-Pero parecía que no me tenía miedo a mí…. No a lo que yo pudiera hacerle, sino como si temiera nuestro encuentro. Desde antes ya tenía mis dudas y sospechas, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que he tenido una verdadera pista a la que aferrarme.

-¿Pista?

Ren volvió a recargarse en el asiento pensando en toda la información revuelta que tenía resguardado en su memoria.

-De que Ishin Yu es un restaurador.

Kyoko se levantó bruscamente de la silla mientras soltaba una exclamación.

-¡¿Cómo puede pensar en eso?! Él fue quien salvo su vida, ¿Por qué sería un restaurador?

Había levantado su voz y le había gritado a Tsurga Ren, pero a ella le parecía incomprensible siquiera pensar en eso. Pero Ren no perdió la calma por ningún instante.

-No tengo pruebas, muchas han sido suposiciones…

-La verdad no sale a través de simples suposiciones….

-Eso lo se…. Pero han existido otras cosas. Ten calma, Mogami-san.

Ren espero hasta que la chica volviera a sentarse para empezar a hablar.

-¿Por qué piensa que Yu-san es un restaurador?

Kyoko vio como Ren cerró los ojos y profundizo su gesto.

-Desde que estuve en el hospital es que empecé a tener sospechas. Cuando desperté supe que fue gracias a ese hombre que sobreviví, sin ese valiente bombero hubiera muerto, quería agradecerle y le pedí de favor a Takarada que lo buscara para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, pero, nunca pude contactarlo…

Ren le contó a Kyoko como, intrigado por el bombero empezó a investigarlo, de cierta forma se sentía ansioso por el bombero y no lo dejo pasar. Por casualidad encontró el registro de incidentes a los que, como bombero había asistido Ishin Yu y descubrió cierta anomalía.

Hubo un tiempo en que el bombero trabajo en Tokyo y fue trasladado por petición del mismo bombero a Kyoto, Ren le explico a Kyoko que los dos incendios a los que había asistido estando en Kyoto eran incendios causados por restauradores y culminando en el que había ocurrido en la casa de Hideo Nakayama.

-Y luego, volvemos a encontrarlo en otro incidente causado por restauradores, al principio pensé que podría haber sido una coincidencia. Pero en esta ocasión ha sido demasiado para simplemente ser una coincidencia.

-Pero eso no significa exactamente que él sea un restaurador, ¿Por qué entonces lo salvo?

Kyoko seguía en una actitud defensiva, no sería fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión después de todo lo que el bombero había hecho por ella.

-Se fue a Kyoto de forma repentina y de la misma forma pidió de nuevo su cambio a Tokyo concordando con las fechas de las explosiones causados por los restauradores.

-Pudo realmente ser una coincidencia.

Kyoko hablo como en un susurro. Ella comprendía que realmente había algo que no concordaba, pero creía incapaz de que Yu fuera un restaurador.

-Lo que me preocupa, es … los objetivos que eliminaron antes de Hideo Nakayama son objetivos que pudieron haber eliminado de una forma más limpia y si llamar tanto la atención. Y como dices, ¿Por qué me salvo si es en efecto, un restaurador? Pero, eso explica el miedo que vimos al encontrarnos con él, lo que podría levantar mis sospechas.

Kyoko lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Kyoko vio en Ren un gesto que nunca había visto en el, una llena de lastima, dolor e ira.

-Los restauradores, son un grupo grande, lo son, pero en ocasiones necesitan de personas específicas para cumplir sus objetivos. Usan gente, ya sea engañándolas o amenazándolas. Si Ishin Yu es un restaurador bajo amenaza, a ellos no les debió agradar que fuera el bombero quien me salvara, si es como imagino, me pregunto qué clase de repercusiones tuvieron sus acciones y si es así, eso explicaría el miedo que sintió al verme pues tal vez temería otra represalia.

A Kyoko esa idea la horrorizo más que el hecho de que el chico fuera un restaurador, no podía ser así. No podía imaginar a gente siendo obligada a generar actos que fueran en contra de sus ideales, porque Ishin Yu era un amante de la justicia y la verdad ¿Obligarlo a cometer crímenes bajo consciencia y amenaza? Negó la idea.

-Sigo sin creer en nada de lo que dice, no tiene ninguna prueba y sigue sin decir nada más que suposiciones.

-Puede ser posible, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos cuidado con él, si tengo o no razón podría ser desastroso, para nosotros…. Y para él. No te pido que lo creas, solo te pido discreción y cuidado. Si el chico no es nada de lo que creo el mundo es demasiado retorcido para crear esa clase de coincidencias.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, cada uno pensando y reestructurando todo lo que sabían, Kyoko con intención de refutar las suposiciones de Ren y este para asegurarlas hasta que el celular de Ren empezó a sonar.

Ren vio rápido el nombre en la pantalla y estuvo a punto de colgar la llamada pero pensando en que aunque lo hiciera seguiría insistiendo termino contestando la llamada completamente irritado.

-Yashiro.

 _-¡Ren! ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?_

-Bueno, pienso en muchas cosas a la vez, como en lo que me pedirás en esta ocasión, no recuerdo si hay comida en el refrigerador y no se me ocurre que cocinar, a pesar de que me gusta hacerlo no se hacer muchas cosas, en que…

 _-Basta basta, no te tomes mis palabras tan literal…_

-Bueno, tú querías saber en _qué_ estaba pensando.

 _-Idiota, no me refería a eso. El inspector Takarada me llamo y me regaño diciéndome que te distraigo cuando menos necesitas distraerte, ¿Por qué me usaste de excusa nuevamente? ¿Sabes lo que es tener al inspector Takarada gritándote por el teléfono? Bueno como sea, al menos me alegro de que te acordaras aunque lo usaras de excusa._

-¿Acordarme?

 _-Sí, Takarada-san dijo que irías a una fiesta, es bastante raro que quieras ir por iniciativa propia y que te acorda…. ¡Oye! ¡¿No te acordaste verdad?! No lo hiciste y solo lo dijiste para escapar de Takarada-san…_

A Ren se le escapo una pequeña risa y se escuchó del otro lado de la línea como Yashiro bufaba completamente indignado. Kyoko lo había estado observando en toda la conversación pero en realidad a él no le importaba.

 _-Agh, como sea, de igual forma no puedes faltar._

-¿Por qué iría a alguna de tus fiestas a morir de aburrimiento...?

 _-Sé que no es ningún caso de asesinato…. Pero en eso terminara si es que faltas… ya sabes…. Mi padre puede ser terrorífico cuando se molesta…_

-¿Makoto-san?

Ren entonces recordó la "fiesta" a la que se refería Yashiro, en realidad no era una fiesta, era más bien una reunión de negocios. Una empresa de aparatos médicos abriría una nueva central en un edificio, el dueño, _Hayato Ken_ era un afiliado al hospital que ahora cuidaba Makoto-san; este había insistido bastante en que Ren tenía que ir pues eran personas que cuando él se hiciera cargo del hospital tendría que tratar y conocer. Al final cuando Makoto empezó a ponerse aterrador y amenazo con drogarlo para llevarlo a la fiesta si se negaba termino aceptando ir. No podía tomar como broma las palabras de ese hombre.

-¡Demonios! ¿Es hoy?

 _-Sabía que no te habías acordado, si es hoy, por la noche, el evento empezara a las 20:00Hrs, habíamos acordado verte frente el edificio para que entraras con nosotros... mi padre me advirtió que tenía que volver a acordarte._

Ren miro a Kyoko por un segundo, tenía que ir, eso era seguro pero no quería dejar a la chica sola.

-Oye Yashiro, bien, estaré a esa hora en el lugar pero, necesito pedirte un favor…

 _-¿Qué clase de favor?_

-Necesito que consigas otro lugar para alguien que pienso llevar.

 _-¿Alguien?_

Ren odio el tono emocionado y sin voz de Yashiro.

-Así es.

 _-Valla, de casualidad será la chica que dijo Takarada-san que estabas cuando te vio, dijo que era linda y que tenías una cita con ella… Ren sabes si no quieres que las chicas se te escapen no debes llevarlas en la primera cita a un lugar de crimen ¿Verdad?_

Ren suspiro y vio a Kyoko en forma de perdón, ella estaba interesada por lo que había estado diciendo Ren y estaba tratando de averiguar de qué hablaba con Yashiro.

-Bu…bueno…. Eh…. Ella es la hermana mayor de Mei-chan…. Y bueno, es…. Sabes que, luego hablamos de eso… pe…pero…. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

 _-Espera… ella estaba contigo esta mañana, ¿Aun está contigo?_

-Ella es interesante…

 _-¡Ren! Valla, estoy sorprendido, tanto así…. hare lo que pueda por conseguir otro lugar…._

Ren tenía ganas de gruñir.

-Sí, gracias, me harías un gran favor… eh… Yashiro…

 _-¿Si Ren?_

-Una última cosa, ¿podrías mandarme nuevamente la dirección…?

 _-¡Ren! ¡Agh! Te la enviare, no faltes_.

Yashiro termino colgando la llamada enojado. Nunca faltaba que Ren olvidara siempre esa clase de cosas.

Ren vio su teléfono cuando volvió a vibrar con la dirección del edificio al que irían. Seria en la parte oriental de Tokyo, Shinjuku, no tardarían más de media hora en llegar pero era mejor apresurarse, debían de hacer muchas cosas y la tarde ya estaba llegando.

-Vamos a salir Mogami-san.

-¿Una fiesta de Yashiro-san?

-Algo así…. Es una reunión de negocios por así decirlo… será hasta la noche, pero será mejor que nos apuremos. No creo que tengamos tiempo de preparar algo para comer así que mejor pedimos algo.

Kyoko asintió pero recordó algo crucial.

-Tsuruga-san… ¿Qué clase de reunión es?

-Bueno, una empresa afiliada al hospital de Makoto-san va a abrir otra central, así que es una fiesta de inauguración.

Kyoko maldijo sus sospechas.

-Pero… entonces…. Es un evento elegante…

Ren se preguntó que quería decir con eso, claro que era un evento elegante. Volvió a ver a la chica y cayó en cuenta de lo que decía. Un evento elegante, con un vestir elegante, ya había pensado en eso.

-Lo sé, es justamente por eso debemos darnos prisa.

Se entretuvieron más del tiempo que habían planeado decidiendo que comida pedir, cuando empezaron a pelear si sería más conveniente pedir Takoyaki o Tonkatsu**. Finalmente Ren termino rindiéndose al darse cuenta que perdían más tiempo argumentando que pidiendo pero a cambio pidió a Kyoko que pidiera la orden de Tonkatsu mientras él tomaba rápidamente una ducha.

Para después de que Ren termino la ducha llego su orden con un joven y agradable chico que no dejo de mirar a Kyoko hasta que llego Ren con el dinero del pedido. Comieron con rapidez y Kyoko tomo una ducha mientras Ren se preparaba, cuando menos se lo había esperado la tarde había avanzado y ahora luchaban contra el tiempo.

Cuando por fin Kyoko termino su rápida ducha y pudo salir con la improvisada ropa que habían comprado por la mañana se encontró con Ren en la entrada de la casa y no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Ya lo había visto de forma formal, por lo general el chico vestía con trajes casuales y muy raramente con ropa común pero en esta ocasión lucia diferente llevaba el cabello arreglado todo hacia atrás aunque una que otra mecha rebelde rompía con la perfecta ondulación aunque no lucia mal, todo lo contrario. El traje era más formal de color negro y una playera blanca debajo.

-¿Vamos?

.

.

.

Yashiro se encontraba emocionado.

O al menos trataba de estarlo.

La idea de una reunión de negocios no le apetecía para nada y por una ocasión sintió la desolación que sentía Ren cada que lo obligaba a ir a una de sus fiestas. Él tampoco hubiera ido a esa reunión a no ser que su padre se lo había pedido muy amablemente y advirtiéndole lo mismo que le había advertido a Ren si se negaba a ir. _Nada_ de amenazas. Nada de _extraños_ líquidos entrando en su organismo e incapacitándolo para defenderse. No, su padre _solía_ ser muy persuasivo cuando quería.

-Está tardando.

-Es Ren ¿Qué esperabas?

-En realidad eso no tiene sentido, siempre suele ser puntual.

-Sí, pero ahora no solo depende de _él_ ….

Trate que mi padre captara la segunda intención en mis palabras pero estaba inmerso en su preocupación hacia Ren que termino sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía. Siempre era así y en cierto punto lo había aceptado y actuando con Ren como lo hacía mi padre, como un hijo, como un hermano. Conocía los motivos por los que mi padre se hacía cargo de Ren ¿Cómo los supe? Los escuche hablando detrás de una puerta. No es que fuera toda la vida escuchando conversaciones ajenas pegando la oreja a las puertas pero ellos me habían obligado a hacerlo. Aunque en realidad era un vaso el que estaba pegado a la puerta.

Pero sentía tanta curiosidad y la verdad antes estaba celoso de la relación entre mi padre y Ren, tan íntima y cariñosa, algo no tan común en mi padre. Pero con el tiempo aprendí que el solo se preocupaba por él, solo veía en el a su preciado amigo. Gracias a que escuche esa conversación es que sabía que el hospital que dirigía mi padre en realidad no era de él, sino que era y siempre había sido de Ren. O de los padres de Ren que al fallecer habían heredado todo lo que tenían a su único hijo.

Finalmente mi padre y yo habíamos hecho un mutuo acuerdo y silencioso que nunca salió por nuestras bocas pero si por nuestros ojos de que ayudaríamos y protegeríamos a Ren. ¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió de esa forma? No lo sabía, solo conocía el hecho de que ese silencioso acuerdo nos había unido a mi padre y a mí de la forma menos esperada y como nunca habría sido de estar solo los dos, desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre había cambiado y con el yo también lo había hecho. Pero Ren cambio todo eso, las preocupaciones que nos causaba fueron las que terminaron despertándonos y de cierta forma, ayudándonos.

-Creo que le llamare, pudo haber cambiado de opni…

-No lo hagas.

Alcance a detener su mano preparada para marcar con la experiencia de un cirujano cuando vi el automóvil de Ren pasar frente a nosotros y deteniéndose en el lugar de estacionamiento que había pedido para él.

Me sorprendí cuando bajo pues a pesar de que nuestros ojos se habían encontrado no fue a saludarnos inmediatamente sino que fue hasta el otro lado del automóvil, del lado del copiloto y ayudo a abrir la puerta. Quede más sorprendido cuando lo vi ayudar a una joven chica salir del carro y aún más sorprendido cuando la vi a ella.

Takarada-san se había quedado corto al decir que era linda.

Una chica de cabello corto y negro, llevaba un vestido color salmón que se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta su cintura donde caía ampliamente hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla. La falda se movía graciosamente con el ligero viento y bailaba cuando ella se movía.*** Se acercaron y de cerca pudo ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Si, Ren parecía tener buen gusto…. _Después de tanto tiempo, claro._

-No empieces ¿quieres?

¿Tan obvio era? ¡Si aún ni había abierto la boca!

Ren saludo a mi padre y le escuche decir que la chica era hermana de Mei. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía ver en la chica las facciones de la dulce niña, solo que como una adolescente y el cabello y ojos diferentes.

La chica se inclinó respetuosamente ante mi padre y agradeció por los cuidados brindados a su hermana y me sorprendió cuando hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-No hay problema, ¿Cómo se encuentra Mei-chan?

-Está bien, aunque esta castigada. Después de todos los problemas que causo, aunque al menos esta arrepentida y me pidió que les pasara sus disculpas.

Yashiro vio como Ren se acercaba discretamente al oído de la chica y le susurraba unas cosas. El muy atrevido.

-Bueno, creo que Hayato nos está esperando. ¿Vamos?

.

.

.

El lugar era hermoso, podría pasar por un rascacielos en las inmediaciones pero era un edificio de 44 pisos. Este no estaba rodeado por casas ni negocios, tenía bastantes metros de cada lado de árboles y vegetación fácilmente podrían hacer un parque si se lo propusieran, ese era el motivo por el que Hayato Ken había elegido ese lugar o al menos eso era lo que les iba explicando Makoto mientras subían por un elevador al piso 30 en donde se realizaría la reunión.

Kyoko iba más inmersa observándolo todo, el elevador en el que iban era de cristal y estaba en un costado del edificio permitiendo ver desde este hacia el exterior, mientras más subían más podían observar de la ciudad, hermosa e iluminada, era una vista espectacular.

Cuando alcanzaron el piso deseado no se despegó de Ren y se distraía disimuladamente cada que Makoto lo presentaba junto a Yashiro como los próximos líderes del Hospital Tokyoeishin, el cual era donde habían llevado a Ren cuando había sido trasladado y Makoto era el director.

Kyoko no pregunto y Ren agradecía discretamente el gesto cada vez que ocurría. Con suerte no paso mucho tiempo, aunque si muchos saludos formales con personas en el negocio importantes antes de que las luces se apagaran un poco y aparecía en el frente un hombre treintañero, al lado de una mujer hermosa que Kyoko le calculaba la misma edad, se presentaron como Hayato Ken y Hayato Shizuka.

El hombre de cabellos negros y elegante agradeció a todos por la presencia y anuncio la oficial apertura del lugar bajo palabras de emoción, alegría y promesas por el lugar. Se retiró y una ligera música empezó a llenar el salón. Kyoko vio al hombre mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraban ellos y luego los vio acercarse con la cara sonriente y una copa en la mano.

Saludó efusivamente a Makoto dándole un ligero abrazo combinado con una extraña palmada en la espalda.

-Es una alegría tenerte aquí, Makoto.

-Bueno, no podía esperar a que te llevaras toda la diversión y no me invitaras.

-Sabes que nunca será así.

La mujer que iba colgada del brazo del hombre se adelantó y le dio la mano a Makoto.

-Shizuka-san, es una alegría volver a verte. ¿Cómo están los casos en los que trabajabas?

-Vamos, Makoto-san de eso ya tiene tiempo. Luego me encargo de mandarte los informes, me he dedicado últimamente a este proyecto. Aunque ahora este abierto y funcionando no ha sido todo el trabajo que se ha realizado.

Ren le hablo a Kyoko discretamente explicándole que ambos eran buenos amigos de Makoto. Este había conocido a Shizuka cuando ambos estaban haciendo la especialidad y lo habían contactado nuevamente cuando ella se había casado. Realizaron un contrato formal de venta de aparatos médicos y Makoto les había ayudado con el plan para poder abrir la cede de Shinjuku.

Makoto presento como en las ocasiones anteriores a Ren y a Yashiro y Ren termino presentándola a ella. Después de una charla ligera ambos se fueron disculpándose pues tenían más personas que saludar.

Ren se disculpó con ella cuando por novena vez alguien se acercaba para saludarlos, Kyoko esperaba algo así, al final era una reunión para generar negocios y contactos. No lo culpaba pero después de una hora con lo mismo empezaba a arrepentirse de verdad de haber asistido, después de alegar por el vestido que Ren se había empeñado en comprarle ella finalmente no había tenido mucha opción ni la tenía ahora.

A punto de rendirse y de decirle a Ren que se marchaba vio como este llevaba la mano a la bolsa interna donde tenía guardado su celular. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando lo vio leer y releer un mensaje. Lo vio guardando el pequeño aparato, ella se coloco frente a él mirándolo suspirar antes de mirarla con los ojos penetrantes mordiéndose el labio de forma inconsciente. Fue suficiente y frunció el ceño.

Lo entendió.

Algo había ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Hahaha, si es Rache, que en alemán significa Venganza. y respecto a la ingeniería inversa...

**Takoyaki Es una especie de croqueta de harina con un trozo de pulpo dentro de la misma. Estas bolitas de pulpo se cocinan en una plancha de hierro con huecos y una vez hechas se les puede agregar una salsa u otros ingredientes a elección del cliente.

Tonkatsu Este plato es básicamente una milanesa de chueta de cerdo rebosada en pan rallado japonés y frita. Se la sirve cortada en trozos con arroz o vegetales. (o al menos es lo que tengo entendido, no se mucho de comida japonesa que se pueda pedir a domicilio, ¿eso se puede pedir a domicilio? .-.)

*** Lo siento….. soy mala describiendo ropa y cerebro-chan es peor, Cerebro-chan es la mente maquiavélica y yo soy su herramienta….

.

.

.

 **Hahahaha personalmente adoro a Yashiro, y hahahaha no había pensado en lo que alguien me dijo por ahí….. Respecto a la idea que tenía Takarada sobre Ren y Yashiro….. hahahaha aunque creo di eso a entender…. D: Pero Yashiro ve a Ren como su hermano, han estado demasiado tiempo juntos para que haya algún tipo de …. Atracción entre ellos XD  
creo que nunca había narrado algo desde el punto de vista de Yashiro… o si?  
bueno, espero tener la continuación pronto….. estoy emocionada porque se acerca lo que más nos gusta…..  
chan chan chan…. **

**Como sea…. Que les parecio?  
Nos extrañaron? (nosotros a ustedes si!)  
Nos leemos pronto!  
** _ **Hika & Cerebro-chan**_


	15. Fluch, Ingeniería inversa ParteII

_**Waaaa…. ¿es que acaso es navidad o algo así? XD no ha pasado mucho (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) que actualizo en menos de un mes…. Hahahaha lo hice…. Porque estos capítulos….. Me enamore de ellos….. y bueno….. Ahora no los puedo dejar hasta ver concluida esta fase de la trama….**_

 _ **Sea como fuere…..**_

 _ **Los dejamos para que disfruten de la lectura y se les parta el alma como a mí me ocurrió al escribirla…**_

 _ **Nota: Las cursivas son recuerdos…. La línea temporal de este capítulo lo maneje a mi antojo…. No todo pasa seguido de lo otro…. Espero no se pierdan….**_

 _ **Hika & Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

 _Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida._

 _Pablo Neruda_

* * *

 _ **Fluch, Ingeniería inversa.**_

 _ **Parte II***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El sol los aturdia levemente y maldecía el helado que poco a poco se derretía en sus manos._

 _-¡Agh! Estoy cansada de esto ¿Podemos regresar a casa?_

 _-No, prometimos esperarlas, aun si el sol nos mata no nos iremos._

 _-Eh… ¿Estas tan preocupada por ellas?_

 _-Claro que lo estoy, como también lo estaré por ti en unos años._

 _-Vamos, sabemos los dos que estudiaron, les va a ir bien, gracias a ti ellas lo lograran._

 _Sonrió de lado y sacudió los cabellos castaños de la chica a su lado mientras esta hacia un ligero puchero. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de sus otras dos hermanas. Estaba realmente orgulloso de ellas._

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba a la expectativa. Después del mensaje que había recibido Ren este se había marchado sin dar respuestas ni explicaciones a nada. Empezaba a preocuparse hasta que lo vio atravesar la pista de baile esquivando a las parejas que danzaban tranquilamente un vals.

Se acercó a ella con prisa y empezó a caminar jalándola ligeramente del brazo, la soltó y para su sorpresa empezó a jalar de la misma forma que a ella momentos antes a Yashiro y a Makoto. Ambos hombres lo vieron antes de seguirlo sin preguntar nada. Los cuatro de la forma más discreta que pudieron salieron del salón y se metieron en la primera puerta abierta que encontraron, parecía un pequeño almacén y solo estaban rodeados de libros y papeles desordenados.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Aun recordaba el rostro de Ren, debía ser algo grave para que pusiera ese rostro.

-Makoto-san, necesito que llame a Hayato-san y que lo haga venir aquí de la forma más discreta posible.

El hombre solo asintió sin preguntar y salió de la habitación con el celular en la mano.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Ren?

Yashiro se miraba nervioso y agitaba de vez en cuando las manos en un gesto gracioso.

-Takarada-san está cerca de aquí. Empezaremos a evacuar a las personas. Takarada-san recibió una llamada anónima advirtiendo que el edificio pronto explotaría.

-Podría tratarse de una broma.

-Broma o no, no podemos arriesgarnos. Evacuaremos tal y como dijo el inspector Takarada en lo que llega el y el equipo de explosivos para investigar más a fondo.

Poco después entro Makoto y horrorizado lo pusieron al día de la situación. Cuando llego Hayato Ken junto a su esposa y explicaron la situación se derrumbaron. Habían trabajado tanto en el edificio que les dolía la simple posibilidad de perderlo.

-Mire, por favor, debe entender Hayato-san…

-Lo entiendo muchacho, solo me preguntaba porque alguien haría algo como esto. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sacaremos a todos?

Empezaron a hablar entre todos escuchaban las ideas de todos, a Yashiro a pesar de la preocupación y el momento no pudo evitar emocionarse ligeramente al ver la clase de pensamientos que llevaba la chica " _de_ " Ren, era lista y parecía entenderse muy bien con Ren.

Terminaron acordando un plan, dando unos últimos detalles se marcharon de la improvisada reunión, no había tiempo que perder.

Poco a poco la fiesta empezó a quedarse sin personas, cuando el último grupo estaba por llegar al último piso el suelo se sacudió de forma brusca, todos empezaron a correr despavoridos sin notar que tres de los invitados faltaban

.

.

.

 _Era el primer día de clases para ellas, el primero día de trabajo para él. Su madre preparaba el desayuno, se veía bastante linda con el delantal puesto y con manos expertas preparando varios platos a la vez._

 _-¿Te ayudo?_

 _La mujer se sobresaltó levemente antes de sonreír a su hijo mayor._

 _-No, siéntate. Pronto acabare, ve llamando a tus hermanas._

Se levantó con un poco de pereza y se recargo en las escaleras que daban al piso superior.

 _-¡Natsuki, Yuki, Sora; se les va a hacer tarde! El desayuno está servido._

 _Escucho a las tres gritando un "vamos" y fue suficiente para regresar a su asiento en el comedor. Al poco tiempo llego su padre con su traje negro y mirando el reloj, se despidió de ambos y grito a las chicas un adiós antes de salir de la casa. Era el primero siempre en salir al trabajo._

 _Sus hermanas bajaron corriendo, primero llego la mayor, Natsuki, con su pelo rojo atado en una coleta y su nuevo uniforme azul marino pulcramente arreglado. Todo lo contrario a ella bajo Yuki con el cabello desarreglado, peleando con una bola de nudos que se supone iba atado a su cuello en un delicado moño. Le arrebato el listón y con manos habilidosas deshizo los nudos y se lo regreso. Finalmente bajo Sora, completamente adormilada pero lista para solo tomar el desayuno e irse._

 _Terminaron de comer y su madre le beso la frente sonriéndole y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Sus hermanas no dejaron de burlarse de él hasta que se separaron para tomar sus correspondientes caminos, solo Sora termino caminando junto a él pues este la acompañaría a la escuela antes de ir a su trabajo._

 _-Sabes, yo también estoy orgullosa de ti._

 _-No empieces._

 _-No lo hago, siempre quisiste ayudar a las personas y ahora eres un bombero. ¡Eres un bombero! Sé que serás el mejor._

 _Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la escuela de su pequeña hermana y este le sonrió antes de revolverle nuevamente el cabello._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _Le dio un manotazo y salió corriendo, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta ella se detuvo y se giró hacia el sonriéndole abiertamente._

 _-¡Te quiero! ¡Nos vemos después señor bombero!_

 _Sonrió y le devolvió el saludo._

 _Él también la adoraba, era su tesoro más grande, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, su pequeña y adorable hermana._

.

.

.

Observaba desde la distancia como poco a poco el salón empezaba a quedarse vacío. Nadie aun había notado las pequeñas desapariciones ni se había activado ninguna alarma de fuego, eso era una buena señal.

Pero estaba preocupado ¿Quién pondría bombas en un lugar que apenas estaba por abrir? ¿Acaso buscaba acabar con alguna persona de forma discreta? Tantas víctimas no eran necesarias para algo como eso. ¿Venganza? No conocía a Hayato Ken pero parecía ser un buen hombre, Makoto confiaba en él, entonces él también debía confiar en el hombre.

Se detuvo frente al gran ventanal que mostraba Shibuya en su mayor resplandor con las luces de las casas y edificios encendidas pareciendo una pequeña galaxia de planetas luminosos.

Se estaba apartando de la ventana cuando se detuvo bruscamente. Se giró y entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir bien lo que creía haber visto.

No estaba equivocado.

Palideció de forma instantánea.

No estaba equivocado.

Volvió a mirar hacia el automóvil negro casi escondido por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Restauradores.

.

.

.

 _Caminaba de regreso a casa, había sido un día pesado en donde hubo más papeleo que "acción" pero no se quejaba, era parte de su trabajo y además, por primera vez recibía su primera paga. Había decidido guardar una buena parte para sus padres pero se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Sora y había visto un lindo peluche con forma de pingüino que sabía le encantaría._

 _Llego antes de que cerraran la tienda y adquirió el peluche que había visto bajo la mirada divertida de la mujer que atendía pues aun llevaba puesto una chamarra que llevaba el escudo de los bomberos de Tokyo, había olvidado su chamarra y había terminado pidiendo prestada una. Caminaba entre callejones para llegar antes a casa hasta que escucho un ruido de pelea. Se detuvo, si alguien peleaba tal vez podría ayudar, fue con cuidado pues primero debía saber que ocurría. Había un hombre vestido completamente de negro que golpeaba a otro hombre trajeado._

 _Empezó a caminar hacia la pelea cuando escucho un ruido atrás de él, se giró para pedir ayuda pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente al instante, el peluche de pingüino quedo tendido en la acera, completamente olvidado, mojándose con la repentina lluvia._

.

.

.

Kyoko había estado observando a Ren, quería estar atenta por si el inspector Takarada le daba alguna clase de aviso, había regresado de su "misión" de llevar a algunos de los invitados hasta las escaleras de emergencia después de ponerlos al día de la situación y esperando que llegaran hasta el último piso de la forma más ordenada, diciéndoles que alguien los esperaría en la entrada del edificio para ponerlos a salvo.

Lo vio asomarse a la ventana y lo perdió cuando la música volvió a sonar y las parejas regresaban al baile sin tener idea de lo que ocurría sobre ellos.

Cuando lo volvió a buscar no lo encontró, se había movido del lugar. Empezó a buscarlo y si no hubiera sido porque casi choca contra alguien no lo hubiera visto escabulléndose entre las personas hasta salir de la habitación. Lo siguió.

Lo vio dirigiéndose a las escaleras de emergencia pero en lugar de bajar empezó a subir. Estaba por seguirlo cuando otro de sus pequeños grupos improvisados empezó a bajar para ponerse a salvo arrastrándola con ellos.

.

.

.

Ren llego hasta las escaleras de emergencia, había visto el automóvil de Mitsunari y era muy probable que el hombre se encontrara dentro del edificio. No explotarían algo sin un motivo muy fuerte, mucho menos tratándose de un edificio. Aunque se preguntaba si la bomba era de ellos ¿Por qué avisarían a la policía? No querían que hubiera nadie y de esa forma podrían investigar el lugar mientras todos se encontraran afuera. Probablemente fuera eso. ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? Sin lugar a duda las bombas eran reales. Probablemente colocadas en algún piso inferior, entonces ellos estarían arriba, donde podrían escapar de igual forma con facilidad.

Empezó a subir las escaleras sin saber en realidad que estaba haciendo, no estaba armado y sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad a menos que pudiera atacarlos antes de que ellos lo hicieran con él. Se detuvo en el siguiente piso y completamente alegre de que Makoto en el tiempo que había estado hospitalizado le había impedido teñirse el pelo por su _"condición médica_ " llevaba una peluca que servía para ocultar su cabellera dorada , agradecía también que su cabello creciera de forma ridícula, Makoto siempre se había burlado de el por eso. Tiro la peluca a un bote de basura cercano y se quitó los pupilentes con rapidez. Estaba completo.

Nuevamente Tsuruga Ren acababa de morir para dar el paso a Kuon Hizuri.

Regreso a las escaleras y siguió subiéndolas con precaución. Era una locura, pero en esta ocasión no se escaparían. Obtendría su venganza de una u otra forma aun si estaba en desventaja, aun si era una locura.

.

.

.

 _Fue recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento. Estaba completamente inmovilizado a una silla en un pequeño cuarto con poca luz._

 _No paso mucho tiempo para que un hombre vestido de negro y cuerpo corpulento apareciera a un lado de otro igual vestido de negro con un cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises intensos. El hombre que apareció al final se acercó a él lentamente, leyendo su rostro y cada movimiento que hacía, lo estaba cazando._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

 _-Primero…. Debes comprender que no tienes permitido hacer preguntas, somos nosotros quienes las hacemos._

 _-¿Por qué respondería a algo que ustedes me dijeran?_

 _Podia sentir mucha maldad proveniente de esos hombres, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, se había metido en algo grande._

 _-Deberías agradecernos que aun estés vivo, si no te necesitáramos no te permitiríamos vivir._

 _-¿Qué me dice que hare lo que ustedes me digan?_

 _El hombre mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa retorcida y levanto un celular pulsando un botón._

 _Perdí todo el color de la cara al reconocer las voces. Eran Natsuki y Yuki que no paraban de murmurar cosas sin sentido completamente aterradas. ¿Por qué estaban ellas ahí? Mire molesto al hombre mientras el sonido seguía reproduciéndose._

 _-¡Suéltalas! ¿Qué les has hecho? No hare nada de lo que me pidan si ellas salen heri…_

 _-¡Hermano! Yu…_

 _Era la voz de Sora, sonaba asustada, tenía miedo y se escuchaba agitada. Su desgarrador grito lleno el pequeño cuarto, y me helo la sangre. Mi corazón se detuvo y apreté los dientes en impotencia. Voltee a ver nuevamente al hombre que sonreía mientras la voz de mi pequeña hermana se desgarraba en llantos._

 _-Sí, ya lo creo que harás lo que te pidamos…._

.

.

.

Termino de colocar el último "paquete" en el lugar que le habían especificado, ni un centímetro más ni uno menos. Hacia todo mecánicamente, sin fijarse realmente en lo que hacía solo quería acabar con todo eso pronto.

Salió con cautela del cuarto de máquinas y aún más del edificio.

Podía ver las luces desde la distancia, habría una fiesta de inauguración, que ilusos eran.

Volteo a ver el pequeño pulsador en su mano derecha, en su mano de "dios" juzgadora de la vida de los demás, dando vida y muerte. Más muerte que vida. ¿Realmente era dios para seleccionar las vidas que se perderían? ¿Qué vidas valían más, las de todos esas personas o la de…. La de sus hermanas?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Soltó el pequeño aparato y este cayo con un ruido sordo, completamente en pánico espero a que el detonador no se hubiera dañado en la caída cumpliendo con la función de su construcción.

No hubo ninguna explosión.

Ningún grito.

Más que el que resonaba en su cabeza. Los gritos de sus hermanas, el de sus padres cada vez que él se equivocaba. Al menos sus padres estaban ya muertos, ellos ya no sufrirían… El ya no quería hacerlo, entonces, ¿Debía acabar con la vida de sus hermanas y con la suya?

Recordó a la malhumorada Natsuki con su cabello teñido y preocupada más por su apariencia que por los estudios pero de buen corazón y valiente. Vio a Yuki siempre hecha un desastre con los lentes siempre caídos y un libro en la mano siendo un reflejo contrario a Natsuki. Y recordó a Sora. Su corazón volvió a detenerse. No podía matar a Sora. Era aún pequeña, aun no había disfrutado nada de la vida, siempre con una sonrisa que podría derretir el metal, completamente cálida, hermosa y de un corazón tan grande que toda su familia podía entrar en el sin llenarlo. No.

No podía matarla.

Pero tampoco podía justificar su vida contra la de las personas que morirían esa noche.

Grito de frustración.

Tal vez no pudiera evitar que el edificio estallara, pero tal vez podría evitar las muertes. Al final ellos no buscaban matarlos. Solo serían victimas del infortunio.

Tomo su celular y mirando rápidamente a los alrededores empezó a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria por su trabajo.

-¿Si? Habla el inspector Takarada….

.

.

.

Kyoko había podido separarse del grupo en el nivel 12, esperezaba a que todos terminaran de bajar para lanzarse hacia arriba antes de que algún otro grupo la encontrara y la volviera a arrastrar como el anterior.

Esperaba recargada en la pared que le dejaba visible las escaleras cuando sintió algo chocando contra su costado.

Asustada se apartó unos centímetros pero se detuvo al ver el objeto que habían chocado contra ella. Una pistola.

El hombre que la levaba era alto y joven, tal vez de unos treinta años, el pelo negro y un rostro curioso.

-¿Quién eres?

-Apártate de ese pasillo lentamente, camina hacia mí si no deseas que una bala te penetre.

Kyoko escucho en la lejanía las pisadas del siguiente grupo, tal vez si esperaba un poco podría anexarse al grupo y escapar, pero si lo hacía pondría a ese grupo en peligro.

Empezó a hacer lo que el hombre le decía y la guio hasta lo que parecía un cuarto de máquinas.

Cuando ingresaron al pequeño cuarto Kyoko vio el rostro del hombre distorsionarse en una mueca.

-Mira muñeca, si no haces nada estúpido nada te ocurrirá. Solo debes esperar y te podrás marchar.

Kyoko vio como el hombre empezó a introducir códigos a una de las maquinas centrales del edificio. ¿Para eso era el aviso de bombas? ¿Para darle tiempo a este hombre de alterar el sistema del lugar?

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?

-Creo haberte dicho que no te movieras.

El hombre seguía pulsando el teclado sin mirarla pero con la pistola lista para ser usada.

-No me moví, solo hable.

-Bueno, no lo hagas.

Kyoko no lo entendía. El hombre parecía alguien tranquilo, alguien con la suficiente cordura para planear algo así.

-¿Qué estás buscando al interferir en el sistema de este edificio? ¿Buscas dinero? ¿Alguna información en específico?

-No, no me trates como un vulgar criminal… Lo que yo busco es… venganza.

El hombre detuvo su constante teclear y se giró hacia la chica con la pistola entre sus manos nuevamente.

-Cuando logre interferir en este sistema la policía no pasara desapercibida el uso del software, eso es lo que dijo.

-El que lo dijo…. ¿es de el de quien buscas vengarte?

-Oh no no, al contrario, es a él a quien quiero vengar…. Cuando empezaron a asesinarlos supe que algo había salido mal… pero cuando mataron a Hideo…. Esos malditos…. ¡No se los perdonare!

¿Hideo? El hombre había transformado su mueca tranquila en una completamente fuera de control.

-¿Hideo Nakayama?

El hombre brinco en un respingo y volvió a apuntar el arma hacia ella, realmente se trataba de Hideo Nakayama.

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

-¿Cómo conseguirás vengar a Hideo cuando su muerte fue un accidente? Matando a gente inocente en búsqueda de una venganza es vil, es despreciable.

-Hideo no murió por un accidente y me encargare de que quienes lo asesino, de quien los asesino mueran por lo que hicieron. Acabare con ellos, con su propia arma. ¡Con el arma que obligaron a Hideo y a los demás a crear!

Kyoko estaba por alejarse cuando escucho un sonido extraño. El suelo a sus pies empezó a moverse antes de que una fuerza de calor la empujara fuertemente haciéndola perder el sentido por unos instantes, una de las bombas se había activado.

.

.

.

Había llegado al piso cuarenta cuando decidió detenerse. Tal vez se lo había imaginado y los restauradores no tenían nada que ver con el incidente. Cuando más lo pensaba menos lógico le sonaba todo.

Se detuvo sobre sus rodillas para tomar aliento después de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Empezó a encaminarse nuevamente de regreso a los pisos inferiores y ayudar con la evacuación cuando escucho una pistola ser cargada.

-Lentamente date la vuelta.

Reconoció la voz.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera disparado en cuanto lo había visto.

-¿Por qué no jalas el gatillo?

EL hombre empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos volvemos a ver y esta es la forma en que me saludas?

Ren lentamente empezó a darse la vuelta con las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza.

-Estás completamente loco. Estas cometiendo suicidio justo en este momento…. ¿deberías escribir tu carta de despedida? Buscar venganza frente a un enemigo que te supera…. Tienes mal la cabeza sin duda.

Ren miro con completa furia al hombre frente a él. Tal vez estaba loco, pero era un loco con un motivo. Y sin importar que lo cumpliría. Lo mataría.

Mataría a Ishida Mitsunari.

.

.

.

Kyoko se retorcía entre toses tratando de respirar correctamente, la explosión había sido del otro lado del piso y con suerte había sido lo suficiente débil como para que solo la lanzara lejos.

Tenía un brazo lastimado pero de ahí en fuera no estaba herida. Se levantó, debía de salir de ahí. Empezó a dar unos pasos hacia la salida, del otro lado del fuego que empezaba a consumir las maquinas del lugar cuando escucho un grito desquiciado.

Se giró solo para ver al hombre levantarse y correr hacia ella estrellándola contra la pared quitándole el aire. Kyoko con trabajo se levantó dispuesta a salvarse cuando escucho la pistola siendo cargada, la tenían en la mira.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Un poco más y lo hubiera hecho! ¿Es que acaso trabajas para ellos? Sí, eso debe ser… por eso conocías el nombre de Hideo….

El hombre empezaba a decir incoherencias para sí mismo, Kyoko pudo ver que el hombre estaba mal herido y probablemente no faltaba mucho para que se desmayara, Kyoko quiso aprovechar ese momento para salir pero tan solo un paso basto para que el hombre se callara y con un rostro tranquilo nuevamente apuntara a su pecho con mano experta.

-Lo siento chica. Ellos lo saben ahora, tú lo sabes ahora. No puedes seguir viviendo como Hideo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, estoy segura de que la policía podrá ayudarte, de que podremos ayudarte.

-Ir a la policía seria como ponerme un enorme blanco declarándoles la guerra. Lo siento mucho chica.

-¡Espera, por favor no lo hagas!

Vio como el dedo en el gatillo empezó a retroceder. Intento moverse pero sabía que sería demasiado tarde. El disparo resonó en la habitación como un trueno, sin advertencia, sin ayuda, el sonido nunca salió de los muros del piso 12 donde minutos después el resto de las bombas terminaron su misión.

.

.

Lo sabían, ellos lo sabían.

Sabían que había sido el quien había dado la alarma de bombas a la policía, no lo perdonarían en esta ocasión, lo matarían y matarían a sus hermanas.

No podría permitirlo.

Sabía que estaban dentro del edificio, no moriría sin tratar de defenderse.

Sin tratar de salvarlas.

Aun si tenía que corromperse por completo.

Los mataría.

Lo haría.

Corrió en sentido contrario a la gente que salía del edificio entre todo el humo. Cuando llego al interior no había ya nadie. Empezó a subir por las escaleras de emergencia hacia el piso 12 en donde minutos antes había colocado las bombas, sabía que ellos no estarían ahí pero al menos de ahí partiría para encontrarlos. Habían causado esa explosión por un motivo, algo buscaban en el edificio mientras todos salían y el los encontraría y los mataría.

Estaba por empezar a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al nivel 13 cuando escucho una voz. Era la voz de una chica, ¿acaso se había perdido del grupo de rescate?

Regreso en sus pasos tapándose la boca con la maga de su chamarra, el humo y el calor eran terribles a pesar de que solo una de las bombas había explotado. Gran parte del piso conservaba su entereza.

Siguió corriendo hasta que la vio. Era la hermana de Mei, la niña que había conocido bajo órdenes de " _ellos"_ para enterarse de inmediato en cuanto despertara Tsuruga Ren. Frente a ella había un hombre armado apuntando a su pecho, su rostro surcado por el enojo y la ¿culpa?

No llegaría hasta el pero si llegaría a ella pero ¿y sus hermanas?

Sora

Esa chica estaba con Tsuruga Ren. Era culpa suya probablemente que ella estuviera involucrada. No podía dejar que una chica inocente muriera.

Pero… ¿Y Sora?

No podía permitir que hubiera más víctimas como él.

Sora.

Víctimas de las circunstancias.

Sora.

Victimas de personas que no lamentaban quitar una vida.

Sora.

Asesinados sin piedad ni razón.

Sora.

Una vida a cambio de la otra pero ¿Qué vida elegiría?

Sora

Maldijo en silencio. ¿Por qué?

Sora

¡Sora!

Sora

-Sora…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Fluch, en alemán quiere decir Maldición.**_

* * *

 **Bueno….. creo que no tengo palabras…..**

 **No me maten, no aun….**

 **(aun sigo llorando )**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan! **


	16. Zum Tod, Ingeniería inversaParteIII

**Holaaa! Que tal todos? Hhahaha creo que en esta ocasión si estoy muerta, así que pasemos rápidamente a la lectura**

 **Que disfruten la lectura y preparen los kleenex y las hachas (en este caso serían pistolas? ) de levantamiento….**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Quién decide que un hombre debe vivir y que otro debe morir? Mi vida no valía más que la suya, pero es a él a quien van a enterrar, mientras que yo podré disfrutar de, por lo menos, unas cuantas horas más de vida. ¿Se trata del azar, aleatorio y cruel, o existe un motivo o un plan para todo esto, aunque no podamos comprenderlo?_

" _El legado, Chistopher Paolini"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Zum Tod, Ingeniería inversa***_

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El coste que con frecuencia tiene la muerte es lo más cruel de su resultado, cuando el dolor físico se convierte en una emanación aflictiva que no cesa y socava lo que el cuerpo apenas sujeta._

 _Luis M. Díez._

.

.

.

Empezó a levantarse lentamente.

Estaba completamente aturdida, sus oídos zumbaban y su cabeza palpitaba en el lugar que había golpeado al caer al piso.

Gruñendo y sin comprender nada escucho un sonido sordo y al levantar la mirada vio al hombre que segundos antes había intentado matarla en el suelo probablemente desmayado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Justo ahora debería tener un agujero de bala, pero el único dolor que sentía era el de su brazo y cabeza palpitantes.

Estaba a salvo.

Alguien la había empujado antes de que el disparo la alcanzara.

Se levantó con lentitud pero quedo horrorizada ante lo que vio.

No.

El hombre frente a ella se desangraba y respiraba con dificultad. Corrió hasta él y lentamente empezó a darle la vuelta, la herida podría ser superficial y podría ayudarlo.

Cuando por fin el hombre estuvo boca arriba pudo observar su rostro, un rostro joven y atractivo de hermosos ojos brillantes, ojos que justo ahora se encontraban opacados, opacados por dolor.

La herida era fatal.

NO

-¿Yu…-san?

El joven bombero apenas reacciono y sus miradas se encontraron, la de él completamente apenado y la de ella llenos de dolor.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, así que se quedaría con él hasta el final. Se sentó en el suelo y levanto la cabeza del bombero colocándola sobre sus piernas, acariciaba de forma inconsciente sus cabellos rebeldes con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de taponear inútilmente la herida. ¿Por qué?

-Parece ser que has vuelto a salvarme.

Ella vio el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios pintados de sangre del bombero, intento limpiarlos con su mano.

-Eso… es raro…. Es la…segunda vez… que…que hablamos…

Cierto, Momoka Mitsu no lo conocía, en cambio Momoka Mei sí, solo por un instante, ese instante deseo ser Momoka Mei, alguien conocido para él que le ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor. Le sonrió antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran hasta el rostro del joven, no permitió que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo y solo siguió reconfortándolo lo más que podía.

Yu levanto su mano temblorosa hasta dar con la mano con la que ella trataba de detener el sangrado, la tomo y se sostuvo de su mano con fuerza, buscando un ancla de la cual sostenerse.

-No… aun no puedo…morir…Lo siento, lo siento…sal de aquí…. Dis..discúlpame con Tsuruga …. Todo….culpa…. las bombas, soy el culpable…Sora…. Mis hermanas… Sálvalas…. Por favor sálvalas…. ¡Sálvalas!

-Shh…. Guarda silencio…. Calma, todo estará bien.

Lo acuno contra ella tratando de calmarlo, él seguía aferrándose a su mano, aferrándose a ella, a la vida, murmurando lo mismo cada vez más despacio, cada vez más silencioso. Cada vez diciendo menos hasta que lo último que podía pronunciar era el nombre de Sora. Kyoko siguió acunándolo, protegiéndolo a pesar de que el joven había dejado de respirar. Era ahora ella la que se aferraba a su mano a pesar de que la de él había perdido toda su fuerza.

Cuando supo que él definitivamente se había ido sus lágrimas corrieron con libertad pero no dejo que su voz saliera, no quería perturbar su recuerdo. Aún era consciente que estaba en peligro, el fuego había empezado a extenderse y el humo empezaba a marearla haciendo que el rostro del bombero por momentos se distorsionara de una forma preocupante. Miro el pasillo que daba a la salida y el fuego que empezaba a extenderse del otro lado del piso. Pensó en arrastrar el cuerpo de Yu hasta las escaleras y bajarlo.

Un crujido se escuchó.

No, no tenía tiempo. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí, no podía permitir que su cuerpo se consumiera por las llamas, quedando enterrado entre el fuego y las explosiones, él la había salvado. Un crujido volvió a escucharse. No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería escapar a tiempo, una bomba no era suficiente, habían más y a cada segundo se arriesgaba a que explotaran.

Lentamente dejo con cuidado el cuerpo del bombero.

-Lo has hecho bien.

Miro por última vez los ojos que una vez vio con tanta vida y deseo del mañana que ahora se encontraban sin vida, sin brillo y los cerro con cuidado.

Se levantó pesadamente y empezó a alejarse, con un dolor terrible en el pecho vio de nuevo y por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Ishin Yu.

-Gracias.

Su susurro le quemo la garganta, se giró y regreso al pasillo que la sacaría de ahí.

.

.

.

Miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, junto a su padre que trataba de calmar al matrimonio Hayate.

-Deben de calmarse, no hay nada que puedan hacer, la policía pronto llegara con ayuda.

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? No lo entiendo.

Hayate Shizuka lloraba descontroladamente en los brazos de su marido con los ojos mirando el fuego que lo consumia todo de a poco y con ello se llevaba sus sueños, la esperanza de crecer.

Escucharon las sirenas, cada vez más cerca, más fuerte cuando una bomba más exploto en el interior. Al final la llamada hecha al inspector Takarada había sido cierta y la evacuación se había podido hacer sin problemas por lo que no había ningún herido aparente.

-Padre, ¿Has visto a Ren?, debía venir con el último grupo pero exploto la bomba y todos bajaron en caos.

Makoto miro nuevamente al edificio en llamas y hacia el grupo de personas que observaban el espectáculo con sus mejores galas, no había rastro del joven detective.

Yashiro empezó a mirar a las personas y los alrededores, su amigo debía de estar en alguna parte, ni Ren era tan estúpido como para quedarse dentro de un edificio con bombas…. Corrió de nuevo hasta quedar cerca del edificio. Ren era suficientemente estúpido para quedarse dentro de un edificio en llamas si conseguía algo a cambio de la imprudencia.

¿Porque, alguien había colocado las bombas, no? Ren probablemente había encontrado al culpable, pero ¿El culpable también se encontraba dentro del edificio? No, tal vez Ren ya había salido y había ido a buscar al culpable.

Escucho como alguien tosía desde el interior del edificio, y sin importarle la advertencia que le grito Makoto corrió hasta la entrada.

Había una chica con una mano en la boca que se sostenía de las paredes en busca de apoyo. Rápidamente y viéndose atacado también por el humo corrió hasta ella y la levanto para salir del lugar, cuando por fin salió del edificio pudo verla bien y la reconoció.

.

.

.

Una nueva sacudida casi había causado que cayera al suelo. Estaba preocupado, era la sexta bomba que escuchaba, aunque eran de una potencia menor sabía que la estructura del edificio no seguiría aguantado un ataque de ese tipo. Debía de salir de ahí.

-Vamos, vamos. Debes calmarte chico. ¿O acaso debo recordarte lo que ocurre cada que pierdes la cabeza frente a nosotros? No, no. Vamos. Toma asiento.

Mitsunari estaba sentado frente a una mesa, un wisky le esperaba pacientemente y una pistola semiautomática justo al alcance de su mano. No tenía alternativa más que seguir con su juego. Aún más molesto camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su peor enemigo y se sentó frente a él, frente a su wisky, frente a su pistola pero no hizo nada más que observarlo atentamente.

-¿Por qué no me has matado ya?

-Veamos… últimamente he estado aburrido, y chico, aunque seas débil he de admitir que eres un medio de entretenimiento bastante importante… pero sabes…. El jefe está molesto conmigo por no matarte, así que lo hare. Te daré ese gusto, pero no tan pronto. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Ren ahora con la imagen de Kuon pateo ligeramente la mesa, los hielos del wisky tronaron en el vaso, la pistola se movió unos milímetros, en dirección a Mitsunari.

-No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar tú y yo.

El hombre no tomo importancia a su acción y empezó a reír, a reír con ganas golpeando sus piernas para intentar calmarse.

-Vamos, sé que eres curioso….. debes tener muchas preguntas….

-¿Por qué me responderías?

Mitsunari se acercó a él, Kuon no se inmuto y se quedó en su lugar, sin hacerse hacia atrás quedando demasiado cerca del otro, pudo oler el sabor del wisky de la boca del otro.

-Porque…. Los muertos no hablan…. Y tú, chico, estarás muerto para cuando me valla… vamos…. Has la pregunta…

Mitsunari volvió a tomar una posición cómoda en el asiento y volvió a tomar su vaso bebiendo de este, nuevamente los hielos repiquetearon al moverse.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

Mitsunari lo miro a través del vidrio del vaso y lentamente bebió todo el contenido de este, dejándolo caer al suelo, rompiéndose al contacto.

-Takeshi Hitaru.

-¿Takeshi Hitaru?

-Un amigo de la escoria de Hideo Nakayama. El maldito se atrevió a robar un preciado programa…. Y el maldito estará muerto para este momento, supongo.

-¿Programa? ¿Por qué harían tanto escándalo por un programa?

-Oh, si… un hermoso programa … no era un programa cualquiera…. Un hermoso programa de un solo uso….y el maldito tuvo el atrevimiento de ocuparlo en un lugar como este…. Un programa basado en ingeniería inversa…. Creo que si investigas a Hideo sabrás de qué hablo…. Aunque bueno, dentro de poco podrás hablar con el directamente en persona….

Mitsunari se levantó con lentitud y llevo la pistola junto a él.

Kuon se tensó al verse apuntado por la pistola del otro, un tiro directo a su cabeza y moriría. Ambos se miraron en silencio, viendo quien actuaria primero.

Kuon fue quien tomo la iniciativa.

Volvió a empujar la mesa que los separaba, esta ocasión con las manos haciendo que Mitsunari trastabillara al intentar evitar el golpe con la mesa. No perdió tiempo, se levantó y arremetió contra él estrellando su puño contra su rostro pero el golpe no fue efectivo, Mitsunari apenas se movió ante el golpe y regreso el puño contra el estómago de Kuon dejándolo sin aliento.

Mitsunari no permitió que Kuon se levantara, volvió a patearlo en el suelo, una, dos veces, las costillas de Kuon tronaron, una nueva patada pero ahora dirigida a su cabeza, no, guiado por su desesperación Kuon tomo el pie de Mitsunari antes de que el golpe callera sobre él y lo jalo, haciéndolo caer. Se lanzó contra él, atrapándolo y golpeando su rostro con sus puños, pero Mitsunari solo sonreía. Con un poco de fuerza el hombre pelirrojo consiguió quitarse a Kuon de encima quedando ahora él en el poder. Kuon no permitió que el otro empezara a golpearlo y volvieron a rodar ahora luchando por la pistola aun en manos de Mitsunari. Kuon a cada segundo se molestaba más y más, sabía que Mitsunari solo estaba jugando con él nuevamente.

En un arrebato de furia, Kuon consiguió quitarle de las manos la pistola y no se dio el placer de disfrutarlo, soltó un disparo contra el cuerpo del otro sin pensarlo, sin calcularlo, un disparo producto de su ira y desesperación, un disparo que solo había herido a Mitsunari en un hombro y que había resonado en toda la habitación alertando al compañero de este.

Mitsunari no permitiría que alguien más le quitara el gusto de hacerlo por sí mismo. Tomo una de las dagas que llevaba siempre atadas al cinturon y con un gesto rápido arremetió contra la mano que Kuon tenía el arma haciendo que este la soltara y sin dejarle reaccionar clavo el pequeño elemento a un costado del joven que grito de dolor y frustración.

-No te atrevas Hideie, esta es mi presa.

Kuon cayó al piso, Mitsunari después de ver a Hideie que los observaba desde una distancia prudente rápidamente se levantó volviendo a golpear a Kuon, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Kuon vio al hombre acomodarse las ropas arrugadas mientras lo miraba atentamente.

-Es hora de irnos, Masayuki y Yoshihiro nos esperan.

Mitsunari empezó a caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, Hideie lo miro con un gesto de interrogación.

-¿acaso sería más divertido solo matarlo? No podrá salir de aquí, se asfixiara y morirá gritando entre las llamas… me encantaría verlo pero… no quiero hacer enfadar a Masayuki, esa mujer puede ser aterradora cuando se lo propone. Nos vamos…

Kuon se giró para ver como Hideie desaparecía entre las escaleras pero Mitsunari se detuvo antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

-Sobrevive y vuelve a intentar inútilmente de detenernos, es lo único que hace divertido este trabajo…

Mitsunari se alejó saliendo de la vista de Kuon. Este intento seguirlos pero fue imposible, sus heridas impedían moverse. El humo del incendio de los pisos inferiores empezaron a marearlo. Pero no podía acabar todo ahí. No lo comprendía. No estaba comprendiendo nada.

¿Por qué Matsunari lo ayudaría?

No, solo jugaba con el…¿O no?

No se permitiría morir a menos que conseguirá sus objetivos con su muerte. Tapo su nariz con la tela de su saco y empezó a pensar a toda prisa, ideando una forma de salir de ese infierno.

.

.

.

Podía sentir como alguien la llevaba entre brazos, pensó en Ren pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Yashiro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos solo para ver nuevamente el rostro de Yu.

Su rostro sonriente.

Su rostro preocupado.

Su rostro sin vida.

Las tardes que habían compartido, donde él la había ayudado cuando ella le había compartido su dolor.

Las suplicas compartidas para que Tsuruga Ren despertara.

Sus suplicas antes de su último aliento.

Ella lo había abandonado. Ella no había podido sacarlo de ahí. Había dejado, permitido que su cuerpo fuera extinguido ante el fuego, ante las explosiones. No pudo aguantar más, saboreo el sabor de la sangre al morderse intentando sofocar un sollozo pero la había escuchado.

-Calma, todo estará bien Momoka-san. Los paramédicos están ya aquí y te ayudaran.

La voz de Yashiro era reconfortante, era la misma voz cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el hospital, cuando habían llevado a Ren a Tokyo para que Makoto se hiciera cargo de él, una voz calmada, como si comprendiera el dolor que sufría. Solo que el dolor que pensaba que sentía era diferente al que le estrujaba el pecho.

A pesar de que sus pulmones quemaban cada que respiraba y su cabeza parecía haber sido golpeada constantemente lo que más le dolía era el pecho.

Sintió cuando le colocaron una mascarilla, si respiración se aclaró pero eso solo aumento más el dolor que sentía haciéndola gemir.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que estaba llorando. Yashiro la miraba completamente preocupado y el paramédico la revisaba tratando de encontrar la herida que la hacía sufrir. Solo que nunca la encontraría.

Yashiro pareció comprenderlo pero no de la forma correcta.

-¿Algo…algo ocurrió con Ren?

¿Ren?

¿No estaba con ellos?

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos antes de que Yu lo bloqueara todo. Ren. Se había separado de los demás, así fue como había terminado…

Se levantó de golpe quitándose la mascarilla.

-¿Tsurga-san no está con ustedes?

Su voz, rota por el aire que respiraba dificultosamente había sonado desesperada.

Yashiro negó con la cabeza y ella se tambaleo.

No le importo que el paramédico intentara nuevamente sentarla en la camilla, se apartó de su camino y del de Yashiro. Escucho como la seguía hasta que la perdió entre la multitud que se reunía alrededor del edificio en llamas.

¿Ren estaba aún adentro?

Empezó a buscar desesperadamente por todos lados. El dolor en su pecho se incrementaba a cada segundo que su mirada no localizaba al detective, el dolor del recuerdo de la muerte de Yu mas la probabilidad de que Ren aun estuviera dentro del edificio casi la incapacitan. Pero no lo permitió, continuo su búsqueda.

.

.

.

Caminaba apoyado a las paredes, no tenía forma de ver más que las luces de evacuación que aun sobrevivían a esas alturas. Trataba de ir agachado, buscando el aire más limpio del suelo que el que respiraba. Debía darse prisa antes de caer inconsciente, su pecho ardía y sus ojos ardían. No paraba de toser.

Pensó en ir al techo, probablemente desde ese punto podría hacer algo, pero sabía que si iba hacia allá corría el riesgo de volver a encontrarse con restauradores y estaba seguro de que en ese caso no dejarían que muriera por falta de aire, lo matarían ellos mismos. No podía arriesgarse. Igual era la única forma que podía salir de ahí, si esperaba a que se marcharan….

Cada piso que subía el humo se volvía más intenso, sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire limpio, se detuvo ante un nuevo ataque de toz y al quitar su mano la encontró con gotas de sangre. Mal augurio. Debía salir de ahí ya.

Faltaban unos pisos para llegar hasta el techo cuando una nueva sacudida se produjo.

Esta ocasión no había sido de las bombas colocadas en pisos inferiores. La bomba había sido arriba de él. Estaba completamente encerrado.

Se dejó caer en las escaleras tapando nuevamente su boca. Debía haber otra salida. Probablemente a eso se refería Mitsunari con dejarlo morir. Lo habían encerrado. No había paso hacia abajo y acababan de hacer estallar una bomba en el techo, ellos probablemente habían salido en helicóptero. No podía asegurarlo con el ruido que escuchaba.

Estaba atrapado.

Estaba atrapado, pero no era la única salida ¿Cierto? En un edificio de esa clase, debía de haber sistemas de seguridad para cualquier eventualidad. Un edificio con máquinas potentes que aunque no estuvieran en uso debían ser probadas antes de ser mandadas. Riesgos altos de incendios. Imposible una evacuación desde el techo para una cantidad grande de empleados. Debía haber otra salida.

Volvió a levantarse y con los ánimos restaurados, tambaleante salió de las escaleras laterales y se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio. Si es que su teoría era cierta, si existía otra salida, debía de encontrarse ahí.

.

.

.

Kyoko corría alrededor del edificio. Un helicóptero había salido del techo del edificio, había escuchado a Takarada decir que no habían podido contactar con el piloto. Poco después el techo había estallado y seguía sin encontrar a Ren.

Debía de estar en algún lado, su automóvil seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se habían estacionado al llegar y nadie parecía haberlo visto por ningún lado. Lo había visto subir antes de que la situación la obligara a seguir a los demás y no había escuchado a nadie bajar por las escaleras, al menos en el momento en que estuvo atenta a ellas.

Llego a la parte trasera del edificio y se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. Acababa de perder a su amigo, pensó en Sakura, la enfermera de Ren que en confidencia y después de tragarse su orgullo le había dicho que en algún momento vendría a Tokyo y juntas visitarían a Yu en su estación. Pensó en ella y en los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el bombero. Pensó en Sora, ¿Quién era Sora? Recordó la desesperación de Yu al mencionarla.

Recordó la desesperación del bombero antes de morir. No debía morir. Ella debería estar muerta en ese momento. Lagrimas nuevamente amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué las cosas habían resultado así?

Se había estado reprimiendo por Yashiro y su preocupación por Ren. Pero completamente sola la desesperanza llenó su alma por completo. Cayó al suelo y sus sollozos eran completamente audibles, su garganta se desgarraba por su llanto. Igual que la vez que pensó que había perdido a Ren en la explosión en casa de Hideo. Ahora había perdido a su amigo que la había apoyado y Ren seguía desaparecido, ¿La última vez que lo había visto? Antes de que una bomba explotara.

No podía salvar a nadie.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que el rugido del fuego lo extinguiera para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Al final, no podía salvar a nadie.

.

.

.

No había podido continuar más y había terminado sentándose, apoyándose en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el edificio. Se había quemado un poco las manos, se había caído y resbalado en muchas ocasiones y su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido. Respirar aire fresco había sido una tortura y lo seguía siendo. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Se rio de sí mismo. No había sido un milagro, solo había encontrado las escaleras de incendios*

Busco entre su ropa y se alegró de encontrar su celular intacto después de su lucha contra Mitsunari. Pensaba llamar a Makoto, era el único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento hasta que escucho un sonido. Alguien había gritado. Se levantó pesadamente apoyándose en el árbol y sosteniéndose el costado y desde su posición pudo ver a Kyoko, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, tomando el aliento. Estaba llorando.

¿Acaso, lo estaba buscando?

-¿Mogami-san?

Ella se giró rápidamente en su dirección y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa dejando que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-¿Tsuruga-san?

Ella le había preguntado después de varios segundos observándolo completamente confundida. ¿Por qué ella pregu…? Ah. Había olvidado que en ese momento era Kuon, no Tsuruga Ren. Su cabello y sus ojos eran diferentes.

-Mogami-san, ¿Ocurrió algo?

Ella bajo la mirada y pudo ver su rostro lleno de dolor, de un dolor indescriptible. ¿Había ocurrido algo? ¿No habían logrado hacer la evacuación a tiempo?

-Co…como… como había predicho…. Ishin Yu… Creo que Ishin Yu era un restaurador…

El bombero. ¿Acaso el… había estado ahí? ¿Era el culpable de las bombas, acaso el… había avisado al inspector Takarada? Ella había dicho ….¿era?

Su mano de apoyo resbalo y volvió a terminar en el suelo. A los pocos segundos ella se encontraba a su lado. Pero él no permitió que lo llevara a ningún lado, en cambio tomo su celular y marco el número que había estado a punto de llamar antes de que la chica apareciera. Termino su llamada y suspiro con fuerza. La espera seria larga… y dolorosa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido en Shinjuku era la tercera vez que Ren suspiraba desde su lugar.

-¿Sabes qué? Puedo hacerlo solo, siempre lo he hecho así que podrías retirarte.

Lo miro desde su punto alto, el sentado con una toalla atada a su cuello y ella desde su espalda viendo el reflejo de ambos desde un espejo. Tomo el aplicador de tinte y lo puso sobre su cabeza antes de que dijera algo más. No podía arrepentirse después de que le pidiera el favor, no lo dejaría.

Además, era la forma perfecta que tenia de hablar con él. Desde el día de las explosiones no habían hablado mucho, en parte por las intervenciones causadas por Makoto al ir a revisar a Ren y en parte ella se había recluido al silencio, aun le dolía la muerte de Yu y solo quería pasar un tiempo en pena. El día de la explosión Makoto había llegado hasta ellos y juntos habían ido hasta un hotel cercano, el hombre parecía haberse llevado cosas de la ambulancia pues iba completamente preparado, insistía que sabía que algo así ocurriría y Ren no dejaba de decir que era culpa suya. Ella en realidad no entendía mucho. Ese mismo día ella había prometido que cumpliría la última petición hecha por Yu, encontraría a Sora y la salvaría. La chica había resultado ser hermana menor del bombero. Tenía una familia, sus padres y tres hermanas, no habían podido contactar con nadie para notificar la muerte del joven y la investigación seguía en curso.

Kyoko seguía aplicando tinte al cabello de Ren, era algo de lo que aún no se atrevía a preguntar pero se imaginó que era como ella. Era su disfraz para esconderse de los restauradores. Ren le explico que ese día se había apartado pues había ido a _Cazar_ restauradores.

-¿Has confirmado que …Yu era un restaurador?

Ren la miro gracias al espejo y suspiro. Estaba completamente feliz de que ella no le preguntara por su apariencia, ese día no se lo diría ¿Tal vez mañana? Si, probablemente, se lo explicaría todo.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Has hablado con Takarada-san? Hoy estuviste hablando con él por mucho tiempo.

Kyoko sintió como Ren se tensó ante su pregunta bajando su mirada probablemente pensando en Takeshi Hitaru. Ren había pedido a Takarada que investigara personalmente el caso de Ishin Yu, como víctima de la explosión, una de las dos víctimas de la explosión. Uno era él y el otro era Takeshi Hitaru. Todos los días Ren leía las investigaciones hechas por Hideo, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas hechas a Mitsunari. Pero parecía que aún no encontraba pista alguna.

Dejo ese tema de lado.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Yu fuera un restaurador?

-Mogami-san…. Lo sé. Al igual que Hideo, Yu fue una víctima de ellos. El hecho de que aún no hemos podido …. El hecho de que aún no se ha podido contactar con la familia es lo que me hace estar seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ren vio a Kyoko desde el espejo, su mirada hizo que el corazón de la chica se detuviera. Detuvo sus manos que aplicaban tinta negra a la cabellera dorada de Tsuruga Ren.

-Mogami-san. Probablemente usaron a la familia de Ishin Yu como amenaza para que el joven hiciera lo que los restauradores le pidieran. Mogami-san…. Escúchame… han… han localizado a Sora. A Natsuki, Yuki y Sora.

Kyoko veía la mirada de Ren desde su reflejo en el espejo, una mirada seria. Eso la asusto más. Un nudo se plantó en la boca de su estómago.

-Mogami-san… Encontraron…encontraron sus cuerpos…

Kyoko inspiro con fuerza y llevo sus manos enguantadas y manchadas de tinte a su boca, completamente horrorizada.

-¿C…cómo?

-Asesinadas, las tres de un tiro a la cabeza…A varios kilómetros del rio Arakawa**. Según el forense….Llevaban más de un mes desde que fueron asesinadas hasta que encontramos sus cuerpos…

Kyoko dejó caer el aplicador de tinte que repiqueteo contra el suelo. Ambos se quedaron mirando el reflejo de los ojos del otro. Ishin Yu solo había sido una víctima, engañada hasta el final, seres despiadados y crueles se habían encargado de hacer sus últimos momentos de vida un infierno y aun si este lo hacía por su familia desconocía que ya ninguno existía, que todo lo hacía por proteger a las personas que amaba pero que tenían tiempo de haber muerto sin saberlo. Había muerto con un deseo imposible de realizar. Salvarlas.

Recordó el rostro sonriente que les había mostrado Takarada de Sora, una niña dulce y una sonrisa deslumbrante que a ella le recordó la sonrisa de Yu.

El silencio se volvió a implantar en la casa.

.

.

.

* * *

* **Zum Tod** , que tengo entendido en Alemán significa "Hasta la muerte"

*Por lo general existen las escaleras de evacuación que se encuentran dentro de los edificios en caso de temblor. Pero edificios que por lo general no cuentan con sistema de sellado contra incendios por pisos, y en general los edificios tienen escaleras externas, escaleras que suelen ser en zigzag y que están empotradas por lo general cada tres pisos de los edificios y son especiales en caso de incendios.

**Es un rio que pasa por Tokio y tengo entendido que conecta con la Bahía de Tokio.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Un minuto de silencio para Ishin Yu, Bombero de Tokio y fiel sirviente de la justicia.**

 **No, en serio. ¿A alguien más le dolió su muerte tanto como a mí?**

 **Creo que me vuelvo masoquista con esto, Cerebro-chan es un peligro.**

 **Bueno, con nuevas preguntas en mente los dejamos en esta ocasión.**

 **Tenemos sueñito y queremos ir a llorar al bombero caído.**

 **Nos leemos luego! Lo prometo!**

 **Hikallorosa &cerebro-chan**


	17. Encuentro

**Holaaaa! ( se inclina en una dogeza) Me disculpo por el tiempo que ha pasado sin actualizar D: Solo espero que el capítulo les guste y que hayan tenido una buena navidad (este es mi regalo atrasado) Espero vernos antes de año nuevo ¡!**

 **Nota: La información o situaciones en este fic a excepcion de los personajes pertenecientes a Skip Beat son invención en su mayoría mía, los datos que obtengo no son completamente reales por lo que me deslindo de responsabilidades.**

 **Bueno, sin mas...**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**

 **Los queremos!**

* * *

 ** _Encuentro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Sé que estamos atados a nuestros enemigos, y que ellos tampoco pueden escapar de nosotros."_

Sándor Márai

.

.

.

* * *

El camino era corto y silencioso, las personas pasaban a su alrededor, caminando apresuradas, pero ella contrario a los demás, se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo. Al final, el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para ella, en especial para Ren.

Desde el incidente de las explosiones nada había sido igual. Ren se la pasaba buscando respuestas, pero no solo investigaba incansablemente, estaba obsesionado con ello. Había noches en donde se despertaba y aun podía verlo trabajando, en la misma posición que había tendió desde el día. Y ya era más de una semana que estaba así, sus heridas casi habían sanado lo suficiente para no ser un problema. Cada vez que le preguntaba por lo que buscaba le respondía lo mismo.

Información del programa de Hideo Nakayama.

Pero parecía ser que no había ninguna clase de registro, al menos no directo.

En cambio, ella había estado de luto, trataba de no pensar en Yu y en su familia, en cómo había fallado sin siquiera intentarlo y el hecho de sus muertes la trastornaba tanto que soñaba con ellos. No había podido hacer nada, ni por él, ni por ellas.

Pero tanto Ren como ella no podían permanecer en ese estado pasivo, a veces se olvidaban de comer y hasta que ella recobro un poco de consciencia era la que se encargaba de casi obligar a Ren a comer algo.

Y también se preocupaba por comprar comida y tener limpio todo el lugar, al final tampoco dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que estaba viviendo a expensas de Ren y no podía pagárselo de ningún modo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era preocuparse por esas pequeñas cosas. Además, tampoco es como si Ren lo notara.

Por fin llego a la tienda de servicio, ese día no tenía planeado preparar nada y solamente compraría alguna comida para preparar rápidamente. Saludo al cajero con el que después de ir a ese lugar más veces de las que iría normalmente había terminado siendo su amigo, era alguien amable y de su edad, a veces las charlas la ayudaban un poco. Su voz a veces sonaba rara pues eran esas ocasiones las únicas en donde hablaba.

Tomo un cesto y camino hasta el pasillo de comida instantánea, para su mala suerte encontró los fideos que quería en la estantería más alta. Gruño de frustración y después de mirar hacia ambos lados se paró de puntas para intentar alcanzarlos, pero aun así solo alcanzaba a rozar los paquetes.

La vergüenza empezaba a rondarla cada vez que lo intentaba, pero era inútil, empezaba a pensar en saltar por ellos, algo aún más vergonzoso cuando un mano se alzó desde atrás de ella, sobresaltándola un poco, hace poco había revisado y no había visto a nadie en el pasillo. La mano alcanzo los fideos bajándolos con facilidad. Volvió a gruñir, dándose la vuelta para agradecer a la persona por su amabilidad, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca.

-Vaya, parece que ahora me debes un favor… ¿Por qué no me lo pagas acompañándome por un café?

Sus alarmas comenzaron a sonar de forma estridente. Tenía que salir de ahí, rápido. El chico no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa burlona y coqueta a la vez, tan típico de él. Sus ojos cafés brillaban y su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás de forma natural.

Miro hacia el suelo e ignorando los fideos aun en manos de él se dio la vuelta para alejarse del pasillo, pero él la tomo del brazo deteniéndola y dándole la vuelta.

Su corazón empezó a ir más rápido cuando vio su mano acercarse a su cara, levantándola para observarla mejor, acercándose a su rostro. ¿Acaso la había reconocido?

-Al menos deberías darme las gracias. Por cierto, mi nombre es Fuwa Sho, es un placer ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Parecía que por el momento no la había reconocido, pero no podía seguir tentando a su suerte. Le susurro un ligero gracias y le arrebato de las manos los fideos, pero el volvió a bloquear su paso, encerrándola con la estantería. Se miraron a los ojos y agradeció haberse colocado los pupilentes antes de salir. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Tu actitud no me gusta, el ser guapa no te exenta de ser grosera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El acaso…. ¿Acaso él estaba filtreando con ella?

-Mi… mi nombre es Momo…. Mitsu… Mitsu. Ahora bien, déjame pasar.

El por fin accedió a liberarla y dejarla marchar, sintió su mirada mientras el cajero le cobraba por las compras y en cuanto termino salió volando del lugar.

Pudo respirar de alivio cuando sintió el aire golpeando su rostro. Había sobrevivido, Sho no la había reconocido…

No la había reconocido.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado para que no la reconociera? Si solo llevaba el cabello corto y negro y unos pupilentes azules, una ropa diferente ¿Es que acaso en su mente estaba ya instalado el pensamiento de que estaba muerta al grado de hacer impensable que ella estuviera ahí, parada frente a él?

Tuvo ganas de gritar, su cabeza era un caos, una parte de ella estaba aliviada de que no la había reconocido, pero la otra estaba completamente triste de que no lo había hecho.

Camino las dos cuadras que le separaban para llegar a casa de Ren casi corriendo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, conteniendo sus emociones y el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

¡Había estado frente a él!

Y él no la había reconocido.

Regreso a la realidad en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Debería de estar feliz porque no la había reconocido, pero ¿Entonces por qué estaba llorando?

Trato de ser silenciosa, aun si Ren no le prestaba atención no significaba que no lo molestaría con el ruido, cubrió su boca con la mano para no gritar y se recargo en la puerta, soltando las compras y sin fuerza para sostenerse por completo ella misma.

Estuvo en esa posición poco tiempo, conteniendo sus sollozos hasta que un sonido fuerte la sobresalto, algo golpeando una mesa, o, mejor dicho, alguien golpeando la mesa. De ese sonido le siguieron muchas exclamaciones, un poco preocupada se alejó de la puerta con intención de ver lo que sucedía hasta que un grito la detuvo de nuevo. No estaba gritando por ayuda, era un grito de felicidad. ¿Ren estaba feliz y estaba gritando por ello?

Escucho sus pasos recorriendo la casa hasta que lo vio al final del pasillo con una radiante sonrisa. sin duda alguna, algo bueno había pasado.

-¡Mogami-san, Lo encontré! Por fin encontré lo que…¿Estas bien?

Había olvidado que hace pocos segundos había estado llorando, intento limpiar el rastro de agua salada que corría por su rostro con sus manos, pero había sido inútil. Antes de que volviera a levantar la mirada tenía a Ren pegado a ella, con sus brazos rodeándola, abrazándola para reconfortarla, cosa que hizo que nuevamente las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro.

-Calma, lo siento. No pude salvarlos, pero no debes sentirte culpable por ello, ni mucho menos responsable. Si bien lo sabíamos no había nada que podíamos hacer, sé que lo conocías y lo lamento, en verdad, lo siento mucho.

Su abrazo era reconfortante pero sus palabras solo le habían recordado una herida que si bien ya no sangraba aun dolía.

-No… no es eso… se, sé que no podíamos hacer nada por Yu… pero, el dio su vida por mí, por salvar a una extraña…era tan buena persona que lo peor que pudieron haber hecho fue corromperlo… Pero…yo, no es eso…Hoy…acabo de ver a Sho…

Ren se separó para poder observarla, sin comprender.

-Él no me reconoció… ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba justo enfrente de él y no me reconoció! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente? Prefirió coquetear conmigo y su pequeña y estúpida cabeza no pudo conectar mi rostro con el de Mogami Kyoko cuando, ¡Cuando es exactamente el mismo! ¡No pudo reconocerme, a su familia!

Ren solo dejo que se desahogara y llorara, sabía que era mejor de esa forma y también sabía que ella lo comprendía, pero él también podía ver el dolor en ella, por tener cerca a quien consideraba su familia y verlo como a un extraño y que este la viera de la misma forma.

Cuando la chica pudo calmarse él la llevo, guiándola hasta la sala y la sentó hincándose frente a ella, viendo sus ojos aun llorosos.

-Lo siento también por esto. Pero sabes que es mejor así. Debes de renunciar a todo, a tu nombre, a tu identidad, a tu familia. Se lo duro que eso puede ser.

El también lo había dejado todo, pero era diferente. Él ya no tenía nada antes de decir abandonarse a sí mismo por la causa.

-Mogami-san, me … me gustaría contarte una historia.

Era momento de hablar, se había dicho que le contraía la verdad sobre él y es lo que haría.

Se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua mientras pensaba. Mientras calculaba sus palabras.

Regreso y se lo tendió a la chica visiblemente más calmada y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué clase de historia me contaras?

-Una que nos afecta a ambos…

Se giró viendo hacia el frente, hacia la nada, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

-Mogami-san, hace varios años había una pareja de médicos, una muy buena en lo que hacían, tanto que el señor tenía su propio hospital y este era organizado por su atractiva esposa, ambos eran reconocidos a nivel internacional, conocidos como el matrimonio Hizuri.

El hombre, llamado Kuu Hizuri era un doctor muy querido y buscado por su increíble modestia y ganas de ayudar. Si bien no siempre podía siempre tendía su mano a aquellos que lo necesitaban, fue de esa forma que conoció a una mujer llamada Yumi, era una paciente de cáncer, un tratamiento bastante caro que la mujer no podía pagar. Kuu le ayudo, pago su tratamiento y con el tiempo él y su esposa se volvieron muy cercano a la mujer, tanto que confiaban en ella lo suficiente como para confiarle sus vidas. En esos tiempos el matrimonio se llenó de alegría al saber que su familia crecería más. La esposa, Juliena Hizuri estaba embarazada. Fue una época buena para ambos y aun mejor sabiendo que Yumi mejoraba con el tratamiento. No había ningún registro que hablara de su relación con la mujer, solo era una relación de paciente-doctor. Paso el tiempo y Juliena dio a luz a un niño barón al que nombraron Kuon Hizuri, un niño rubio y ojos verdes.

Ren sintió como Kyoko se giró hacia él, comprendiendo que de quien hablaba era de él. Su historia.

-Paso el tiempo y cuando el niño cumplió 3 años hubo un incidente.

El matrimonio Hizuri caminaba por las calles cuando vieron a un hombre gravemente herido. Como siempre el buen doctor fue a socorrer al hombre, pero cuando intento llamar una ambulancia el hombre se lo impidió, pidiéndole, rogándole que se marchara. Pero eso iba en contra de los principios del doctor, aun bajo insistencia del hombre y con la ayuda de su esposa, levanto al hombre y lo llevo en su carro hasta su casa, en donde su hijo los esperaba. El nombre de ese hombre… era Mogami Ryuji.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kyoko se había levantado de su asiento, así que esa era la relación de su padre con Ren.

-Por favor, espera a que haya terminado…

Kyoko volvió a sentarse atenta a lo que el chico le decía.

-Cuando el matrimonio Hizuri llevo a ese hombre herido no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. Ignoraron todas las advertencias del hombre creyendo que desvariaba por la falta de sangre, con suerte Kuu pudo ayudarlo, pero empezó a preocuparse y a creer en el hombre en cuanto vio la pistola que llevaba y las heridas de bala que tenía. Pensó que se trataba de la mafia y no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero tampoco tan dura y cruda como lo era en realidad.

El hombre fue recuperándose poco a poco y les advirtió de nuevo al matrimonio Hizuri que estaban en peligro, por haberlo ayudado estaban en peligro mortal y fue cuando Mogami Ryuji les hablo de una organización, una a la que se llamaba a si misma los restauradores. Pasaron unos días y Kuu fue comprendiéndolo todo, sabía que realmente estaban en peligro y empezó a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero recibieron la primera amenaza de muerte. Atacaron al doctor cuando iba de regreso del hospital preguntando por Mogami Ryuji por supuesto, el decidió protegerlo por lo que mintió. Ese día Kuu Hizuri regreso a casa herido y sabiendo que la amenaza era más real de lo que pensaba.

Tuvo un plan y junto a su esposa lo decidieron, sabían que morirían así que decidieron salvar lo único que a ambos les importaba. Fingieron un accidente de auto en donde anunciaron oficialmente la muerte de su pequeño hijo. Y tiempo después ellos fueron asesinados junto a Mogami Ryuji en su auto.

El pequeño niño había quedado en cuidado de Tsuruga Yumi, quien lo educo como su hijo, el niño apenas comprendiendo el mundo adjudico fácilmente el papel de la mujer como su madre, no comprendía porque ella nunca le hablaba de su padre o porque tenía que cambiarse el color de su cabello por otro y por qué la mujer siempre se aseguraba que se presentara a los demás como Tsuruga Ren. Después de 5 años, antes del cumpleaños número 7 del niño la mujer murió, doblegada por la enfermedad que la aquejaba desde años. La mujer le guardaba secretos al niño, secretos que en su lecho de muerte le dijo, el niño lo comprendió todo, recordó ligeramente a su madre y a su padre verdaderos y leyó el diario de su verdadero padre. Fue ese día que el niño juro que los atraparía. Aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de sus padres, aun si tenía que darlo todo por esa causa, su dolor, su vida. Lleno de ira y sed de venganza el niño creció y cada vez que sabía algo más en su interior esa oscuridad crecía hasta el día de hoy.

-Esa es mi historia Mogami-san. Estoy dispuesto a todo por acabar con ellos aun si me veo en la desgracia de manchar mis manos de sangre o dar mi vida por ello porque para mí esa es la única respuesta, es el único camino.

Kyoko de nuevo tenia lágrimas en los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo.

-¿Y qué hay de las personas que lo conocen a usted? ¿Qué hay de Yashiro-san o de Makoto-san?

-Creo que Makoto sabe un poco de lo que hago, tal vez no lo sepa todo, pero él estuvo ahí cuando paso todo el incidente con mis padres, de hecho, mis padres le dejaron el hospital a Makoto y se volvió mi tutor legal después de la muerte de Yumi. Y lo sé, sé que Yashiro es alguien importante, pero no llena el vacío que creo la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres. Yashiro no puede ayudarme, solo puede permanecer fuera de todo y él lo sabe.

Después de tanto tiempo había intentado alejarlo de él lo más posible, a lo largo de su vida había cometido actos de los cuales no estaba tan orgulloso, para nada. Sus manos no estaban tan limpias como creían los demás y no quería hundir a los demás en la oscuridad que le rodeaba, mucho menos que sus manos o sus rostros fueran manchados de carmesí, tanto propia como ajena.

-Te digo esto… porque había prometido contarte lo que sabía de tu padre y por qué quiero que entiendas que en esto no hay marcha atrás…. Y como mi padre descubrió, el peligro es más real de lo que creo… no aseguro tu seguridad, pero…. Yo seguiré luchando sin importar que. ¿Qué es lo que harás tú?

Ren la miraba de frente. Sus ojos por primera vez los veía brillar, no con felicidad sino con llamas que lo consumen todo a su paso. Se le quedo mirando un poco más, ella ya estaba dentro y sin importar que tanto Ren se lo advirtiera ella ya había decidido dar su vida por la causa, por Yu, por ella misma, por recuperarlo todo. Pelearía por ello hasta el final.

No tuvo que decir nada, Ren pudo ver la respuesta en sus ojos y asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te muestro toda la información que…?

Ren se levantó de un salto y con un suspiro llevo una mano a su bolsillo del pantalón sacando su celular.

-Ren.

La persona que había marcado había causado que el ceño de Ren se marcara más de lo habitual y la miro con ojos cansados.

-Entiendo, voy para allá.

Kyoko lo miro cuestionándolo, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba, por lo general, si la llamada era de Yashiro había más palabras de por medio y cuando era Makoto Ren parecía siempre estar regañado.

-Era el inspector Takarada.

Bingo. Cuando le marcaba el inspector Takarada la conversación era como la que había sucedido… rápida y al grano.

\- ¿Hay un nuevo caso?

-Ya sé porque Fuwa Sho está en Tokio, hay tres muertes de forma extraña y parece ser que fueron asesinatos.

\- ¿Un asesino serial?

-Eso parece, pero preferiría indagar más al respecto antes de catalogarlo como serial. ¿Vendrás conmigo o prefieres quedarte? Fuwa Sho estará presente en todo momento.

Kyoko lo pensó, pero la palabra asesino serial se le antojo bastante interesante.

-Voy contigo, al diablo lo demás. Pero, ¿Me mostraras esa información en cuanto quedemos libres de esto?

-Lo prometo, ahora apresúrate. saldremos en una hora, por cierto. No traes los pupilentes, supongo los tiraste mientras… tengo otros de repuesto, solo dime si los quieres.

-Por favor, Takarada Lory ya me vio con los pupilentes azules, y Fuwa Sho… seguro no ha olvidado mis ojos….

.

.

.

-¿Seguro lo creerán?

Se encontraban afuera de la ubicación que Lory les había mandado que había resultado ser un hospital, se habían bañado y cada uno se había puesto su respectiva "cara" como a Ren le había dado por llamarlo. Él con su cabello que ella le había pintado nuevamente de negro y sus ojos cafés, ella con su llamativa ropa negra junto a su cabello corto negro y sus ojos azules.

-Te he dicho que sí. Además, Momoka Mei paso por una niña amante del misterio, supongo que la hermana mayor sigue los mismos gustos.

-¿Pero por qué tú me traerías contigo?

-Bueno, me cautivaste y me agrada tenerte como ayudante, solo recuerda no sacar tu actitud detectivesca o más de uno quedara cautivado por ti…

Ren había estado burlándose de ella en todo el camino, por como un nuevo caso la había hecho olvidarse de todo por completo. Aunque al final a ambos les había ocurrido lo mismo.

-Vamos, no temas.

Ren salió del auto y ella lo siguió de cerca.

El inspector Takarada lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital junto a la detective Kotonami Kanae y la oficial Jelly Woods. Al verlos pudo ver claramente como el inspector llevaba una mano a su frente, estrellándola en un ruidoso golpe de exasperación.

-Te dije que no estaría muy feliz.

Ren ignoro su susurro y solo le sonrió tomándola de la mano para que no se le ocurriera escapar.

-¡Ren! Que alegría verte… pero, chico. Esto no es atracción para que traigas a tus citas.

-Oh, no. Para nada. Pasé un tiempo con esta adorable chica y descubrí su gran talento. Esta aquí como mi ayudante y si puede tenerme paciencia sé que ella no causara ningún problema.

El inspector la observo de arriba abajo antes de suspirar y dar la vuelta haciendo una señal para que lo siguieran.

-Bueno, si Ren dice eso de ti, supongo que está bien. Nos informaron hace poco de tres casos extraños. Hemorragia intestinal, constante vomito en los tres. No se había entrelazado sus muertes hasta que el diagnostico final estuvo claro.

-¿Alguna clase de veneno?

-Así es, las tres personas fueron asesinadas con Ricina, después de tres días fallecieron, el problema de esto es que no se encontró heridas en ninguna de ellas, nada significante por lo que se pensó que habían sido de alguna forma forzados a ingerirlo.

-Pero eso es imposible ¿No?- Takarada la volteo a ver de refilón cuando comenzó a hablar- la Ricina actúa mas rápido de ser ingerida, con la cantidad suficiente para matarlos hubieran muerto al momento.

-Exacto. El problema de esto es que, al contrario de lo que te dije por teléfono, se ha descartado el asesinato serial. Las tres víctimas parecían tener relación y el asesino tiene un motivo detrás de todo esto. A sido en extremo cuidadoso y probablemente sea casi imposible encontrarlo a partir del momento en que fueron heridos pues no hay una hora exacta hasta el momento, estamos un poco estancados.

Takarada los llevo a ver los cuerpos, al principio estuvo un poco reacio a que ella entrara a verlo, pero termino accediendo ante la insistencia de Ren.

Akira Miu de 23 años, Yumiko Kaori de 24 años y Kai Izumi de 23 años, todos de una edad cercana. No encontraron nada que los pudiera ayudar o que no hubieran visto el equipo del inspector y regresaron a la entrada del hospital.

-Me gustaría que fueras a investigar al lugar de trabajo de Akira Miu y de Kai Izumi, un equipo de investigación está revisando sus respectivas casas y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí esperando a la esposa de Kai Izumi que viene en camino.

-Ambos trabajaban en el mismo sitio.

-Así es, a diferencia de Yumiko los otros dos trabajaban en la empresa EC corporation. Hay un equipo ya pero no confió mucho en que no se les escapen detalles, nunca he trabajado con ellos.

-¿Algún equipo nuevo?

Habían llegado de regreso hasta donde habían estacionado el automóvil de Ren.

-No es eso, vienen de Kioto, Yumi es de ahí y es en donde se dio la primera muerte, en realidad el caso es suyo.

Ren asintió y junto a Kyoko se adentraron al auto, se vieron por unos momentos hasta que Ren rompió contacto visual y arranco el coche en camino al edificio de Electric Company.

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, pero no podía permitir que los demás lo notaran. Había estado tres días pendiente del caso y no había descansado lo suficiente. Estaba molesto porque habían tenido que pedir ayuda a la policía de Tokio y esta parecía haberse adueñado del caso a pesar de que había sido suyo en un principio.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño o envejecerás más rápido de lo que crees.

Vio la mirada burlona que tenía su compañero y le entraron ganas de golpearlo, pero apretó los puños para calmarse. Castaño y ojos cafés, era su compañero asignado por su padre, el detective Hikaru Ishibashi.

-Vamos… ¿O es que acaso Tsuruga Ren debe venir para calmarte?

Bien, no se contendría. Lo usaría de saco de golpes así tal vez podría calmar su frustración pero le molestaba bastante que lo habíancreídotantontoquehabíanllamadoalperfectoTsurugaRen. Bien, sí estaba molesto mas no lo repetiría.

-Cállate si no quieres que alguien investigue tu asesinato.

-No te preocupes… ya dejé por escrito que si muero el primer responsable será el honorable Fuwa Sho.

Le gruño en respuesta, era imposible ganar una pelea con Hikaru y había aprendido bastante bien en que era mejor ignorarlo, salió de la habitación que servía de despacho de una de las víctimas, Akira Miu, una belleza que lamentablemente estaba muerta.

Se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar pasos y voces. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, era la voz de Tsuruga Ren.

-¿Entendiste? Si no es completamente necesario no toques nada y por favor si lo haces usa un pañuelo o de preferencia guantes, espero nos den guantes.

-Vamos Turuga-san…

-Ren. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Ren?

-Lo siento, lo siento. Lo había olvidado, perdón. Ren-san, no debe de preocuparse, sé que nos la jugamos, no por nada la Ricina es el tercer veneno más peligroso de todos. ¿Qué?

-Agh, olvídalo. Solo ten cuidado y no te separes de mi lado.

Tsuruga Ren caminaba tranquilamente al lado de una chica de cabello negro y corto… la misma chica que había visto en la mañana en la tienda de servicios. ¿Qué hacia allí?

-Valla valla, pero si es Tsuruga Ren.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a él y lo observaron, la chica se colocó detrás del detective de Tokio molestándolo de nuevo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Permíteme presentarte a mi ayudante Momoka Mitsu.

-¿Momoka? ¿Eres familiar de Momoka Mei?

Kyoko asintió dándole un saludo respetuoso.

-Mei es la hermana pequeña de Mitsu, ¿Eres tú el responsable de la búsqueda aquí?

-Síganme.

En un principio al igual que Takarada, Sho se molestó cuando ella había entrado a la habitación junto a Ren, pero lo había dejado pasar sin decir nada al respecto. No tenían equipo de protección y no les habían conseguido unos guantes, Ren advirtió a todo el mundo sobre el peligro de la toxina que había causado la muerte de las tres víctimas, una toxina que no moría con el tiempo y que con un simple corte podía llegar a ser mortal.

Todos a partir de ese momento fueron con más cuidado y aunque Kyoko realmente intentaba no tocar nada de lo que veía se le había imposible si quería revisar con cuidado todas las cosas en la habitación.

Sho le había intentado hablar en varias ocasiones, pero en todas Ren se interpuso en su camino, sin encontrar nada de relevancia y de varias horas de búsqueda exhaustiva decidió salir a tomar aire.

.

.

.

Ren había estado observando cada pequeño detalle de la habitación, pero no había nada que llamara su atención, termino suspirando y buscando a Kyoko con la mirada. No la encontró ni tampoco al joven rubio que había intentado acercarse a ella incansablemente.

No tardo en seguirle el rastro, buscándola. Debía sin duda de conseguirle un móvil en cuanto salieran de ahí.

La busco en los lugares que le pareció que la encontraría, busco en pasillos cercanos a los lugares del crimen, en el patio, en la recepción, en el comedor pero no había rastro de ella. Se dirigía de regreso a la oficina de Akira cuando un escalofrió le recorrió por completo la espalda.

Se giró lentamente y se encontró de frente con un hombre de su misma complexión, ojos verdes, pálido y cabello largo, castaño, atado en una coleta alta. El hombre parecía importante, su andar sin titubear y la forma en que los demás lo miraban.

-Parece ser que usted es el famoso Tsuruga Ren, es un placer.

El hombre le tendió la mano en cuanto termino de acercarse a él, Ren se la tendió aun precavido.

-El placer es mío…

-Kaito Hotaru, soy el actual dueño de EC Company. Fui informado de lo ocurrido y también de su presencia aquí, espero que todo pueda resolverse pronto.

Ren no creyó su sonrisa caballeresca pero le sonrió en reflejo y después de prometerle dar con el culpable de la muerte de dos de sus empleados se alejó del lugar sintiendo en la espalda la mirada intensa de Kaito Hotaru

.

.

.

Kyoko subía por el elevador, había preguntado y le habían dicho que en el último piso había una terraza en la que podía descansar un rato. Esperaba pacientemente mientras las personas subían y bajaban en los diferentes pisos, vio subir a una mujer de pelo negro, pero no presto mucha atención pensando en Sho y lo mucho que le molestaba lo que había estado haciendo, distrayéndola de su trabajo.

Bajaron algunas personas dejándola sola junto a la mujer de cabello negro, pero se quedó estática al ver su reflejo.

Su mirada café, casi negra. Su refinada postura. La imagen viva de las fotografías que el inspector Fuwa le había enseñado.

Sin mirarla, su madre se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos veremos pronto!**

 **Por cierto, Hikaru Ishibashi es el chico de cabello castaño de kimagure rock**

 **Feliz Navidad atrasado!**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**

 **.**


End file.
